Breaking Dawn? Acho que não!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Em poucos dias Edward seria um homem casado, isso era grande, muito grande. Uma grande mudança na sua vida, ele seria responsável não só por ele, mas pela esposa dele também. E claro, com o casamento viriam às coisas maiores, ser um vampiro e ter um cão. Embora se tornar vampiro fosse ser incrível, Edward estava mais animado para ser pai, mesmo que de um cão!
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Breaking Dawn? Eu acho que Não!**

Escrevendo essa...

Autor (a): Paula Halle

Beta: Tuca

Shipper: Edward & Bella

Gênero: Romance/ Comédia

Classificação: +18

Sinopse: Em poucos dias Edward seria um homem casado, isso era grande, muito grande. Uma grande mudança na sua vida, ele seria responsável não só por ele, mas pela esposa dele também. E claro, com o casamento viriam às coisas maiores, ser um vampiro e ter um cão. Embora se tornar vampiro fosse ser incrível, Edward estava mais animado para ser pai, mesmo que de um cão!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Dei um suspiro triste e coloquei as flores sobre o capô da Sra. Gertrudes.

Bella abraçou o meu braço encostando a cabeça em meu ombro, apoiei o queixo sobre a sua cabeça, aquele era um momento tão triste.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e um tapinha nas minhas costas, estava feliz que os caras estavam ali pra me apoiar naquele momento.

\- Rapaz? Vai demorar muito, eu tenho mais o que fazer? – olhei irritado pro cara do guincho e Bella suspirou.

\- Desculpe Senhor, é que é difícil para todos nós dizer adeus. – Bella falou docemente e o cara franziu o cenho.

\- Mas é só um carro velho. – ofeguei.

\- Um carro velho? Ela é quase uma avó.

\- Edward menos. – sussurrou Alice e a olhei irritado também.

Ninguém entendia a minha relação de amor e ódio pela Sra. Gertrudes.

E agora ela estava partindo dessa pra uma pior, já que ela estava indo para o ferro velho.

Será que pegaria mal se eu desse mais um abraço nela?

Ontem, quando ela deu seu último suspiro, Bella teve que me arrancar à força de cima dela..

\- Edward, está na hora. – olhei para Bella e ela era a única que me entendia.

Pelo seu olhar, eu podia ver que ela sabia como aquele momento era difícil.

\- Ok, pode levar. – disse com um suspiro.

Ouvi o cara infeliz do guincho, murmurar um "graças a Deus", aquele carniceiro.

\- Edward, ela vai pra um lugar melhor. – murmurou Emmett e o olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ela vai pra um ferro velho.

\- Então, vai ficar rodeada de velhas iguais a ela, vai se sentir em casa. É quase como se ela estivesse indo para um asilo.

Olha, eu não tinha pensado por aquele lado.

\- Tem razão. – sorri mais animado e vi todos suspirarem parecendo aliviados.

Antes que a Sra. Gertrudes se fosse de uma vez por todas, o velho cruzador do meu pai, estacionou na calçada e o pai saiu ofegante.

\- Desculpa o atraso. Eu parei pra pegar umas flores.

Assim que olhei pro meu pai e pras flores que ele trouxe, eu não agüentei, o abracei com um fungo muito macho.

\- Por quê? Ela era tão jovem...

\- Menos Edward. – Alice voltou a murmurar e a ignorei de novo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem filho. Era a hora dela. – senti ele me dar um tapinha nas costas e assenti.

 **Ditador ou não, o meu pai sempre sabia o que dizer.**

* * *

N/A: Oh MEU DEUS

estamos de volta com mais uma parte da saga e a ultima

Sera que ela sera tão louca quanto

Então gente vai ser o mesmo esquema. Dois cap por dia, se tiver coment em. Se nao so um

E olha quem voltou só por ele. nossa beta favorita \0/

 **N/B** – Quanta emoção , volta só pra betar o _doidim_... (Tuca)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **2.**

Depois de refeito.

Tipo assim, depois de chorar na privacidade do meu banheiro a morte prematura da Sra. Gertrudes.

Emmett, Jasper, pai e eu estávamos experimentando o terno para o casamento.

E cara, eu fiquei incrível de smoking.

Eu nasci pra usar um.

\- Eu não pareço um agente secreto? – fiz uma pose com a mão no queixo e Jasper riu.

\- Com certeza.

\- Seu tom foi meio sarcástico, vou te ignorar a partir de agora.

\- Não ligue pra ele Edward, você está ótimo. E eu, um arraso. – Emmett fez pose também colocando a mão no queixo e assenti.

Estávamos arrasando.

Bella vai ter um ataque de pervertida, eu espero, quando me ver de smoking, porque eu tava lindo demais.

\- Vocês são uns idiotas. – murmurou Jasper ajeitando a gravata e Emmett bufou.

\- Você tá com inveja porque eu sou o padrinho de Edward.

\- Como é? – perguntei.

\- Não sou? – Emmett perguntou.

\- Ele não é? – Jasper perguntou.

\- Não é o Jacob? – pai se intrometeu vindo para a sala de smoking.

Ele estava um arraso também, se ele desse sorte, poderia pegar alguma coroa boazuda na festa.

Todos me olharam e olhei em volta.

\- Então, eu meio que esperava que fosse Jacob, porque vocês sabem... ele é um dos meus melhores amigos...

\- Eu sou seu melhor amigo. – guinchou Emmett.

\- E quanto a mim? Quem te deu conselhos sobre sexo? – gritou Jasper e todos olhamos para ele.

\- Certo e foram ótimos conselhos. Mas, essa fase já passou e isso é meio difícil, mas como Jacob está morto, eu realmente não tenho um padrinho no momento.

\- Edward, Jacob não está morto.

\- Pra mim ele está.

\- Ele só está desapareci...

\- Morto e enterrado. – interrompi o pai e me voltei para os meus amigos de verdade. – Então, onde estávamos?

\- Então serei eu. – começou Jasper e Emmett bufou.

\- Nem pensar, eu sou a melhor escolha.

Olhei para o meu pai em busca de ajuda, mas ele já tinha se sentado e estava vendo um jogo.

Inútil!

\- Caras, vamos pensar nisso com calma.

\- Sim, escolha um de nós.

\- Aqui e agora?

\- Sim. – falaram ao mesmo tempo, eu ponderei qual seria a maneira mais sensata de tomar essa decisão.

\- Já sei, vamos fazer uma partida de _joken pou_ , pedra, papel ou tesoura.

 **Isso que foi uma boa idéia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

3.

Depois de uma exaustiva partida de _joken pou_ e foi exaustiva mesmo, teve muitas melhor de três, depois melhor de dez, para chegar ao resultado final não foi fácil.

E o perdedor ainda estava emburrado.

Enfim, no final, Jasper acabou ganhando.

\- Então padrinho o que faremos hoje à noite?

\- Hein? – isso fez Emmett sorrir.

\- Ah é mesmo padrinho, o que faremos?

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos.

\- Despedida de solteiro. – gritamos animados, meu pai riu do sofá e o vi olhando para Jasper, assim como nós.

Ao ver que o pobrezinho estava meio perdido, resolvi ajudar.

\- Como eu não quero apanhar no dia do meu casamento, uma casa de má reputação está fora de questão, então vamos a um bar encher a cara. – falei erguendo os polegares e sorrindo.

Eles com certeza iam amar aquela idéia.

\- Sério que você disse casa de má reputação? – perguntou Jasper com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros.

\- Eu não quis ser grosseiro na frente do meu pai.

\- Por favor, filho, seja, nunca mais diga casa de má reputação.

\- Que seja, o que acharam do plano?

\- Edward você ainda é de menor, todos são.

\- Eu vou fazer 18 e vou casar, se isso não faz de mim um adulto, eu não sei o que mais fará.

\- Fazer 21.

\- Aff pai, você que estragar a minha última noite de liberdade?

\- Achei que estivesse louco pra se casar.

\- E estou, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso aproveitar a minha última noite antes de me amarrar.

\- Edward que tipo de festa de despedida de solteiro você quer?

\- Sei lá, fazer algo louco ou selvagem. – olhei ansiosamente pra eles que se entreolharam.

\- Certo, vou pensar em algo, selvagem.

\- Isso.

\- Mas nada ilegal, Chefe. – Jasper se apressou em dizer e olhei para o meu pai que parecia preocupado.

Aff, o que ele acha que eu ia fazer?

 **Só quero uma última farra, não roubar um banco, pai às vezes tem tão pouca fé em mim.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

4.

Tiramos os smokings para não amassar e o devolvi para os caras levarem para a mansão.

\- Você vem cara? – eles estavam indo para casa, mas neguei.

\- Não, tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

\- Ok, passamos aqui mais tarde.

\- Tchau cara.

Eles se despediram e entraram no carro.

Olhei para eles indo e suspirei.

Amanhã seria o grande dia.

Eu iria me tornar um homem responsável.

Sim, era assustador só de pensar.

Enfim, só fazia algumas semanas que havíamos decidido essa coisa toda de casamento e como queríamos casar antes de ir pra "Faculdade", notou as aspas, porque era uma Faculdade falsa.

No Alasca.

Isso mesmo, Alasca, pensa quem em sã consciência iria fazer uma Faculdade no Alasca? Não sei como os meus pais não desconfiaram que tivesse algo errado.

Acho que estavam felizes que eu realmente houvesse entrado em uma Faculdade, o que era um insulto, porque as minhas notas eram ótimas, ou não viam à hora de se livrar de mim.

Acho que era mais o último.

Você fez algumas loucuras na vida, tomou algumas decisões estranhas, e já era considerada pessoa não grata.

Enfim, voltei para o meu quarto, ignorando o meu pai repressor e corri para cima, ao entrar me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava realmente animado para me casar.

Bella finalmente seria minha, eu seria um vampiro e teríamos um cachorro.

Teria como a vida ficar melhor?

Ouvi o celular assoviar com o som de uma nova notificação, me sentei o pegando e sorri ao ver que era o meu grupo favorito.

 **Vampiros Fodões**

 **Caius Volturi:** Estou entediado.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Olhar pra sua cara me deixa entediado.

 **Caius Volturi:** Mas você está sempre entediado.

 **Marcus Volturi:** É porque sempre estou olhando pra sua cara.

 **Caius Volturi:** Você quer que eu me irrite?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Você não está sempre irritado?

 **Caius Volturi:** Olhar pra sua cara me deixa irritado.

 **Edward Swan:** Caras, o que deu em vocês?

 **Caius Volturi:** Aro.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Aro.

Oxê, o que o vampiro das trevas fez?

 **Edward Swan:** O que ele fez?

 **Caius Volturi:** Ele existe.

 **Marcus Volturi:** He he, essa é boa.

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward quando virar um vampiro venha pra Volterra. Mataremos Aro e você o substitui. O que acha?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Excelente idéia irmão.

 **Caius Volturi:** Não é? As coisas seriam muito mais divertidas com Edward por aqui.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu não ficaria mais entediado.

 **Caius Vulturi:** E nem eu mais irritado.

 **Edward Swa:** Vocês são doidos, mas mesmo assim não vai rolar, já tenho planos com Bella.

 **Caius Volturi:** E quais os planos?

 **Edward Swan:** Casamento, a lua de mel é secreta. Bella não quer me contar onde será, aff. Enfim, depois transformação e aí vamos adotar um cão.

 **Caius Volturi:** Que planos mais simplórios, largue tudo e venha pra Volterra, você seria um rei maravilhoso.

 **Marcus Volturi** : Caius não diga isso, os planos de Edward são maravilhosos, mas depois de se estabelecer como marido, vampiro e pai do seu cachorro, venha nos visitar, ok?

 **Edward Swan** : Com certeza caras, eu vou sim. E desculpa Caius, mas ser rei não é a minha.

 **Caius Volturi:** Tudo bem, mas tem que vir nos visitar em breve.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Sim, venha, esse castelo nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que você partiu.

Sorri, também sentia falta dos caras. E embora a idéia de se livrarem do irmão mala fosse boa, eu não sabia se eles estavam falando sério ou só brincando.

 **Eu esperava que brincando, mas bem lá no fundo eu sabia que era sério.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

5.

Depois de falar com os caras me joguei na cama olhando para o teto. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa desde a grande luta com os recém criados e o vampiro/mendingo/gay/psicoperseguidor2.

Meu melhor amigo tinha "morrido", Bella e eu finalmente tínhamos contado pra geral que íamos nos casar.

Todos ficaram muito felizes com a notícia, o meu pai mais que todos, com certeza porque meus problemas de rebeldia seriam da conta de outra pessoa, na verdade, ele disse isso na minha cara.

Minha mãe só ficou meio feliz.

Parte dela acha que Bella não me merece, mas a outra parte tava feliz que Bella fosse rica e que eu teria um casamento chique.

Minha mãe era estranha, mas estava tudo bem por mim.

Virei na cama encarando a janela e sorri ao ver Bella entrando no quarto, ela piscou pra mim e assim que terminou de entrar, pulou na minha cama, rindo a abracei apertado.

\- Olá futura Sra. Swan. – ela riu mais e nos virei na cama, eu ficando sobre ela e lhe dei um beijinho estalado.

Seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço e seu sorriso era gigante.

\- Olá futuro marido. – rimos como idiotas, nos beijamos mais, contudo afastei-me rapidamente, pois tinha uma pergunta importante.

\- Ah, eu não sei se tinha te avisado, mas vou deixar bem claro, você está proibida de ter um stripper na sua despedida de solteira. – ela riu e nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

Começou a tirar a blusa e sorri abertamente, sorriso esse que morreu ao olhar para porta.

\- Bella, meu pai tá lá embaixo e a porta está abe... – tão rápido que mal terminei a frase ela foi até a porta a trancando e voltou para a cima de mim...

\- Onde estávamos?

\- Uh... despedida de solteira?

\- Pelo que sei, estou tendo a minha despedida de solteira bem agora.

\- Oh. Então eu sou o seu stripper pessoal?

\- Com certeza. – terminou de tirar a blusa e já estava tirando o sutiã.

Fiquei admirando os seus peitos enquanto contemplava o que fazer.

Tinha que tomar uma decisão muito difícil ali.

\- No que pensa tanto?

 **\- Em como dizer pros caras que a despedida de solteiro já era...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

6.

Sorrindo como um idiota, olhei para Bella ao meu lado, linda e perfeita, em breve minha pela eternidade.

Ela se virou pra mim com um largo sorriso, ergueu a sua mão passando os dedos por meu rosto, até pará-la em meu peito bem acima do meu coração.

O senti bater rápido contra a sua palma gelada e sorri também.

\- Quando eu for como você, ainda a sentirei gelada?

\- Não, teremos a mesma temperatura. Seremos iguais.

\- Gostei disso.

\- Eu gosto como é agora.

Estreitei os olhos pra ela.

\- Não pode mudar de idéia, hein?

\- Eu não vou. Eu vou sempre te amar Edward, humano ou vampiro.

Ela era tão fofa, me derretia todo com essas declarações de amor, ela era tão apaixonada por mim.

\- Bom, mas vou ser muito melhor de vampiro. Sabe incrível, porque eu já sou bonito humano, imagina vampiro.

\- Vai ser deslumbrante.

\- Exatamente.

Rindo, ela nos virou na cama.

\- Então, ainda vai pra despedida de solteiro?

\- Nem pensar. Eu já tenho minha stripper pessoal.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

\- Sério?

Ela sorriu e saiu de cima de mim, tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender o que acontecia, quando ela voltou para a cama, vestia uma fantasia da Mulher Maravilha.

Ai meu Deus!

A fantasia se retornou realidade.

Sonhos podem se realizar.

Só acho, tipo, ela devia usar essa fantasia o tempo todo.

\- Sério isso?

\- Muito sério.

\- Isso! Obrigado Deus! – ergui os braços em uma oração de agradecimento.

Bella riu e começou a minha festa de despedida de solteiro.

 **Melhor despedida de solteiro da vida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

7.

Bella riu enquanto já começava a descer por meu corpo dando beijos enquanto praticamente rasgava as roupas do meu corpo.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Eu estava era adorando.

Ser usado e abusado pela minha vampira era o céu.

Vestida de Mulher Maravilha ainda...

Sonhos podem… Espera fantasias sexuais podem se realizar.

Quando eu já estava nu, Bella se sentou sobre mim usando a sua fantasia.

Sexy pra caralho.

-Então, o que quer de mim?

\- Estou na dúvida. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei.

\- Por um lado, quero que tire tudo. Por outro você, tá tão sexy de Mulher Maravilha que fica difícil escolher.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou sobre mim me dando um super beijo.

Bom pra porra.

-Que tal eu adorar o seu pau enquanto uso a fantasia e depois você a tira de mim e me fode.

 **Bonita e inteligente tinha tanta sorte!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

8.

E pode apostar que ela adorou o meu pau.

Tipo, ele foi idolatrado pela boca sexy da minha _vampi_.

Senti-me um rei sendo mimado por seus súditos.

Aquela boca me fez gritar.

Isso mesmo, gritar.

Pai não estava em casa.

Ele não estava, né?

Isso não importava agora. Se tivesse também, ele só ia ver como o filho dele era macho.

Enfim, Bella usou e abusou do meu pau.

Quando ela me liberou, estava com um sorriso muito presunçoso. Ergui o dedo pedindo um minuto.

Afinal, eu ainda era apenas um humano.

E precisava me recuperar.

Ah, não via a hora de ser vampiro. Aí sim, ela ia ver só.

Não daria um descanso pra essa mulher.

Assim que senti as minhas pernas de novo, sim, ela me deixou nesse estado, eu pulei em cima dela.

Bella riu do meu ataque surpresa, mas não pareceu se importar, pois me abraçou com braços e pernas.

Beijei-a demoradamente enquanto afastava a sua calcinha e a tocava.

Porra, ela estava molhada.

Ela gemeu contra a minha boca enquanto arqueava o corpo em busca do meu toque.

Esfreguei o seu clitóris enquanto a fudia com os meus dedos. Ela gemeu alto me abraçando mais e mais forte.

Quando precisei respirar, afastei a boca da dela, contudo a sua veio para a minha garganta, lá ela chupou a pele me fazendo gemer e começar a endurecer.

Continuei provocando a sua entrada e a cada gemido dela, eu ficava mais e mais duro.

-Edward… - ela gemeu se agarrando a mim e ansioso para senti-la, tirei os meus dedos os levando à boca e provando. Porra, estava duro feito rocha agora.

Bella rosnou de repente e quando vi estava deitado de bruços com ela sobre mim.

-Bella…

\- Preciso de você. Agora...

\- Foda-se, sim!

Ela praticamente rasgou a calcinha da fantasia enquanto me montava.

Gemi vergonhosamente ao me enterrar na sua buceta molhada.

Bella arfou espalmando o meu peito enquanto subia e descia no meu pau.

Sem nenhuma vergonha, eu gozei rápido e felizmente ela me seguiu.

Bella caiu em cima de mim arfante e sorri acariciando as suas costas nuas.

Melhor despedida de solteiro da vida.

 **Quem precisa de uma stripper com uma noiva como a minha?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

9.

Suspirei enquanto a mãe ajeitava a minha gravata.

\- Já está bom, mãe.

\- Pare de se mexer. – olhei para o meu pai que somente fingia olhar para o seu celular.

\- Você não devia estar ajudando a noiva, huh? É onde todas as mulheres estão agora.

\- Não, prefiro ficar com o meu bebê. – olhei mais uma vez para o pai, dessa vez ele estava colocando um fone.

Traidor.

\- Mãe, Bella é uma boa moça.

\- Que seja. Mas se ela te largar de novo, ela morre.

\- Primeiro, eu quem terminei. Segundo, eu não acho que você conseguiria machucar Bella. E terceiro, além de mais importante, ela nunca vai embora.

\- Que seja. - olhei mais uma vez para o meu pai e ele tinha os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo.

Filho da pu…

\- Então, onde vai ser a lua de mel mesmo?

\- Não sei, é surpresa. - murmurei me olhando no espelho tentando ajeitar o meu cabelo.

Alice havia arrumado o meu cabelo, ele estava todo certinho e penteado, meio estranho, não que eu não estivesse lindo, porque eu estava.

Estava muito lindo.

\- A família dela que está pagando?

Na verdade, Bella tinha o seu próprio dinheiro, ainda assim, os Cullen pagaram o casamento e Bella ia pagar a lua de mel.

Isso mesmo, eu estava me casando com uma mulher muito rica.

\- Sim. - murmurei por fim.

Era melhor não entrar em detalhes.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, em seguida mamãe Esme colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Pronto, querido?

Mãe bufou, mas a ignorei, finalmente havia chegado a hora de Bella me fazer um homem honesto.

 **\- Estou mais do que pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

10.

Esperei no altar feito por Alice.

Na verdade, toda a decoração foi feita por ela, não estava nada mal, mas eu estava muito nervoso para reparar nos detalhes.

Podia ver a minha família vampira, a minha família humana e alguns dos colegas da Escola. Tava geral lá.

Ok nem todos, faltava alguém... ...o meu falecido melhor amigo, entretanto ele sempre estará em nossos corações.

Assim como a Sra. Gertrudes.

Ah, tinha alguns lobos também.

Aposto que ninguém teve um casamento tão seleto.

Confesso que agora que à hora chegara, eu estava um pouco nervoso.

Depois de hoje eu seria um homem de família.

Era meio assustador.

\- Tudo bem, cara? - murmurou Jasper, engoli em seco.

\- Só um pouco nervoso.

Ele riu.

\- Não fique. É como qualquer outro dia.

\- Ficou nervoso quando se casou com Alice?

\- Em nenhuma das vezes.

Porra, quantas vezes foram?

Eu ia ter que fazer isso mais de uma vez?

Nada contra.

Mas passar por esse estresse uma vez já era o suficiente.

Claro que quando Rosalie começou a tocar piano, sim, ela quem estava tocando no meu casamento, eu meio que estranhei quando ela se ofereceu. Todavia aceitei, pois era bom fazer atividades que a deixasse feliz, só assim ela saia da depressão.

Pobre Rosie...

Enfim, os pensamentos sobre nunca mais fazer essas merda sumiram quando a vi.

Porra...

Pense numa mulher bonita.

E pensa num cara feliz na lua de mel.

Era só olhar pra ela toda linda de branco sorrindo e vindo em minha direção que eu com certeza faria isso de novo.

 **Eu faria isso um milhão de vezes...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

11.

Quando Bella chegou estendi as mãos e ela as pegou com um sorriso.

Olhei para o sogrão que sorriu. Ele sorria, mas eu podia ler nas entrelinhas "você nunca será bom o suficiente pra minha filha". Tão triste isso.

\- Bem vindo à família, Edward.

\- Obrigado Carlisle. - ele sorriu e estreitei os olhos, eu sabia o que ele realmente estava pensando.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas deu de ombros indo se sentar com a mamãe Esme. Bella riu e a olhei, isso me fez sorrir e me esquecer os problemas com o sogrão.

\- Você está linda. - ela sorriu mais ficando mais próxima. Levei as suas mãos aos lábios, beijando uma de cada vez.

\- Você também.

\- Eu sei, você tirou a sorte grande.

\- Tirei mesmo.

Isso que eu gostava em Bella, ela percebia a sorte que teve em ser minha futura esposa.

\- Prontos? - falou o Pastor Webber e assentimos.

\- Pronta.

\- Mais do que pronto.

Ambos sorrimos e olhamos uma para o outro, enquanto esperávamos que ele começasse.

\- Meus caros irmãos, estamos reunidos aqui hoje, para unirmos Isabella e Edward…

Então ele falou um monte de coisas, todavia eu só conseguia olhar pra Bella. Ela tava muito linda e sorrindo tanto que era capaz de explodir, assim como eu.

\- Edward? - vi que o Pastor tava me chamando e olhei pra ele meio confuso.

\- Que foi?

\- Você não respondeu.

\- Qual a pergunta?

\- Se você aceita Isabella como esposa.

\- Ah aceito. Eu meio que me distrai.

\- Com o quê? - Bella sussurrou e corei um pouco.

\- Você... - Ela sorriu e se inclinou me dando um beijo.

\- Se eu não fosse o que sou também, me distrairia com você.

\- Isabella, Edward podemos continuar?

Ah ta, o casamento.

 **Foco nas coisas importantes. Foco!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

12.

Depois de toda a parada do aceito e troca da aliança, que foi meio chato, mas era necessário, enfim, o Pastor nos declarou casados.

\- Eu lhes apresento o Sr. & Sra. Swan.

Bella e eu andamos pelo altar acenando para os amigos, família e o povo da Escola. Ah, alguns de Forks também, amigos do pai, eu acho, senão o meu casamento tava cheio de penetra.

\- No que está pensando? - Bella perguntou enquanto andávamos pelo longo corredor.

\- Que tem muito penetra no nosso casamento. - sussurrei e Bella riu.

\- Não são penetras. Esme e Carlisle convidaram a cidade toda.

Eita!

\- Nossa. Por quê?

\- Pra mostrar que a filha deles estava se casando bem?

\- E com certeza, ela está. - Bella riu. - Mas eu estou me casando bem também. Tirei a sorte grande. - movi as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir mais.

\- Bobo.

\- Então, agora que estamos casados, quais os grandes planos?

\- Lua de mel?

\- Parece bom. Muito sexo sem reservas.

\- Sem reservas? Você descobriu onde vai ser a lua de mel?

\- Não por quê?

\- Uh… então deixa pra lá.

\- Não vai me contar mesmo?

\- Não.

\- Aff pra que tanto suspense? Nem vamos sair do quarto mesmo. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

Ela achou mesmo que íamos fazer outra coisa na lua de mel?

 **Pobre vampira iludida.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

13.

Depois da caminhadinha básica, fomos pra festa.

Que era colada na parte que foi feita a cerimônia do casamento. Então Bella e eu ficamos de lado e ficamos recebendo as felicitações do povo todo, enquanto eles iam se sentar para comer e beber.

Pai e mãe foram os primeiros, pai me abraçou apertado enquanto me dizia muita coisa linda e que com certeza seria memorável. Ele nunca repetiria essas coisas novamente, pelo canto do olho, só conseguia ver a minha mãe. Essa veia ia aprontar. Ela deu dois beijos em cada uma da bochecha de Bella, em seguida sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez Bella arregalar os olhos e forçar um sorriso.

Eu sabia.

-Te amo, filho. - pai terminou o seu discurso que não ouvi nada… merda.

Espero que alguém tenha ouvido pra me contar.

Então só sorri e acenei.

Era o mais seguro nessas situações.

Pai foi abraçar Bella e mãe veio até mim.

-O que você disse a Bella?

\- Bem vinda à família. - estreito os olhos e ela beija a minha bochecha.

\- Mãeeee…

\- Só dei uns conselhos de vida pra ela.

\- Sei...

Ela sorriu e disse que me amava, depois se foi.

Olhei para Bella preocupado, mas ela só sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Bem, seja o que fosse, não abalou Bella, então deixaria para mais tarde.

Em seguida veio a família de Bella e ao contrário da minha, foi só animação.

-Agora é oficial. Você é da família. - falou Emmett e neguei.

\- Ainda faltam duas etapas.

\- Quais? - perguntou Esme e rolei os olhos.

\- Primeiro eu ser como vocês. - eles assentiram.

\- E a outra? - perguntou Jasper e essa era a mais difícil.

\- Meu sogro gostar de mim.

\- Eu não gosto de você? - perguntou Carlisle confuso e assenti tristemente.

\- Infelizmente, não.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca e suspirei.

Tão triste isso.

-Quero bolo. - resmunguei ao lado de Bella, ela sorriu para mim e beijou o meu queixo.

\- Jajá você come.

Sorri feliz enquanto a família de Bella saía, dando lugar aos próximos convidados, ainda ouvi Carlisle perguntando pra mamãe Esme o que eu queria dizer.

Ele era tão confuso às vezes.

 **Sentia-me mal por ele.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

14.

Depois de cumprimentar o povo todo, eu já ia em direção ao bolo, mas Bella me puxou na direção contrária.

-O bolo tá pra lá...

\- Mas a pista de dança pra cá.

\- Uh?

\- Você não quer ter a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher?

Eita que casar era complicado.

-Isso é importante?

\- Extremamente.

Suspirei.

O que eu não faria por aquela mulher.

-Ok, vamos dançar. Mas depois quero o meu bolo.

\- Ok. - ela abraçou o meu braço toda feliz, sorri beijando o seu cabelo.

Fomos para o meio da festa todos ficaram nos observando enquanto dançávamos, até que era legal.

Segurei a cintura de Bella enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço, ficamos nos olhando com sorrisos bobos o tempo todo.

-Sr. e Sra. Swan pessoal. - alguém gritou, provavelmente Emmett, rimos, quando todos começaram a aplaudir.

Logo outras pessoas começaram a dançar, antes que eu percebesse, o sogrão veio tirar Bella pra dançar, mas mamãe Esme veio dançar comigo.

\- Então mamãe feliz de me ter na família? - movi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu.

\- Muito. E você, ansioso para ser um Cullen em definitivo?

\- E como. Já tô cansado dessa vida humana. Partiu vampirismo. - ela riu.

\- Fico feliz. Sei que Bella acha que está te condenando, mas eu não penso assim.

\- Não?

\- Não. Penso que ela está te renascendo. Vocês dois.

Suspirei. Quase chorei ali, mamãe Esme era boa com as palavras.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

15.

Depois da dança. Vi Bella dançando com o pai e aproveitei para ir pro bolo, claro que no meio do caminho meu celular tocou.

Quem seria?

Tipo, eu tava casando, quem me ligaria num momento desses.

Vi que era ligação do whats.

Eita. Era vídeo chamada.

Ao ver o nome sorri abertamente.

-Caius. – falei animadamente e ele sorriu.

\- Edward. Oh, como você está charmoso de noivo.

\- Deixe-me ver? – Marcus entrou em foco na tela. E sorri acenando.

\- Marcus.

\- Você está lindo. Como um rei.

\- Também acho.

\- Vocês são os melhores. Queria que tivessem vindo.

\- Nós também, mas se fossemos íamos ter que levar o mala do Aro e não queríamos estragar o seu casamento. Afinal é um dia feliz hoje.

-Sabe, eu estou bem aqui. – ouvi Aro resmungar do lado e ri.

\- Olá, Vossa Alteza!

Ele resmungou um oi e bufei.

Que rei mal humorado. Por isso que ninguém gostava dele.

\- Ah caras, deixa eu mostra a festa pra vocês. – virei o celular pra eles verem a geral. Bella apareceu ao meu lado.

\- Edward, sério que você está falando com os Volturi?

\- Sim. Mas eles que me ligaram.

Encostei o meu rosto no de Bella e coloquei o celular na nossa cara.

\- Olha caras, vejam como a minha esposa tá linda.

\- Está linda mesmo.

\- Vocês formam um lindo casal. – eles falaram animadamente e até Bella sorriu depois dessa.

\- Obrigada. Que pena que não puderam vir.

\- Também sentimos muito, mas não queríamos levar o mala do Aro e estragar a festa.

\- Sério, eu posso ouvir tudo o que vocês dizem. – resmungou Aro mais uma vez ao fundo e mais uma vez, foi ignorado.

Bella e eu rimos.

Sério, a moral desse rei, não tava nada boa.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

16.

Os caras se despediram e já ia pro meu bolo de novo, quando Bella agarrou a minha mão me levando para o outro lado.

\- Bella, o bolo fica pra lá.

\- Eu sei, mas tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Sério, eu ia ter lombrigas por causa daquele bolo.

\- É bom ser uma super surpresa.

Ela sorriu e me levou para trás da casa um pouco longe da festa. Eita, será que ela queria transar na floresta?

Por mim tudo bem.

No final era uma boa surpresa.

Uma rapidinha no meio da festa.

Só pra quem pode.

Quando Bella parou já ia abrir as calças, mas parei no meio ao ver Jake.

\- Oxê, o que ele faz aqui?

Que tipo de surpresa era aquela?

\- Seu padrinho queria te ver. – ela falou e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- E aí, cara. – ele sorriu abertamente e estreitei os olhos.

\- Ora veja só, o morto retornando a vida.

\- Uh, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. – Bella murmurou e sumiu.

Bufei cruzando os braços.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? Implorar por perdão?

\- Algo assim.

\- Sério?

Ele assentiu chegando mais perto.

\- Eu sei que exagerei Edward e sinto muito. Não devia ter feito aquilo.

\- Sim, não devia.

\- Foi totalmente absurdo da minha parte.

\- Totalmente.

\- Amigos, irmãos, colegas, brows não agem daquele jeito, não é? Eu já disse amigo? – ele brincou e sorri.

\- Amigo. – falei animadamente e o abracei apertado.

Quando ele me soltou me deu uma boa olhada e sorriu.

\- Tá bonitão de noivo.

\- Eu sei que estou. Pena que não pode ser o padrinho.

\- Pois é. Quem foi o seu padrinho?

\- Jasper.

\- Uh, eu teria sido melhor.

Preferi não dizer nada, deixá-lo ser feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

17.

\- Então, quais os planos agora?

\- Planos?

\- Sim, já vai virar um sangue suga? – ele resmungou a palavra e bufei.

\- Não, vou pra lua de mel.

\- Lua de mel?

\- Claro. É a melhor parte de se casar. – ele assentiu. – Depois eu vou ser transformado.

\- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa boa.

\- E é. Vou ser como Bella.

\- E o que isso tem de bom?

\- Pra mim tem. Vou ser forte, rápido e muito mais lindo.

\- Você já é lindo. – murmurou e fingi que não o ouvi.

Na verdade, era melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Ah, tem um bolo gigante, vamos lá comer... – comecei a me afastar, mas ele agarrou o meu braço me parando.

\- Edward, você ainda pode mudar de idéia.

\- Jake, eu já me casei.

\- Eu falo dessa besteira de ser um sangue suga.

\- Mas eu quero ser um sangue suga. Quer dizer, vampiro.

\- Por quê? Por que quer ser um monstro?

\- Jake... Eu não vou ser um monstro. Vou ser o mesmo cara.

\- Não vai. Vai ser um monstro nojento.

Suspirei.

Ele era muito cabeça dura, às vezes.

\- Jake olha, eu já me decidi... é isso o que quero pra mim. O que eu escolhi pra mim, você não pode aceitar?

\- NÃO! – ele gritou e me afastei quando ele começou a tremer.

\- Jake?

\- Eu nunca vou aceitar isso. Eu não posso aceitar que ela vá te condenar.

\- Ela não vai... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Sim, ela vai. E eu não posso deixar, eu vim aqui pedir, uma última vez Edward.

\- Uh?

\- Me escolha?

Ai Deus.

O que havia com aquela pessoa?

Será que ele tinha problemas mentais?

Quantas vezes eu teria que dizer que eu gostava de mulher?

Será que se eu falasse em outra língua ele entenderia?

 **Porque na nossa, parecia que não tava dando certo.**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervo**

 **Deixa eu explicar porque as vezes nao tem postagem duas vezes por dia**

 **Tem 3 motivos**

 **Vou ate subir no banquinho pra isso**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Peraaa**

 **Subi**

 **Mitivo 1**

 **Tem pouco coment :'(**

 **Nao vou ficar sem posta so por que poucos comentam, mas ai so vou posta 1 por dia**

 **Motivo2**

 **Eu to veia gente a disposição não é mais a mesma. Por isso que atraso os cap as vezes. Entre trabalho, academia, cuidar da casa e os vicios basicos sabem fic, series, dramas e livros eu ainda escrevo. Ainda tento ser pontual pra vocês. Mas nem sempre posso.**

 **Motivo3**

 **Eu esqueço de posta quem ta la no grupo di face me berra se eu so postei um cap por dia e vcs comentaram**

 **Exijam seus direitos \0/**

 **Kkkk**

 **Com isso dito**

 **Vou postar e vcs vão ler**

 **Agora me vou**

 **Deixa eu descer do banquinho e ir embora**

 **Pera**

 **Pera**

 **Desci e fui**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

18.

\- Me gusta la mujer. – falei e ele franziu o cenho.

\- O quê?

\- Tô tentando dizer em outra língua para ver se entra em sua cabeça dura. Eu gosto de mulher, cara.

\- Mas… mas… - ele começou a tremer mais, de repente Bella estava a minha frente, protetoramente.

\- Chega cachorro. Seu tempo acabou.

\- Maldita sangue suga. – ele rosnou, em seguida o corpo dele explodiu e ele se transformou em um lobo, rosnou para mim, para Bella e correu para a floresta entre as àrvores.

Bella se voltou para mim com um olhar triste e sorri.

\- Então podemos comer o bolo agora?

\- É claro.

Andamos devagar de volta para a festa, segurei a mão de Bella entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Você não está me condenando, viu? Está me dando uma nova vida, uma muito melhor.

Ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você também Edward, está me dando uma nova vida.

\- Ótimo! Com isso resolvido, está na hora de tomar uma grande decisão.

\- Que seria?

\- Vamos fazer aquela parada besta de dar o bolo na boca um do outro?

\- Eu gostaria.

\- Mas você não come.

\- Mas seria legal. – ela fez aquela coisa fofa dela de corar vampiro, tipo não corava né? Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos e no seu jeito tímido que se ela pudesse, estaria corando, sorri.

\- Sim seria. Uh, será.

Quando voltamos para festa, finalmente fomos para a mesa do bolo.

E depois disso todo o resto se seguiu como um casamento como outro qualquer.

Cortamos o bolo, Bella me alimentou e a alimentei. O bolo estava muito bom, valeu à pena a espera tirou muitas fotos, dançamos. Falamos com o povo.

Estava tudo perfeito.

Estava dançando com Bella quando ela parou para me apresentar alguns amigos.

Vi um casal muito bonito, ambos bem pálidos de cabelos escuros, acompanhados de três loiras lindonas, sabe, bem no estilo de Rosie.

\- Ah Edward, esses são os Denali. A família no Alasca que segue a nossa, uh dieta.

\- Olá, obrigado por virem.

\- Bem vindo à família, Edward. – o cara sorriu e já gostei dele.

\- Estamos muito felizes em conhecê-lo.

Todos me cumprimentaram animadamente e sorri.

Que povo legal.

Mas por que eu estava com o pressentimento de que me esqueci de alguma coisa?

 **O que seria?**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

19.

Bella ficou conversando com os amigos até que reparei que uma das loiras estava me encarando muito.

Pigarreei e olhei discretamente para trás, vai ver ela estava olhando pra outra pessoa. Mas não tinha ninguém atrás, só eu mesmo.

Bella de repente apertou um pouco forte a minha mão e a olhei.

-Que foi?

\- Irina, qual o seu problema? – Ela rosnou me olhando e percebi que Bella a encarava meio tensa enquanto franzia o cenho.

\- Por que tem lobos aqui? – a vampira resmungou e olhei para os quileutes que transitavam de boa pela festa.

Qual era o problema dela?

\- Uh?

\- Aquelas… Aquelas coisas mataram Vic .

\- Quem é Vic? – sussurrei e a vampira rosnou mais uma vez.

\- Você nem se lembra dela? Depois dos seus cachorros a matarem?

\- Primeiro, eu nunca me lembro de ninguém. E segundo que cachorro?

\- Ela fala dos lobos, Edward. – Bella murmurou ainda parecendo irritada.

\- Ah, esses cachorro. Mas eles não são meus não, moça. São do mundo.

\- Que seja. Ainda assim eles mataram Vic.

\- Irina, ela veio matar Edward. A mando de James. – Bella tentou me defender, mas a loira nervosinha não parecia muito convencida não.

\- Isso é o que vocês dizem.

\- Chega Irina. – um homem falou e uma das loiras suspirou olhando pra Bella.

\- Sentimos muito Bella.

\- Melhor irmos. – a morena que estava com o homem falou, nos dando um olhar de desculpas.

\- Sim, é melhor. – Bella murmurou, eles assentiram e se foram levando a Srta. Irritadinha com eles.

Olhei para Bella em busca de uma explicação quando um braço gigante foi jogado em cima de mim e olhei para Emmett que sorria.

\- Então cara, o que achou da sua antiga rival?

Espera? Como é que é?


	20. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

20.

Achei que eu não tivesse escutado direito.

\- Repete, por favor?

\- Emmett! – Bella grunhiu e ele riu.

\- O quê? Sério que não contou pra ele?

Bella me olhou ansiosa.

\- Eu contei, mas como ele normalmente se esquece das coisas, eu estava na esperança de que ele não lembrasse mesmo.

Estava meio ofendido ali. Mas nem podia negar.

\- Que seja. Emmett fale que rival. – olhei em volta vendo se tinha algum vampiro bonitão que poderia tirar a minha vampira de mim.

Ele que tentasse, eu era amigo dos Volturi.

Quase Rei deles...

\- Tânya.

\- Quem?

\- A loira que acabou de sair daqui.

Espera...

Tanya?

Arregalei os olhos.

Lembrando-me agora.

Realmente, Bella tinha me contado sobre aquilo.

Olhei para Bella meio desconfiado e ela suspirou.

\- Nunca aconteceu nada entre eu e Tânya.

\- Não por falta de tentativa dela.

\- Emmett! Se não vai ajudar, vaza. – ela rosnou pra ele, que somente riu enquanto se afastava.

Ainda olhava para Bella meio desconfiado, fato que a fez suspirar e pegar a minha mão e começar a caminhar, eu a segui.

\- Olhe, eu te disse lembra? Ela mostrou interesse, mas antes de você, eu nunca quis ficar com ninguém.

\- Eu sei. É só... ela é bem bonita.

\- Você é mais.

Pior que eu era.

\- Você tem muita sorte em me ter. – ela riu e parou de andar me dando um selinho.

\- Tenho mesmo. Agora vamos para os discursos.

\- Hein?

\- Sabe, algumas pessoas querem falar algumas palavras pra gente.

\- Ah, legal. Espera, a minha mãe vai falar?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Agora estou preocupado.

Ela riu e passou a me puxar para as mesas, suspirei a seguindo. Bella achava que eu estava exagerando, mas ela não conhecia a minha mãe.

Eu estava realmente preocupado.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

21.

Bella me levou até uma das mesas, a que ficava mais a frente das outras, vi que Jasper, Alice, Rosie e Emmett já estavam em pé em frente da mesa.

Alice bateu com um garfo na taça e a música foi desligada.

\- Hora dos brindes, pessoal.

Todos começaram a se sentar e sorri para Bella.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, olhamos para frente e Alice sorriu para nós.

\- Bem, hoje é um grande dia, pois para a nossa família, está entrando essa pessoa maravilhosa que é Edward. Ele e Bella são destinados um ao outro, eu posso ver essas coisas... Esses dois nasceram pra ficar juntos. A Bella e Edward! – ela ergueu a sua taça e aplaudimos.

Jasper ergueu a sua taça.

\- Como sabem, eu sou o padrinho de Edward, embora eu não tenha conseguido dar a ele uma despida de solteiro épica, já que ele me dispensou... Quero que saiba que ser o seu padrinho não acaba hoje, é para sempre. Sempre estarei aí para você, meu amigo, meu irmão. Para lhe dar conselhos, ou só para apoiá-lo nas suas loucuras. Bella, assim como todos nós, tem sorte em tê-lo na família. A Bella e Edward!

Que lindo isso!

\- Minha vez! – falou Emmett animadamente, agora eu me preocupei. – Bem vindo à família irmãozinho, mal posso esperar para as grandes loucuras que vamos viver juntos. E obrigado por fazer a nossa Bella feliz. Ela sempre foi uma garota centrada e meio na dela, mas desde que te conheceu, ela é uma nova pessoa, muito mais feliz, na verdade, todos nós estamos. Mais uma vez, bem vindo a família. A Bella e Edward!

\- Cara, a sua família me ama muito.

\- Claro que ama.

\- Edward, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa fácil, mas obrigada por me aceitar como eu sou e por todo o seu apoio e abraços. Eles são muitos importantes para mim. O que eu mais gosto em você é o seu grande coração, que aceita a todos nós, que ama a minha irmã acima de tudo. Bem vindo a nossa família! A Edward e Bella!

Sequei uma lágrima discretamente.

Finalmente Rosie estava saindo da depressão.

Todos aplaudiram, eles saíram e vieram o sogrão e mamãe Esme.

Ixi, será que o sogrão ia dizer na frente de todo esse povo que não gostava de mim?

Espero que mamãe Esme não deixe...


	22. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

22.

\- Edward, o meu menino. Um dos dias mais feliz da minha vida foi o dia em que Bella te trouxe em casa. Eu vi como você trouxe luz e vida para a minha filha. Obrigada por fazer parte das nossas vidas. Você é um rapaz tão especial, cheio de alegria e amor, eu me sinto honrada que você compartilhe esse amor e alegria com a nossa família. Amo vocês meus filhos e estou muito feliz que estejam finalmente formalizando esse amor lindo que vocês têm. A Edward e Bella!

\- Mamãe Esme tem jeito com as palavras. – sussurrei e Bella assentiu com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro.

Prendi a respiração quando o sogrão ergueu a taça.

\- Bella, minha filha preciosa, o dia em que você nasceu foi muito feliz para mim, eu me senti completo, sabendo que sempre a teria ao meu lado. Sei que temos nossas diferenças, nem sempre concordamos, mas no final, você sempre toma as decisões certas... As certas para você e é isso o que mais amo em você. Você sempre soube escolher o seu caminho e mais uma vez você escolheu. Fico feliz que ele o tenha levado até Edward. Vocês se pertencem. E ver vocês dois hoje, se unindo me faz um homem feliz, sabendo que criei bem a minha filha. Amo você Isabella e a você Edward. Bem vindo à família garoto. A Edward e Bella!

Eu estava na duvida agora.

Ele gostava de mim ou não?

Depois dos aplausos, eles se foram e vieram os meus pais.

Ai Deus!

Minha mãe ergueu a sua taça e olhou diretamente para Bella.

\- Isabella, eu sei que você fará o meu menino muito feliz. Você já deve ter percebido que ele é um rapaz especial e único. Não há ninguém como o meu Edward no mundo, então dê muito valor a ele. Ou já sabe... – ela riu e franzi o cenho. O que foi aquilo? – Enfim, parabéns aos dois, que o futuro de vocês seja cheio de felicidade e amor. A Bella e Edward!

Vi meu pai pigarreando enquanto olhava consternado para a minha mãe.

\- Certo. Então eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas ainda acho que ele chegou muito cedo. Mesmo assim estou feliz por você rapaz, ainda mais por sua noiva ser uma moça boa, centrada e ajuizada, tudo o que você não é. – todos riram, mas eu não vi graça. Pai sorriu e continuou. – Então cuide bem dele, Bella. Ele vai te dar muita dor de cabeça ao longo da vida, mas muita felicidade também. Como Renée disse, Edward é único e especial. É o meu menino e eu vou te emprestá-lo, então cuide bem dele, sim? A Bella e Edward!

Cara, o meu pai repressor foi muito legal agora.

Mais um povo falou lá, os caras da escola, mas não prestei muita atenção.

Suspirei.

Finalmente eu estava casado.

Era oficial!

E assustador...

\- Quer dançar mais? – olhei para Bella e sorri.

\- Claro. Assim posso mostrar a minha linda esposa um pouco mais.

Rindo, ela se levantou e a segui.

Eu a seguiria até o fim do mundo.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

23.

Quando finalmente acabou, me despedi de todos. Abracei a minha família vampira, os lobos que vieram e o povo da escola. Cumprimentei o povão de Forks que bem conhecia.

Quase fui sufocado por minha mãe.

E abracei apertado o meu pai repressor.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e me mandou ter juízo.

Como se eu não tivesse.

Mas eu ia tentar por ele.

Era hora de ir.

Bella veio para o meu lado usando um vestido comum e bufei.

\- Você tinha que ter ficado de noiva!

\- Eu não vou pegar o avião de noiva, né?

\- Aff!

\- Eu visto pra você outro dia e você o tira de mim, ok?

\- Ok.

Emmett colocou as nossas malas no carro e veio me abraçar, mais uma vez.

\- Cara, eu vou só pra lua de mel. Eu volto, viu?

\- Eu sei. Mas vou sentir a sua falta.

Rolei os olhos.

Mas claro que ele iria...

\- Eu sei, mas seja bom pra Rosie. Dê muitos abraços nela e peça uns conselhos pro Jasper.

\- Seu filho da...

Antes que ele terminasse, Rosie o arrastou pra longe enquanto sorria pra mim.

Estava tão feliz por ela.

Mamãe Esme me abraçou apertado.

\- Se cuide e divirta-se.

\- Ok mamãe Esme.

\- Como é que é? – a minha mãe ofegou e fiz uma careta.

\- Mãe, ela agora é a minha mãe também, assim como o Dr. Cullen é meu pai. – ele me olhou e pigarreei. – Desculpe Sr. Dr. Cullen.

\- Que seja. Eu não a quero me chamando de mãe. – ela olhou de esguelha pra Bella que só sorriu.

Eu mereço.

\- OK, eu já vou. – abracei a minha mãe apertado e beijei a sua bochecha.

\- Te amo bebê.

\- Também mãe. Manda um abraço por Phil.

Como ele tinha trabalho, nem deu pra vir, pena, gostava do cara.

Com um suspiro, olhei pro povo e acenei.

Hora de começar a vida de casado.

Como um homem de bem.

\- Pronto? – Bella perguntou abrindo a porta do carro enquanto esticava a mão para mim.

\- Mais do que pronto.

Sorrindo entramos no carro e fomos para a nossa lua de mel.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

24.

\- Então quem é Vic? – finalmente perguntei quando estávamos no carro e Bella riu.

\- Agora que você pensou nisso? – dei de ombros.

\- Eu estava preocupado com a sua fase lésbica e depois com as possíveis ofensas que a minha mãe acabaria soltando contra a sua família.

Ela riu.

\- Eu não tive uma fase lésbica.

\- Eu ainda tenho as minhas duvidas.

Aquela vampira era muito bonita.

Eu nem sei quem era a tal Tânia. Mas as três eram lindas, eu pegava fácil, então nem culpava Bella se ela não tivesse resistido.

Ainda mais que naquela época ela não me conhecia, né?

Se inclinando em minha direção, ela encostou a boca na minha garganta e acariciou o meu pau lentamente, depois lambeu a minha pele.

\- Acredite Edward, eu gosto de pau, principalmente o seu.

\- Ok. – ofeguei e olhei de esguelha pro banco da frente onde o motorista dirigia em silêncio para o aeroporto.

Sim, nós iríamos hoje à noite pra lua de mel surpresa.

Eu estava além de empolgado.

Bella olhou para o banco da frente e suspirou parando de me apalpar, só deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e beijando a minha bochecha rapidamente.

\- Victoria era a vampira que tentou te matar e os lobos a mataram, lembra agora? – ela falou baixinho e assenti.

Ah, aquela vampira.

Foi no tempo em que eu terminara com Bella.

Eu meio que tinha apagado aquela fase da minha memória.

\- Lembrei-me agora.

\- Então se lembra que quando Laurent tentou te pegar, ela tinha vindo nos avisar e Carlisle passou para ela o endereço dos Denali. Ela viveu um tempo com eles e ao que parece, se envolveu com Irina, mas não conseguiu ficar na nossa... uh dieta. Foi quando ela entrou em contato novamente com James e veio atrás de você.

\- Entendi. Lembro-me vagamente dessas coisas aí que falou, mas lembro.

Ela riu e se deitou mais em mim.

\- Descanse, será uma longa viagem até o aeroporto e depois de avião.

\- OK. Preciso repor as energias, pra assim que chegarmos consumarmos o nosso casamento. – ela riu.

\- Vai ser hoje?

\- É claro. Se nós estivéssemos sozinhos, seria era agora.

\- Quer que eu o mande parar o carro? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e grunhi, essa mulher gostava de me tentar.

Pensei por um momento, mas neguei.

\- Não, quando chegarmos lá...

\- Ok.

Ah, mas quando chegássemos, eu ia usar e abusar dessa mulher... espera, da minha esposa.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

25.

A viagem de avião foi muito demorada. Então eu dormi pela maior parte do tempo. Ao me acordar ainda estava meio sonâmbulo, daí fui só na direção em que Bella me guiava.

Depois de sair do aeroporto, Bella chamou um táxi.

A viagem nele foi rápida, mas já estava até acordando, quando ele parou vi que estávamos em um Porto.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Brasil.

\- Oiá! Eu nunca vim ao Brasil. É legal?

\- Eu gosto, já viemos algumas vezes. Bem quente.

\- Quente?

\- Sim, muito sol.

Hmmm, sol, praia... Bella de biquíni...

Já estava fantasiando, enquanto as nossas malas eram colocadas em uma lancha... espera lancha...

\- Pra que a lancha?

\- Ela vai nos levar até a casa.

\- Casa?

Eu estava muito perdido.

Bella riu e agradeceu ao taxista, ela subiu na lancha e a segui.

\- E quem vai dirigir isso?

\- Eu.

Uh, isso que era Super Mulher!

\- Muito bem Capitã Isabella, me leve até o meu destino.

Falei achando um lugar confortável para me sentar.

Bella riu.

Começamos a nos afastar do Porto e vi a cidade brilhante ao fundo, sumindo de vista.

\- Então Capitã, não que eu não tenha confiança em você e nem nada disso. Mas não estamos nos afastando muito da cidade?

\- Sim. Assim ninguém poderá ouvir os seus gritos. – ela piscou.

E embora tenha sido sexy, foi meio preocupante também.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

26.

\- Estou brincando seu bobo. Se bem que como é a nossa lua de mel, espero que envolva alguns gritos. – ela piscou e sorri.

Adorava quando ela mostrava como era safada.

\- Eu já sabia.

Ela sorriu e acelerou a lancha, indo mais e mais para dentro da escuridão... Ai Deus, parecíamos estar no meio do nada.

\- Mas uma vez, não desconfiando das suas habilidades, mas não quero ficar perdido no meio do nada.

\- Edward, eu sou uma vampira, eu vejo muito além, sei exatamente para onde estou indo.

Metida.

\- Claro. Mas pra onde estamos indo afinal?

\- Para uma ilha.

Uma ilha?

\- Por que justo uma ilha? – mal terminei de falar, vi ao longe uma pequena luz que foi ficando cada vez mais perto.

\- Edward querido, acho que você esqueceu... Eu sou uma vampira, se ficar no sol eu brilho.

\- Então por que escolheu vir justo pro Brasil?

Eu sei que disse que a gente não ia sair do quarto, mas eu estava brincando. Ok mais ou menos.

\- Bom, primeiro porque achei que você iria amar a praia. Segundo, podemos ficar à vontade na ilha.

\- Vai me levar pra uma ilha? Essa é a surpresa?

\- Sim, gostou?

\- Adorei. Não acredito que alugou uma ilha só pra nós. Você é rica mesmo, hein?

\- Na verdade, ela pertence a Esme. Ela emprestou pra gente.

\- Espera, Esme tem uma ilha?

\- Sim, Carlisle deu a ela.

\- Ele deu uma ilha? Uma ilha inteira?

\- Sim.

Caramba, isso que era uma declaração de amor e devoção eterna.

Mal podia esperar pra ganhar a minha ilha!


	27. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

27.

\- Edward, eu não vou te dar uma ilha. – Bella falou de repente me assustando.

Como ela sabia?

A olhei desconfiado, esse tempo todo ela podia ler os meus pensamentos?

Nada bom isso.

\- Por quê? Eu mereço uma. E você consegue ler os meus pensamentos agora?

\- Não. Mas posso ver pela sua cara de doido, você fantasiando com uma ilha. – bufei cruzando os braços.

Aff! Não se pode mais nem sonhar.

\- Isso é injusto. Por que a Esme tem uma ilha e eu não? Cadê a sua devoção eterna?

Bella parou a lancha e saltou, a segui para o pequeno píer, ela começou a retirar nossas malas e a ajudei.

Bem, mais ou menos né? Eu só carregava duas malas medias. Já Bella carregava umas 6, era meio engraçado e um chute nas bolas da minha masculinidade. Mas mais engraçado, mesmo.

\- Amor, vou mostrar a minha devoção eterna de outros modos, ok?

\- Claro, claro. Mas ainda acho que eu mereço uma ilha.

\- É, você merece. – ela falou já andando e a segui.

\- Então por que não posso ter uma?

\- Porque tenho a forte suspeita que você vai acabar levando a sério as idéias dos Volturis e se alto proclamar rei. E ainda vai usar a ilha como base.

Eu sei que eu devia estar emocionado por ela me conhecer tão bem, tipo, ela me amava tanto que já sabia até como a minha mente funcionava.

Mas eu estava era preocupado, afinal, ela já sabia como a minha mente funcionava...

Preocupante!

Muito preocupante...


	28. Chapter 28

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

28.

Quando finalmente alcançamos a casa, e que casa!

Tipo, mansão a beira praia, né? Bella deixou as malas no chão e abriu as portas, ela já estava entrando quando eu a parei.

\- Que foi?

Coloquei as minhas malas no chão e pigarreei me aproximando e a pegando no colo.

\- Permita-me. – Bella riu me abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- A levando para dentro sra. Swan. – ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Gosto quando me chama assim. Gosto de ser a Sra. Swan. – sorri também, enquanto entrava na casa.

\- Também gosto. Lembra-me daquele primeiro dia de aula, quando declarei que você seria a minha esposa.

\- Lembro-me disso. Foi o momento mais bizarro e fofo da minha vida.

\- Por que te pedi em casamento?

\- Não. Porque eu ia te matar. – parei de andar a olhando.

\- Espera. Como é que é?

\- Eu te falei. Seu sangue sempre cheirou melhor que qualquer coisa e naquele momento, quando ele me bateu, foi tão forte que tudo o que eu pensava era em como te matar. Isso é claro, até o pedido de casamento.

Não sabia ainda se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Ia ficar com 50 a 50.

\- Suas palavras inusitadas fizeram a minha mente focar em algo mais que sangue. Me fez prestar atenção em você.

Interessante...

\- Então em vez de pensar em sangue, você pensou que eu tinha problemas mentais?

\- Algo assim, mas quando tentei ler a sua mente, estava tudo em branco, daí fiquei mais e mais curiosa sobre você.

Sorri e voltei a andar.

Era bom ver o que ia na mente dela de vez enquanto.

Ela dizia que minha a mente era um mistério, mas a dela também era. E adorava esses momentos em que ela se revelava para mim.

\- No que está pensando? – ela murmurou e a olhei, sorri ao ver ela me encarando com seu bonitinho nariz enrugado.

\- Em como te amo e quero chegar ao quarto logo.

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, antes de murmurar.

\- Pensava nisso também.

Essa mulher era perfeita para mim.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

29.

Com algumas instruções de Bella chegamos ao quarto, ainda bem, porque eu havia entrado pela porta errada duas vezes, até ela ter pena de mim e me dizer logo onde era o maldito quarto.

Assim que entramos no quarto imenso com uma linda e gigante cama, joguei Bella nela, ela riu e sorri ao pular nela.

\- Olá esposa.

\- Olá marido.

\- Gostei disso. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço me puxando para ela e fui de muito bom grado.

Beijei a sua boca linda enquanto acariciava o seu corpo sexy, ela suspirou contra a minha boca enquanto infiltrava as suas mãos por meu cabelo puxando levemente os fios.

Gemi me pressionando mais contra ela, meu pau já duro e podia sentir que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu, pois se esfregava em mim descaradamente.

Afastei a minha boca da dela ofegante, Bella me olhava com os olhos escuros e os lábios entreabertos, muito sexy.

Rapidamente desabotoei a minha camisa e vi que ela fazia o mesmo com a roupa dela, saí de cima dela e ambos nos despimos.

Ela mais rápido que eu, né? E ainda veio me ajudar praticamente rasgando as roupas do meu corpo. Ri enquanto era montado por ela.

\- Ansiosa?

\- Muito. Quero te sentir dentro de mim.

Grunhi e voltei a beijá-la.

Ela tirou minha boxer, enquanto se ajeitava melhor em meu colo, antes de entrar nela a toquei, ambos gememos, quando meu dedo se esfregou contra a sua entrada extremamente molhada.

\- Edward... – ela arfou com a boca na minha garganta.

\- Porra, você está tão molhada.

\- Por você amor... só você... – suspirou e empurrei os meus dedos profundamente dentro dela, a fazendo arfar e agarrar os meus ombros com força.

Seu centro pulsava forte e ela estava próxima.

Mas eu queria que ela viesse no meu pau.

Então retirei meus dedos, ela choramingou, sorri enterrando meu rosto em sua garganta, chupei a forte sua jugular, ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava.

Bella gritou. Alto.

Pude sentir que ela veio, forte.

Muito satisfeito comigo mesmo, passei a fudê-la forte porque eu estava perto agora, ela gemeu arfando, enquanto se agarrava a mim, totalmente perdida no prazer.

\- Oh Deus...

\- Foda-se...

Entre gemidos e toques gozamos juntos.

Quando nos recuperamos um pouco, nos encaramos com sorrisos idiotas.

\- Isso foi bom.

\- Foi incrível. Sexo casado é muito bom. – ela riu.

\- Também acho.

Ela se levantou e abriu a porta que dava para a varanda.

\- Onde vai?

\- O sexo casado ainda não acabou...

\- Não?

\- Não. Que tal tomarmos um banho de mar?

\- E roupa de banho?

\- Edward, estamos em uma ilha deserta, roupas são opcionais.

Sorri já me levantando e correndo até ela. Bella era a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Sério... Perfeita!


	30. Chapter 30

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

30.

Bella entrou primeiro e a vi sumir no mar.

Um pouco hesitante de entrar na água gelado a segui, mas no primeiro toque a água, a senti morna.

Aí sim, hein?

Rapidamente a segui, ao chegar nela, ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Isso é excitante.

\- Muito. Quem diria que você é um pouco exibicionista?

\- Eu não. – bufou uma risada e acariciei a sua bundinha linda a fazendo rir.

\- Não se preocupa. o seu segredo está seguro comigo. – ela rolou os olhos, mas me beijou.

Gemi em sua boca, só me perdendo em seu beijo, em seu corpo.

Não demorou muito para eu endurecer novamente e ela me levar para dentro dela.

Dessa vez fomos mais calmos.

Beijando, tocando, sentindo.

Não tínhamos pressa de nada.

Só queríamos estar os mais próximos que podíamos.

De corpo e alma.

[...]

Abri os olhos e observei o quarto todo bagunçado e sorri.

Me deitei melhor, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça sorrindo muito satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Agora eu era um homem de bem.

Só falta duas coisas pra ser perfeito, eu ser um vampiro e adotar o meu Ruarez. Daí mais nada iria atrapalhar a minha felicidade e a de Bella.

Ouvi um movimento no banheiro, depois vi Bella entrando usando apenas uma pequena calcinha sexy.

\- Bom dia.

\- Já é boa tarde. – ela riu subindo na cama e a puxei para mim.

\- Detalhes, detalhes. Então quais os planos pra o dia? Se quer saber a minha opinião, eles devem ser gastos na cama. – movi as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir.

Nunca vi Bella sorrir tanto, mas devia ser por ter se casado comigo.

Quem não estaria além de feliz?

\- Hoje eles podem ser gastos na cama, mas amanhã vamos explorar.

\- Ok. Então alimente o seu homem, para que eu tenha forças para abusar de você.

\- Claro, claro. Quer comer na cozinha?

\- Bella eu não pretendo sair dessa cama hoje. – rolando os olhos ela se levantou.

\- OK meu homem, vou pegar um lanchinho pra você. Em seguida você será o meu lanchinho... – piscou saindo do quarto em sua velocidade de vampira.

\- É bom isso ser uma promessa. – gritei sabendo que ela escutaria e a ouvi rir. Sorri satisfeito.

Meu casamento estava começando muito, mas muito bem...


	31. Chapter 31

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **31.**

Os próximos dias não foram gastos apenas na cama, infelizmente, mas isso não queria dizer que não tivessem sido bons, pois eles foram ótimos. Melhor que ótimos, na verdade.

Estávamos realmente aproveitando a nossa lua de mel ao máximo.

Cada dia novas atividades. Bella realmente queria me manter muito ocupado, mas não reclamei nenhum pouco.

Muita diversão.

Quem diria que estar em uma Ilha deserta liberaria o lado safado de Bella?

Sério, porque toda atividade que começava inocente acabava de algum modo comigo pelado e Bella em cima de mim.

Claro que era difícil para ela resistir a mim.

Quem resistira?

Contudo ainda assim...

Fomos nadar e só de ela encarar a minha gostosura toda em uma sunga, fui logo agarrado.

Fomos caminhar e mais uma vez, assim que tirei a camisa porque estava muito quente, ela só de afrontar a minha gostosura em um short, fui agarrado.

Fomos pescar e nem sei o que fiz, mas fui agarrado.

Devia ser minha a gostosura natural da minha pessoa.

 **Eu sempre soube que ela era tarada, mas esses dias ela estava de parabéns!**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **32.**

Depois de ser agarrado mais uma vez e eu só estava passando protetor solar, hein? Era mesmo difícil ser gostoso... enfim, Bella se espreguiçou ao meu lado toda sexy e nua, sorri me deitando ao seu lado colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Isso que é vida? – ela riu e a vi me imitando colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça também.

\- Sim, isso que é vida. – repetiu toda sexy ao meu lado, se eu não tivesse que recuperar as forças, a agarraria, novamente.

Mas como ainda era humano, precisava mesmo recuperar as forças, fiquei só admirando, aquela lindeza que era a minha esposa.

\- Sabe, assim que você me transformar, temos que voltar aqui. – isso a fez me olhar.

\- Como?

\- Pensa, eu com super resistência e nós em uma ilha deserta... Vai ser agarração 24h por dia. – ela riu.

\- Edward, eu não lembro se já te disse, mas quando te transformar, nos primeiros anos, você só vai pensar em sangue.

Só sangue?

\- Tipo, em mais nada? Nadinha mesmo?

\- Nada. Só sangue. – bufei.

\- Impossível. Não tem como a minha mente ser 24h sangue. Ainda mais com uma esposa gostosa como você do lado.

\- Claro, mas o que quero dizer, não tem como eu te colocar em um avião. Sabe, para virmos pra cá. Ou pra qualquer outro lugar.

\- Oh. Verdade.

Fiz uma careta.

Nada legal.

\- Já sei. Você compra uma ilha pra mim, daí me leva pra ilha e então me transforma. – ela bufou.

\- Você não vai ganhar uma ilha, Edward.

Merda!

\- Mesmo se eu esperar pra me transformar?

\- Como?

\- Sabe, podíamos ir pra Faculdade como você quer. Fazer uns dois anos, depois você me transformaria, no dia que eu ganhasse a minha ilha.

\- Não acredito que depois de tudo o que eu passei, você está tentando barganhar a sua transformação. – ela me olhou meio chocada e ri.

 **Tadinha, ela achou que conhecia a minha mente, mas eu ainda poderia surpreendê-la muito...**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **33.**

\- Então eu vou ganhar a minha ilha?

\- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

Isso. Era quase um sim.

Bella riu, mas de repente ficou séria.

\- Melhor nos vestirmos.

Fiquei confuso quando ela sumiu, voltando vestida, me entregando um short e camiseta.

\- O que houve? – murmurei me vestindo rapidamente.

\- Temos companhia. – falou sumindo mais uma vez.

Eita!

Terminei de colocar as roupas e fui para casa, mas assim que entrei parei ao ver um cara carregando umas sacolas.

Puta merda!

Estávamos sendo assaltados?

Em uma ilha deserta.

Surgiu uma mulher de repente com sacolas também.

Era uma quadrilha.

\- Ah aí está você. – Bella veio andando para o meu lado calmamente e ao se aproximar sussurrei, falando meio entre dentes, na esperança de que ela entendesse e eles não.

Ainda mais que os dois me olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

Com certeza, surpresos por ter alguém na ilha deserta.

Em minha opinião, lá deveria ter um caseiro, para não passarmos por aquilo.

\- Já chamou a Polícia?

\- O quê?

\- Ou você vai dar um jeito neles? – voltei a falar entre dentes, Bella riu de repente.

\- Edward, esses são os caseiros. Eles vêm limpar e abastecer a geladeira.

Olhei para os dois, eles pareciam meio índios, estilo os quileutes, pele escura e cabelos negros, bem simples e simpáticos.

Tirando os olhos esbugalhados, que disparavam entre mim e Bella.

\- Tem certeza? – murmurei e ela assentiu, quando a olhei, ela parecia chateada.

O que será que ela estava lendo na mente deles?

 **Eita, será que eles iam mesmo nos roubar?**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **34.**

\- Estás bien chico? Te está forzando a quedarte aquí? – franzi o cenho com as palavras da esposa do caseiro.

Eu era muito bom no espanhol.

E ainda assim aquelas palavras não me fizeram sentido.

Bella bufou e passou a falar rapidamente, o que imagino que fosse Português, aquela língua eu já não entendia, né? Vi o homem assentir e agarrar o braço da mulher, arrastando-a para fora.

Assim que eles se foram, olhei para Bella, sabe, em busca de uma explicação e ela suspirou.

\- Isso foi...

\- Estranho. O que está acontecendo? – bufando, ela agarrou a minha mão me levando para o sofá ali próximo.

Ao nos sentarmos, ela se arrastou para o meu colo.

\- Eles são brasileiros, mas também são de uma tribo próxima, em outra ilha. Eles são quase como os quileutes, também muito ligados a magia ancestral deles e meio que sabem o que eu sou.

\- Mesmo?

Eita!

\- Sim. Uh, a mulher achou que você estava em perigo. Sabe, que você estaria aqui como meu lanchinho. – resmungou de má vontade.

\- Ah, agora faz sentido. Mas se são brasileiros, por que ela falou em espanhol?

\- Imagino que pra você entendê-la.

\- Entendo. Constrangedor, hein? – ela riu, mais leve.

\- Um pouco.

Isso que era um balde de água fria na lua de mel.

Mas como a gente relevava tudo, iríamos voltar a assuntos mais interessantes.

Rapidamente virei Bella no sofá a pegando de surpresa.

\- Então, como fomos interrompidos antes, melhor voltar ao assunto de antes.

\- Que era? – ela murmurou, mas nós dois sabíamos que ela não se esquecia de nada.

\- Minha ilha.

\- Por que quer tanto uma ilha?

\- Sei lá, parece legal ter uma. – rindo ela me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Você é bobo, mas te amo. Muito.

Claro que ela me ama.

E claro que ignorei a parte do bobo.

 **Só a beijei com vontade, voltaria ao assunto da minha ilha depois.**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **35.**

Sentei-me na cama, enquanto espera.

Bella disse ter uma surpresa para hoje, então praticamente engoli o meu jantar, para poder ver logo a surpresa.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro usando uma camisola preta super sexy, eu gemi apreciativamente.

Oh, maravilha!

\- Isso tudo pra mim?

Ela mordeu o lábio e veio até mim lentamente, sorrindo, me ajeitei melhor na cama, ela sorriu subindo em cima de mim com uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril.

Acariciei as suas coxas nuas, enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço com um sorriso travesso.

\- O que achou?

\- Você está super sexy.

\- Eu tenho várias camisolas assim na minha mala.

Puta merda. Eu precisava ver aquelas camisolas.

\- A próxima eu escolho. – ela riu e me beijou rapidamente.

\- Vai me fazer usar todas pra você?

\- Com certeza. Uma por dia, se você tiver sorte, duas.

Ela riu e aproveitei para vi-la-á na cama ficando por cima. Bella me olhou ofegante, rindo a beijei enquanto acariciava o seu corpo em toda parte que podia alcançar.

Senti as suas mãos afoitas rasgando as minhas roupas, mas nem me importei, só queria tocá-la e senti-la, imagino que ela quisesse o mesmo.

Afastei a sua minúscula calcinha, para tocar a sua entrada e ambos gememos.

Ela já estava tão pronta pra mim.

Quando afastei a boca da dela, vi-la-ei-a mais uma vez, ela me entendeu e rapidamente estava em suas mãos e joelhos.

Ergui a sua camisola, apreciando a sua bunda coberta só pela minúscula calcinha e acaricie-a. Bella gemeu empinando mais, foda-se!

Sexy demais.

Rapidamente me ajeitei, afastei a calcinha e empurrei o meu pau nela.

Ambos gememos.

Porra, sim...

Tão apertada.

\- Edward...

Levei uma mão ao seu seio, enquanto a outra tocava o seu clitóris, já começando a me mover lentamente e profundamente.

Claro que não agüentei muito tempo, ainda mais ao sentir o aperto da sua buceta em meu pau, então passei a fudê-la freneticamente.

Vi Bella agarrar os lençóis com força, enquanto eu ia mais fundo e mais rápido.

\- Isso... Edward...

\- Deus Bella...

A fudi por mais alguns minutos, mas ambos estávamos próximos, então belisquei o seu clitóris, assim como ao seu seio, isso a fez vir forte, me fazendo vir por conseqüência.

Ela caiu na cama e eu sobre ela, mas rapidamente rolei para o lado recuperando o fôlego.

\- Definitivamente, você terá que usar uma camisola nova todo dia. – ela riu baixo.

\- Com certeza eu vou usar.

 **Casei-me com a mulher dos sonhos de qualquer homem.**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **36.**

Acordei de repente com o barulho do meu celular.

Sentei-me já me espreguiçando. Vi ao lado no travesseiro um bilhete de Bella.

 ** _"Fui caçar, te amo. Espere-me nu..."_**

Melhor esposa do mundo.

Espreguicei-me agarrando o meu celular e sorri ao ver mensagens dos caras.

Tinha algumas da minha mãe, as ignorei, pois todas eram recomendações, do tipo, como usar protetor solar e tomar muita água. Assim que ela soube pra onde eu vim na lua de mel, ela me bombardeava de mensagens assim.

Vi as mensagens da minha família vampira.

 _"Se cuide querido. Coma direitinho e divirta-se. Carlisle mandou um abraço"_ – mamãe Esme. Minha pessoa favorita, aposto que ela estava mentindo sobre o sogrão. Ai que triste isso!

 _"Cunhado, aproveitando a lua de Mel? Quando eu fui aí quebrei um quarto inteiro com Rosie, só pra você saber, já que eu mando muito bem na cama, só pra você saber. Abraço."_ – Emmett. Suspirei, ele inventava cada coisa.

 _"Edward use as roupas que mandei. E faça Bella usar as delas. Vão passear pelo amor de Deus. Saiam desse quarto. Tem muito pra fazer nessa ilha, sabia? Usem roupas pelo amor de Deus, eu mandei um monte e não foi pra ficar na mala."_ – Alice, intrometida. Só de pirraça não vou usar as roupas.

 _"Edward, Alice mandou você usar as roupas. Disse pra não ficar só no quarto. Vou mantê-la no quarto para ela parar de te encher, divirta-se._ " – por isso Jasper era o meu padrinho. Ele me entendia.

 _"Se divertindo filho? Mande-me fotos. Tudo está bem por aqui. Jake te mandou um abraço, como amigo, eu me certifiquei de que era como amigo, viu? Ele disse que sente muito, ele não quis me dizer o por que. Enfim, saudades filho, um abraço. Ah, os rapazes da Delegacia sentem a sua falta, todos mandaram um abraço."_ – meu pai repressor. Sentia falta dele também, do trabalho nem tanto, nem dos Policiais e duvidava que eles sentissem a minha falta mesmo, porém era legal eles mentirem assim.

Li mais algumas mensagens e nem Rosie ou o sogrão me mandaram algo.

Rosie devia estar com depressão de novo, tadinha... nisso que dava ficar sem os meus abraços, pobrezinha.

Já o sogrão, vou ter que resolver a nossa situação quando eu voltar. Essa situação entre nós não era legal. Éramos família agora.

 **Só teria que fazê-lo me aceitar, por bem ou por mal.**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **37.**

Continuei vendo as mensagens e vi meus meninos online. E como não nos falávamos desde o casamento, resolvi dar um oi. Sentia a falta daqueles doidos.

 ** _Vampiros Fodões_**

 **Edward:** Caras \o/

 **Caius:** Edward, está online?

 **Marcus:** Edward, como está à lua de mel?

 **Edward:** Muito boa, caras.

 **Caius:** Cadê Isabella?

 **Marcus:** Sim, ela tem te tratado bem?

 **Edward:** Ela foi caçar. E claro que tem me tratado bem, como um rei. Vai até me dar uma ilha de presente de casamento.

 **Caius:** Sério? Isso que é prova de devoção.

 **Edward:** Eu sei. Também acho. Sem contar que eu mereço uma ilha.

 **Marcus:** Com certeza você merece.

 **Caius:** Pode ser a nossa nova base pra quando abandonarmos Aro.

 **Marcus:** Gostei disso. Nós livraremos do Aro e vamos viver na ilha do Edward. Ele vira Rei e nós os súditos.

 **Caius:** : Ótimo plano irmão.

 **Edward** : Caras, nada disso, minha ilha é da paz. Não quero começar uma guerra.

 **Caius:** Ok, ok. Mas era um bom plano.

 **Marcus:** Um muito bom.

 **Edward:** É ótimo. Mas na minha ilha não. Comprem uma ilha por aí e comecem o seu golpe de estado.

 **Caius:** Kkkk, gostei. Vou fazer isso.

 **Marcus:** O que é KKK?

 **Caius:** É uma risada.

 **Marcus:** Como KKK pode ser uma risada? Ninguém ri assim.

 **Edward:** É coisa de internet, Marcus. Tem vários tipos de risadas, sabe KKK, HAHA, HEHE, RSRS, SUHAUHSAUSH, e por aí vai.

 **Marcus:** Interessante. Mas sabe o que é mais interessante?

 **Edward:** O quê?

 **Marcus:** : Como Caius sabe disso?

 **Caius:** Eu perguntei por aí e olhei na internet.

 **Marcus:** Que maravilhoso.

 **Edward:** Gente, eu preciso ir, vou comer. Depois aproveitar mais a lua de mel.

 **Caius** : Ok Edward. Divirta-se, depois nos conte tudo.

 **Marcus:** Tire muitas fotos e nos mande.

 **Edward:** Beleza. Valeu caras, xau!

Despedi-me deles, mas vi que ambos ainda discutiam nas mensagens e ri.

 **Aqueles caras eram muito doidos. Sentia-me tão bem entre eles.**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

38.

Como Bella ainda não tinha voltado e a fome apertou, resolvi fazer um rango.

Vesti-me e fui atrás do que comer.

Como não estava a fim de cozinhar, fiz um mega lanche e fui comer na varanda enquanto observava a floresta que se estendia por muitos quilômetros, era mato pra caralho, facinho de se perder. E com a minha sorte...

Era melhor ficar sentadinho aqui.

Ao terminar de comer, me deitei batendo na pança, estava cheio e com sono.

Bella tem me esgotado muito. Precisava ser vampiro logo, espera...

Eu disse que iria esperar...

Mas como não confirmamos nada, eu posso mudar de idéia.

Satisfeito, sorri colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Assim que Bella voltasse, eu falaria a minha nova decisão para ela.

Claro, a não ser que ela mudasse de idéia sobre a ilha...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouve um barulho, me sentei olhando em volta meio preocupado.

Será que se eu gritasse bem alto Bella me ouviria de onde estivesse?

Só no caso, era melhor eu entrar em casa e trancar tudo.

Estava no meu caminho para a casa quando ouvi um ganido.

Puta merda, apertei o passo, mas parei de repente.

Ganido?

Cachorro?

Ruarez?

Em vez de ir pra casa, eu tinha vergonha de admitir, eu fui pro meio do mato.

Mas ao ouvir mais um ganido, eu não pude me conter. Era Ruarez me chamando.

Então se eu me perdesse que assim fosse!

Ainda bem que minha esposa era uma vampira e ela iria me achar.

Eu esperava...


	39. Chapter 39

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

39.

Tentei seguir os pequenos choramingo, só então percebendo que eu não tinha muito senso de direção, pois claramente eu estava perdido.

Mas ainda assim continuei em frente.

Ruarez estava a poucos passos de distância.

E eram poucos mesmo, porque meio que pisei nele, levando o maior tombo. Fiquei estatelado no chão por alguns minutinhos tentando me situar.

Árvores para todos os lados, dor por toda parte, ok, normal.

Ofeguei quando algo subiu em cima de mim e ao olhar pra cima, dei de cara com o cachorro mais estranho que já vi na vida.

Ele parecia um lobo, pelos arrepiados e pretos, dentes um pouco pontudos, os olhos eram um pouco estranhos, vermelhos, mas era claramente um cachorro. E um filhote, bom, ele parecia ser um filhote, mas que diabos de raça era aquele cachorro...

Quer saber, não importava, eu iria amá-lo do mesmo jeito. Um pai não se importava se o seu filho era lindo ou feio.

\- Ruarez! – falei animado e abracei o cachorro, er Ruarez que pareceu meio surpreso, pois tentou fugir, mas não deixei.

Ao ver que eu não ia largá-lo, ele grunhiu e se deitou em cima de mim desistindo.

Sorrindo, abracei-o mais um pouquinho muito emocionado por esse momento finalmente ter chegado, em seguida o soltei e me sentei.

Ruarez me olhou desconfiado, mas ao perceber que eu não ia agarrá-lo saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado.

Sorri acariciando atrás da sua orelha.

\- Olá Ruarez, eu sou seu pai agora, ok? – ele me olhou e virou a cabeça para o lado, era quase como se ele estivesse me avaliando.

Como se tivesse duvidas que eu fosse ser um bom pai.

Até tu Ruarez?

\- Não se preocupe Ruarez, temos Bella e ela não vai deixar a gente fazer merda. Ela é ótima, a sua mãe agora, você vai adorá-la. – ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado ainda me avaliando.

Nossa minha moral tava mal, hein? Nem um cachorro confiava em mim.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

40.

Antes que eu tentasse convencer Ruarez que eu seria um bom pai, Bella surgiu de repente nos assustando.

Ela pareceu aliviada ao me ver.

\- Edward...

\- Bella, olhe... – antes que eu falasse, Ruarez rosnou, não parecendo gostar muito dela. Eu o ignorei o pegando no colo.

Eita pesado!

Mesmo pra um filhote.

Fui até ela quase empurrando o Ruarez na cara dela.

\- Achei o nosso filho.

\- Ah... espere... – só agora reparei que Bella estava com o celular.

\- Está falando com quem?

\- Alice. Ela... como... – ela esfregou a nuca. – Alice, ele está bem na minha frente, você quer falar com ele? Como assim eu também sumi?

\- O que foi? – murmurei agora preocupado.

Bella tirou o telefone da orelha e me encarou.

\- Eu estava voltando pra casa quando Alice me ligou, dizendo que você tinha sumido.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, seu futuro, você... tudo.

\- Eu levei um tombo. Será que tem a ver?

\- Acho que não, mas ela me disse que agora eu sumi também.

\- Oxê! Isso é normal?

\- Não. Tem algo errado.

\- Ah, Bella depois descobrimos isso, olha achei Ruarez.

Bella finalmente olhou para os meus braços. Ruarez estava parecendo meio entediado e sorri. Ela franziu o cenho, claramente confusa.

Olhou de mim para o Ruarez e negou.

\- Esse não é Ruarez.

\- Claro que é! Eu o achei! Ele é Ruarez.

\- Não. Ruarez nós o acharíamos no Alasca, agora esse cachorro...

\- Como sabe onde íamos achar Ruarez, e por que diabos eu vou pro Alasca?

\- Alice viu em uma visão e íamos visitar os Denali. – murmurou olhando desconfiada para Ruarez e bufei.

\- Não Bella! Esse é Ruarez. Ele já me ama, vai ser esse aqui. – falei o abraçando mais, ele não parecia estar gostando, mas não tava me mordendo, então já me aceitou.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca ainda não muito convencida. Mas era melhor que ela aceitasse, aquele era Ruarez!


	41. Chapter 41

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

41.

Ela parou de me encarar olhando para o telefone, de repente se lembrando que ele ainda estava em sua mão e o levou a orelha.

\- Ah, Alice... – ela assentiu seja o que fosse que a baixinha estivesse falando.

Eu ajeitei melhor o meu filho e esperei Bella terminar.

Tínhamos que voltar pra casa, para eu dar um banho em Ruarez.

Ele estava muito fedido.

E devia estar com fome.

Pobrezinho.

Quando finalmente Bella desligou, ela não parecia feliz.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Mas Carlisle e os outros acham melhor voltarmos.

\- Por quê? Nem aproveitamos a Lua de Mel.

\- Eu sei. Mas todos estão preocupados com o nosso sumiço.

\- Ok. – murmurei. – Mas antes vamos dar um banho em Ruarez e comida.

\- Claro, eu... uh tenho que fazer uns arranjos se vamos levá-lo. Vamos levá-lo?

\- Com certeza!

Bella que não fosse doida de separar o meu filho de mim.

\- Tudo bem, vamos voltar pra casa.

\- Certo. Bella, ele tá pesado, você poderia segurá-lo um pouco.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou o pegando. Ruarez não pareceu feliz, talvez por ela ser gelada, mas ainda assim, ele não a mordeu.

Esfreguei a sua cabeça e atrás da sua orelha murmurando um "esse é meu garoto" ele pareceu feliz e sorri para Bella.

Ela riu, passou a andar e a segui.

Rapidamente estávamos de volta a casa e Bella me acompanhou ao banheiro.

Hora de deixar o nosso filho apresentável.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

42.

Dar um banho em um cachorro era extremamente difícil.

E olha que uma vampira fodona estava me ajudando, né?

Ainda assim, acabamos com o banheiro e nós todos molhados. Ruarez além de irritado, mas pelo menos ele estava cheiroso.

Peguei uma grande toalha e o sequei.

Bella foi pegar algumas pra nós.

\- Venha Edward.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela já estava vestida e segurava um secador de cabelo.

\- Coloque-o aqui. – o coloquei e ela passou a secá-lo com o secador e disso ele pareceu gostar.

Rindo, me sequei, me vestindo rapidamente.

Quando Bella terminou, Ruarez correu até mim e sorri, o acariciando atrás da orelha onde ele gostava.

\- Bom garoto. Você está lindo.

\- Não é pra tanto. – Bella murmurou e tampei as orelhas dele.

\- Bella, não fale do nosso filho assim.

\- Desculpe, mas ele não é o mais bonito dos cachorros. - suspirei.

Não era mesmo.

\- Contudo pais amam os seus filhos apesar de tudo. – ela riu.

\- Eu não disse que não gostava dele, só que ele é feio.

\- Não ligue pra mamãe, Ruarez. Você é lindo. Meu lindão! – esfreguei o seu pescoço com as duas mãos, ele pareceu gostar, pois me deu uma lambida.

Credo.

\- Tem razão, ele já te ama.

\- Claro que ama, sou o pai dele.

Bella só riu e foi ver algo pra ele comer.

Sentei-me no chão e fiquei brincando com Ruarez.

Agora que já estava mais acostumado, ele nem era mais tão feio. Era até fofo.

\- Não se preocupe Ruarez, papai não vai deixar ninguém te chamar de feio.

Ele me deu outra lambida e apesar de ser nojento, eu sorri.

Já me sentia pai aqui.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

43.

Bella colocou um prato no chão com carne e Ruarez voou para ele como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Tadinho, devia estar morto de fome.

Deixei-o comer e fui até Bella, abraçando-a.

\- Vamos mesmo voltar?

\- Sim. Eu também estou preocupada com o nosso sumiço. Pode ser que tenha alguém aqui nos bloqueando.

\- Outro vampiro?

\- Eu não sei. Não senti cheiro de nenhum, supostamente essa é uma ilha deserta, mas eu não sei... melhor irmos.

\- Ok. Hey o que será que Ruarez faz aqui?

\- Como assim?

\- Como você disse, é uma ilha deserta. É suposto ter cachorros aqui? – ela pareceu pensativa por um momento.

\- Tem razão, nunca vi cães antes. Tem outros animais claro, mas não cachorros. – olhei desconfiado para Ruarez.

\- Será que ele é um filhote de lobo?

\- Lobo?

\- É o animal. Não igual ao Jake. Sabe, só lobo.

\- Ah, não. O cheiro dele é diferente. Na verdade, agora que notei, o cheiro dele é único.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Tem certeza que quer esse cachorro?

\- Com certeza. – ela suspirou.

\- Ok. Vou fazer os preparativos, viajaremos essa noite.

\- Certo. – peguei o seu rosto, o emoldurando entre as minhas mãos e ela sorriu. – Eu te amo Sra. Isabella Swan. – ela riu.

\- Eu também senhor meu esposo.

\- Me senti muito adulto.

\- Você foi muito adulto ontem no quarto. – rimos encostando a testa um no outro.

Dei mais um beijão nela e se não tivéssemos que cuidar do Ruarez, íamos ser bem adultos no quarto.

Mas éramos pais responsáveis e quando o nosso menino/cão bateu a cara na minha perna, nos afastamos e olhamos pra baixo.

Ele nós olhou como se nos avaliasse, então suspiramos.

Esse cachorro julgava demais.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

44.

O resto do dia foi corrido. Bella fez algumas ligações e eu fiz as malas.

Ruarez desfazia as malas, me deixando louco.

Ele era uma bola de energia.

Depois que comeu, não parava quieto.

Ao terminar as malas, verifiquei se não tínhamos esquecido algo, tudo checado... Peguei Ruarez no colo e tirei uma selfie nossa, depois coloquei no meu perfil do _whats._

Também fiz um vídeo de Ruarez brincando e coloquei no meu status.

Tão orgulhoso do meu filho.

Mandei uma mensagem para Rosie com uma lista do que ele tinha que comprar pro Ruarez. Sim, pra ela, eu preferia mandar pro Jasper, mas pensando na depressão da minha querida cunhada, resolvi lhe dar uma tarefa para que ela se ocupasse.

Recebi de resposta um " _Vai se Fuder"._

Aquilo queria dizer sim ou não?

Por via das duvidas, mandei a mesma mensagem para Jasper do que eu precisaria.

Estava descendo as escadas quando senti o meu celular vibrar.

Sorri ao ver que eram os caras.

Vampiros Fodões

 **Caius:** Pelo amor de Cristo, o que é isso?

 **Marcus:** Caius não seja assim. Olá Edward.

 **Edward** : Oi caras. O que acham do meu filho?

 **Marcus:** Pelo amor de Cristo! Tá falando sério?

 **Edward:** Sim, ele não é lindo?

 **Caius:** Você quer a minha honestidade ou a amizade?

 **Edward:** kkk, eu sei, eu sei que ele não é o mais lindo dos cães, mas é meu filho e afilhado de vocês. E o amamos apesar de TUDO.

 **Marcus:** Afilhado?

 **Caius:** Acho que não entendi direito...

 **Edward:** Você são os padrinhos.

 **Marcus:** Sério? Que emoção.

 **Caius:** Não podia ter arrumado um afilhado mais bonitinho, não?

 **Edward:** Desculpe Caius, mas esse é Ruarez.

 **Marcus:** Ruarez é lindo, Edward.

 **Caius:** Tá falando sério?

 **Marcus:** Me deixa Caius. Eu o adorei, Edward. Preciso comprar um presente.

 **Edward:** Presente?

 **Caius:** Espera, eu preciso comprar um também! E tem que ser melhor do que o do Marcus.

 **Marcus:** Duvido que consiga comprar um melhor do que o meu.

 **Caius:** Já tive ótimas idéias.

 **Marcus:** Eu já até sei o que comprar.

 **Edward:** Caras, não briguem, Ruarez vai amar qualquer coisas que vocês derem.

 **Caius:** Ainda assim o meu ainda vai ser melhor.

 **Marcus:** Vai sonhando...

 **Caius:** Tenho que ir.

 **Marcus:** Eu também.

Os dois ficaram _off_ e suspirei.

Eles não tinham jeito.

Recebi outra mensagem de Rosie.

 _Vai se fuder. Mas eu compro!_

Isso era bom, ela estava tentando se erguer de sua depressão.

 **Tava tão orgulhoso dela!**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

45.

Depois de avisar Jasper que não precisaria mais que ele comprasse as coisas, eu fui atrás de Bella com Ruarez me seguindo de perto todo animado.

Ao chegar à sala, fiz uma careta ao ver os caseiros do outro dia.

Bella falava rapidamente com eles, a mulher toda desconfortável e olhando em volta, parecendo preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Nada legal.

Caminhei até Bella a abraçando pelos ombros e a mulher suspirou, só pra atentar, beijei a bochecha de Bella, a _véia_ ofegou.

Rolei os olhos e sorri para Bella.

\- Tudo pronto.

\- Ah, que bom. Aqui também. Só estou dando algumas instruções pros caseiros.

\- Ok.

Ela voltou a falar em Português imagino, olhei para a mulher que me encarava duvidosa. Suspirando e cansado do seu olhar, fui brincar com Ruarez.

O peguei no colo e ela me olhou mais preocupada que antes.

\- Que foi agora? – Bella olhou pra mim e neguei, vi que ela se voltou para a mulher e fez uma careta, mas suspirou e voltou a falar.

Se Bella não se importou, com os pensamentos dela, era porque não deveria ser nada.

Com Ruarez nos braços, fui para a parte de trás, o coloquei no chão e passamos a brincar.

Joguei um graveto algumas vezes e ele foi pegar todo animado.

Quando Bella apareceu, sorriu sentando do meu lado.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo. Quando vamos?

\- Daqui à uma hora. Devido às circunstâncias, eu aluguei um jatinho para nos três.

\- Eita que chique, hein? – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Sim, muito chique e caro.

\- Que bom que você é rica.

\- Estou com a impressão de que vou declarar falência em poucos anos.

\- Então é melhor cuidar das nossas finanças.

\- Nossas?

\- Claro, o que é meu é seu. Foi o que o Padre disse lá no casamento. – eu acho, né? Porque não tinha prestado muita atenção em nada.

\- Certo, e o que você deu pra esse casamento?

\- Minha beleza, meu bom humor e minha devoção a você, e claro, Ruarez. – ela olhou pro dito Ruarez, eu olhei também, ele estava deitado ao meu lado a olhando também.

Quase como se a desafiasse a dizer que não o queria.

\- Acho que fiz um mal negócio. – resmungou e bufei.

\- Também acho, mas agora já é tarde pra você fugir. – rindo, ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Que bom que eu não quero. Já aceitei que o meu marido é meio doido.

Fiz um bico, ganhei um beijo, depois outro e outro.

Ok, vou ignorar o doido, porque ela me distraiu completamente.

 **Mulher danada...**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

46.

Quando nós pousamos em Washington, eu quase deitei no chão agradecendo por ter acabado.

Pior viagem da minha vida.

Sério, PIOR VIAGEM DA MINHA VIDA!

Ruarez, estava de boa, até o avião decolar, claro que pra entrar no avião, eu tive que arrastá-lo, porque ele não queria entrar de jeito algum.

Eu deveria ter entendido aquilo como um sinal, mas claro que eu ignorei.

Então, depois que as portas se fecharam e decolamos, o cachorro pirou.

Ele correu como um louco, o bichinho gania como seu eu estivesse o esquartejando. Sabia disso porque o co-piloto veio me pergunta se eu estava esquartejando alguém.

Tentamos trancá-lo no banheiro e foi pior.

Bella vai ter que pagar pelos estragos no banheiro.

Finalmente, eu o agarrei e fiquei o ninando como se ele fosse um bebê. Isso pareceu ser melhor.

Então, passei as próximas horas com o cachorro no meu colo todo ansioso.

Mas quieto.

Claro que toda vez que tinha um solavanco no avião, ele rosnava e cravava as unhas em mim.

Um milagre não ter me arranhado.

Quando o avião pousou, tanto eu quanto Ruarez corremos para fora, feliz que tinha acabado.

Pobre Bella, estava pedindo milhões de desculpas para o piloto e fazendo um cheque.

Acho que ela não estava brincando quando disse que eu a levaria a falência.

Pobrezinha, mas agora já era tarde.

 **Pensasse nisso antes de se casar comigo!**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

47.

Quando saímos do aeroporto, indo para o estacionamento, eu carregando Ruarez que olhava tudo em volta com curiosidade, Bella empurrava o carrinho com as malas – quem visse acharia que eu era um marido folgado, mas não era culpa minha que ela era a forte da relação. Enfim, ao chegarmos vimos o carro de Emmett.

Ao nos verem, ele e Rosie saíram do carro. Emmett já abrindo o porta malas.

\- Família. Que saudades! Segura Rosie, Jesus que cão pesado. – coloquei Ruarez nos braços de Rosie, que me olhou atônita.

Que seja!

Abracei Emmett, ele me abraçou de volta.

\- Irmãozinho. Bem vindo.

\- Valeu. E aí, me conte as novidades.

Ele pensou por um momento e deu de ombros.

\- Nada demais. E você? Agora é um pai... – suspirei.

\- Pois é. É muita responsabilidade, tô preocupado com Ruarez, não sou muito do tipo responsável. – murmurei um pouco baixo, ele riu.

\- Sei.

\- Prontinho. Vamos.

Enquanto conversávamos, Bella colocou todas as malas no porta malas. Emmett o fechou e deu um abraço nela.

\- E aí Bellinha!

\- Hey Emm. Como vão todos?

\- Tudo bem. Esme está com saudades de vocês, e uh, ansiosa para conhecer o novo membro da família. – falou olhando para Ruarez e todos olhamos.

Fiz uma careta ao ver ele todo satisfeito aconchegado nos braços de Rosie, ela fazia um cafuné distraidamente nele.

\- Vi que já ficaram amigos. – ela olhou de mim para Ruarez e deu de ombros.

\- Que outra escolha eu tive.

\- Tia Rosie não fale assim. Olha como Ruarez já te ama. – ela olhou para Ruarez e ele lhe deu uma lambida.

Viu? Ele já a amava.

 **Eu sabia que Ruarez seria incrível.**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

48.

Como Rosie não queria largar Ruarez e eu sabia disso, não porque ela dissera, mas foi só porque ela se sentou atrás sem dizer uma única palavra.

Eu conhecia muito bem a minha cunhadinha _emo._

Enfim, eu acabei no banco da frente com Emmett.

Foi ótimo.

Ficamos papeando e apesar de ele ter dito que não tinha nenhuma novidade, ele acabou foi me contando um monte de fofocas da cidade.

Emmett sabia dos babados.

Até dos lobos, isso porque não podíamos ir do lado deles.

\- Como você sabe tanto sobre os lobos?

\- Eu fiquei amigo de Seth no casamento.

\- Seth?

Ah lembrei, ele ficou com a gente quando lutamos contra o mendingo/psico/perseguidor2.

\- Cara legal.

\- Sim. E tem uma boca grande também. Fala tudo. Ainda mais quando está comendo. E sabe como Esme gosta de cozinhar.

\- Espera, ele vai atá a nossa casa?

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- E os lobos não ligam?

\- Bem, aí eu já não sei. Só sei que ele aparece. Às vezes eu o chamo pra concertar o carro.

\- Vocês concertam o carro?

\- Nós olhamos Rose concertar o carro.

Fazia mais sentido.

\- Enfim. Como você acha que o sogrão vai reagir ao Ruarez? Será que vai gostar dele?

\- Claro que vai.

\- Eu não sei... – abaixei a voz para que ele não ouvisse. – Ele não é o mais bonito dos cachorros, mas compensa em amor.

Ele riu.

\- Ele vai adorá-lo, então.

Isso era bom.

Ruarez ia alegrar a nossa casa.

 **Principalmente Rosie, cachorros eram ótimos pra ajudar na depressão.**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

49.

Quando Emmett finalmente estacionou, eu saí do carro me espreguiçando.

Tudo doía.

Ficar tantas horas sentado não era legal.

Sem contar o estresse do avião.

Mas finalmente estávamos em casa.

Bella veio para o meu lado e a abracei pelos ombros.

\- Estamos em casa, esposa. – ela riu e me abraçou.

\- Sim. É bom voltar. Mas sinto falta da ilha, o silêncio era bom.

Assenti, imaginando que ela falasse sobre os pensamentos.

Devia estar barulhento.

Muito barulhento.

\- O que eles pensam do Ruarez? – murmurei baixo e ela suspirou.

\- Alice, está doida, porque agora todos sumimos da visão. Esme está ansiosa para conhecê-lo, Carlilse está curioso sobre o que ele é... e Jasper está chateado porque ele não é o padrinho.

\- Como ele sabe que não é o padrinho?

\- Bem... – ela começou, mas antes que falasse Emmett saiu do carro já com todas as malas, e digo, todas as nossas malas na mão.

\- Eu até ficaria chateado se eu não fosse o padrinho, mas só de Jasper não ser, eu tô de boa.

\- Ele ficou bem chateado, foi engraçado. – falou Rosie ficando do nosso lado.

Ruarez dormia tranquilamente em seu colo.

Traidor.

\- Mas como ele sabe? Alice viu?

\- Na verdade, descobrimos quando chegaram os presentes. – ela falou com uma careta.

\- Presentes?

\- Sim. Dos padrinhos. Eles mandaram e pediram para montar também.

Oxê!

Puxei Bella para mais pra frente e estaquei ao ver um mini parquinho na frente da casa.

\- Que diabos é isso? – olhei para Bella que deu de ombros.

\- Você que colocou os Volturi como padrinho, sem me consultar, se vira!

Merda!

Eu me esqueço que agora era um homem casado e pai, tinha que tomar as decisões com Bella.

Ser um homem direito era mais difícil do que eu pensava.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

50.

Com o meu barulho todo, Ruarez acordou e ao ver o mini parquinho, ele se contorceu nos braços de Rosie, até ela o soltar e saiu correndo.

Pelo menos ele gostou.

Já a família...

Que estava saindo da casa agora e olhando para o nosso novo membro com um pouco de receio.

\- Oi família. – falei, para eles pararem de encarar o meu cachorro como se ele fosse uma aberração.

\- Querido... Estou tão feliz que você voltou. – mamãe Esme me abraçou apertado e sorri.

\- Eu também voltei mãe. – Bella brincou e mamãe Esme se apressou em abraçar Bella.

\- Boba, claro que senti a sua falta.

\- Amigão. – falei pro Jasper e ele bufou.

Suspirando me afastei das minhas duas garotas favoritas e fui para o meu amigão, o abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Cara, não seja assim. Você já é o meu padrinho e como você disse no seu discurso, é pra sempre.

\- Eu não disse exatamente isso.

\- Foi o que eu entendi. Enfim, prometo que o meu próximo cão, será você o padrinho.

\- Como é que é? – Bella falou de longe e sorri.

\- Nada não amorzinho. – mas fiz um gesto pra Jasper de que ia acontecer e ele me olhou sorrindo.

Olhei para o próximo e era Alice, que ainda olhava com o nariz franzido para Ruarez, fui até ela a abraçando pela cintura.

\- Alice, Alice. Como você está? – ela me olhou com uma careta.

\- Confusa.

\- Vai passar. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei.

\- Alice, olha, a vida é assim, a gente nasce, cresce, vira vampiro e adota um cachorro. Ele é normal? Nem sempre, mas a gente releva, porque o amamos.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doido e pensei no que disse, mas tava certo.

A vida era assim...


	51. Chapter 51

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

51.

Quando o sogrão finalmente chegou, abri os braços e ele me olhou confuso, então rapidamente os abaixei.

\- Boa tarde Senhor, como tem passado? – ele suspirou e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

\- Que bom que voltou Edward.

Assenti seriamente.

Um dia ainda conquistaria o sogrão.

\- Uh, então... aquele é o Ruarez?

\- Isso. Lindão né? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Praticamente um galã. – estreitei os olhos.

Ele tava zuando o meu filho?

\- Enfim, posso vê-lo?

\- Claro, é seu neto.

\- Certo. Eu vou... uh... vou lá.

\- Ok, sogrão. – ele já estava indo, mas me olhou e pigarreei. – Dr. Cullen.

Com um suspiro, ele se foi e Bella veio para o meu lado.

\- Como foi?

\- Quando o seu pai começa a me aceitar, eu estrago tudo... – ela esfregou as minhas costas.

\- Eu já desisti de te dizer... Carlisle não te odeia. Então continue tentando amor.

\- Valeu. Você sempre me entende.

\- Claro, claro. Vamos subir e descansar?

\- Parece bom. Ruarez, vem, vamos descansar. – ele correu para mim e o peguei no colo. – Bom garoto.

\- Ah esperem, eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês. – mamãe Esme veio até nós, Bella e eu nos entreolhamos.

\- Surpresa?

\- Sério Esme?

\- Para de ler a mente dela e deixa-a contar. – resmunguei e Bella riu.

\- Desculpe, mas ela pensou alto.

\- Que seja. Diga mamãe Esme.

\- Eu reformei a casa que tem na floresta para vocês.

\- Na floresta?

\- Sim, é uma bonita casinha, tem até um quarto pro Ruarez. – falou Bella animada e sorri.

\- Legal. Mas o mais importante... é longe?

\- Longe?

\- É vou ter que andar muito? – Esme riu.

\- Não. Cinco minutos.

Eita, era uma boa caminhada.

Mas ia fazer aquee sacrifício pela minha família.

Ser um homem direito não era fácil mesmo.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

52.

Olhei a casa avaliativamente, indo a todos os cômodos falando, huns e run, alguns ohh, Bella, mamãe Esme e Ruarez me seguiam de perto.

Tinha um grande quarto pra mim e pra Bella, um quarto extra que já estava arrumado para Ruarez. Mamãe Esme pensou em tudo. Uma cozinha, um banheiro e uma pequena sala.

\- Então, o que achou? – mamãe Esme perguntou quando parei à sala.

\- Eu gostei. Tá aprovado. Vamos nós mudar imediatamente.

Do nada Alice apareceu.

\- Ótimo, eu já coloquei as suas roupas e o quarto... dele está pronto. Bella venha ver o closet, ele está fabuloso. – rapidamente ela arrastou Bella para o quarto e suspirei.

Em seguida olhei para mamãe Esme.

\- Obrigado pela casa, mamãe Esme.

\- É bom para vocês terem o espaço de vocês.

\- Sim. Ter que agüentar Alice todo dia não deve ser fácil. – estremeci e ela riu.

\- Com o tempo você aprende a amá-la. Agora me conte sobre o seu Ruarez.

Fomos nos sentar e fiquei falando pra mamãe Esme sobre como o achei e como nos conectamos imediatamente.

Foi amor à primeira vista.

Quando Alice finalmente saiu do quarto seguida por Bella, ela me deu um olhar irritado, mas nem liguei.

Bella se sentou no meu colo e a abracei apertado.

\- Cadê Ruarez?

\- Dormindo.

\- Sabe, estou me sentindo tão adulto agora.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim. Sou um homem casado, temos um filho e nossa própria casa. Tô me sentindo até velho já. – Bella riu deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

\- Eu não te acho velho. Nenhum pouquinho.

Nos encaramos e parecia que ela queria o que eu queria.

Será que ela queria? Porque eu queria muito.

Ainda mais que desde que achamos Ruarez, não havia rolado nada.

\- Tá pensando no que tô pensando?

\- Ah estou.

Rapidamente fiquei de pé com Bella ainda em meu colo.

\- Família, amo vocês, mas precisamos de privacidade. – falei já levando Bella pro quarto.

Não foi muito educado da minha parte, mas às vezes, homens são assim.

Ainda mais os que têm uma esposa tão gostosa quanto a minha.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

53.

Assim que entramos no quarto, coloquei Bella na cama e já passei a tirar a minha roupa, mas nem tinha tirado a camisa, eu fui jogado na cama por uma Bella nua, que já rasgava a roupa do meu corpo.

Eita!

Mas nem ligo.

Assim que estava nu, ela passou as mãos por meu corpo, me causando arrepios, em seguida sua boca estava em mim.

Pescoço, peito, estomago, descendo e descendo.

E ao chegar ao meu pau, ela o tomou de uma vez.

Grunhi jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sua boca fria no meu pau era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Na verdade, sua boca em qualquer parte de mim era o céu.

Estava quase vindo em sua boca, afinal ela me chupava com maestria, mas ela se afastou de repente e subiu em cima de mim.

Gemi com a visão dos seus seios em empinados, e claro, da sua buceta se esfregando contra o meu pau.

\- Foda-se...

\- Quero que goze dentro de mim. – pediu com um gemido e assenti.

Agarrando o meu pau, ela o levou para dentro dela, ambos arfamos.

Puta merda!

Era sempre incrível quando nos uníamos assim.

Nunca ficava velho.

Nunca deixava de ser bom.

Perfeito era a palavra pra esse momento.

Agarrei a sua cintura a ajudando a se mover sobre mim.

Tão bom...

Suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito e nos movemos juntos.

Primeiro lento, mas logo estávamos sendo frenéticos.

Rápido, forte.

Meu pau pulsava e eu precisava que ela viesse.

Então levei uma das mãos ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei. Bella gritou vindo em todo o meu pau.

O aperto da sua buceta me fez vir também.

Me sentei indo mais fundo nela e a beijei.

Engolindo os seus gemidos assim como ela tomava os meus.

Quando os nossos corpos pararam de tremer, caímos de volta na cama, sorrindo como idiotas.

Ser casado era bom, hein?

 **Não... Ser casado com Bella era perfeito**!


	54. Chapter 54

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

54.

Me sentei no degrau da cabana, uh, da minha casa e observei cansado Ruarez correr como um doido.

Nesses momentos, eu percebi que devia ter escolhido um peixe, ou uma tartaruga como filho.

Um cachorro era muito cansativo.

Ele não parava um minuto.

Só fazia dois dias que voltamos e eu já estava morto.

Como ia agüentar mais disso.

Era melhor eu virar vampiro logo, porque tava difícil.

Meu telefone tocou e suspirei.

Era o pai.

Ainda não tínhamos contado para ninguém que havíamos voltado.

Todos achavam que estávamos em lua de mel.

E era pra ser assim... afinal, Bella iria me transformar e eu teria que inventar desculpas para não ver o pai. Contudo agora eu já nem sabia mais o que íamos fazer.

Dando de ombros, atendi o telefone.

\- E aí velho!

\- Olha o respeito rapaz.

\- Ok, ok. E aí pai.

\- Tudo bem e você? Curtindo a lua de mel?

\- Claro. Só praia, sol e Bella de topless. – ganhei um tapa na nuca e olhei feio pra Bella.

O quê?

\- Não é como se eu fosse mandar uma foto pra ele. – resmunguei pra ela que estreitou os olhos pra mim e voltei pro pai.

Ainda mais porque me esqueci de tirar algumas.

\- Edward. Não se diz essas coisas.

\- Que seja. E aí, como vão as novidades?

\- Normal. Sua mãe tem me ligado muito ultimamente pra saber de vocês.

\- Uh. Sei, e o que você diz?

\- Mando ela parar de me encher e ir encher você.

\- Valeu viu, pai.

\- É a sua mãe Edward, se vira.

Ai, ai, ai esse pai que eu tenho...

 **Além de repressor, estava ficando muito saidinho pro meu gosto.**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

55.

Falei com o pai mais algum tempo. Ele me atualizou de algumas fofocas e nós despedimos.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado e a abracei pelos ombros.

\- Então, o que faremos agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Sobre a transformação, meus pais, Ruarez. Precisamos planejar o futuro.

\- Acho que antes de tudo, devíamos descobrir o que ele é.

\- Ele quem?

\- Ruarez.

\- Ele é um cachorro, ué.

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

\- Como assim?

Olhei para o meu fofo Ruarez que perseguia uma borboleta e Bella suspirou.

\- Edward, temos que admitir que ele não é normal.

\- Ele parece normal pra mim.

Não era um dos cachorros mais lindo do mundo. Mas ele era ótimo.

\- Quando estávamos na ilha nos despedindo dos caseiros, a mulher pensou em algo.

\- O quê?

\- Que havia algo de errado com você, pois se envolvia com criaturas perigosas.

Perigosas?

Meu Ruarez?

Bufei!

\- Que absurdo. Ruarez é um amor. – e pra provar o meu ponto, ele veio para perto de mim deitando com a cabeça no meu colo.

Sorri afagando atrás da sua orelha,

\- Bom garoto. Viu?

\- E como você explica ele sumir das visões da Alice e até o cheiro dele é diferente.

\- É ruim?

\- Um pouco. Não como os lobos, mas ainda assim é estranho.

Olhei mais uma vez para o meu cão e de volta para Bella.

\- Então, o que faremos?

\- Precisamos descobrir o que ele é.

\- E depois?

\- Depois?

\- Sim. Ainda vamos ficar com ele, né?

\- Claro que sim. Ele é nosso filho.

Assenti mais aliviado.

O mais importante aqui era não perder o nosso menino.

Com essa decisão tomada, hora de ir pro próximo tópico.

\- Então, quando vou ganhar a minha ilha?

Bella me encarou, uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

Ela achava mesmo que eu ia me esquecer?

 **Bella boba**!


	56. Chapter 56

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

56.

\- Eu não vou te dar uma ilha.

\- Então me transforme.

\- Como?

\- Hey, eu fiz um trato. Eu esperaria. Se eu ganhasse uma ilha, mas como não é mais o acordo, vamos logo pra transformação.

\- Mas... mas...

\- Ótimo que já decidimos sobre isso. Agora só precisamos escolher a data.

\- Ah...

Sem esperar que ela respondesse me levantei e fui brincar com Ruarez.

Já estava na hora de eu ser um vampiro.

Futuramente, eu ia conseguir a minha ilha.

[...]

Desliguei o celular com um suspiro cansado

Minha mãe estava me estressando.

Eu amava aquela doida. Mas ela estava cada dia mais doida.

E paranóica.

Achando que Bella me largaria.

Como se ela pudesse, mãe tinha que entender logo que Bella era louca por mim, que ela não era doida de viver sem mim.

Mas convencê-la disso era difícil.

Ela adorava ressaltar que já tinha um quarto pra mim em Jacksonville.

Como se eu fosse largar tudo e Bella para poder ir torrar lá.

Não obrigado...

Bocejei e me deitei ao lado de Bella.

\- Cansado?

\- Sim. Ruarez é uma bola de energia. – ela riu.

\- Você quem quis um cão.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Por que não insisti em uma tartaruga? Ou um peixe...

\- Seria bom. Mas, menos divertido.

\- Verdade.

Rimos até ouvir um barulho de coisas caindo.

Suspire e me sentei.

\- Não quer que eu vá?

\- Não, eu vou. Ele deve ter tropeçado na mesa.

\- Ok. Vou te esperar nua.

Ótimo plano.

\- Agora vou me apressar.

Praticamente corri enquanto ouvia Bella rindo.

Olhei em volta em busca de Ruarez, mas não vi sinal dele, contudo sim, da bagunça.

Ele realmente trombou na mesa.

Tinha vários potes caídos.

Os juntei e comecei a procurar aquele danado, fui pro seu quarto e vi o movimento em sua almofadona de dormir.

\- Ah, aí está você seu danado... – as palavras morreram quando um garotinho levantou do meio da almofada.

Ele tinha o cabelo bem preto e meio encaracolado caindo por todo seu rosto, uma pele dourada, olhos negros e estava pelado.

\- Bella...

Gritei já meio em pânico.

 **O que estava acontecendo ali?**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

57.

\- O que foi? – Bella apareceu ao meu lado e apontei para a cama do Ruarez. – O que... – ela parou de falar, quando finalmente o viu.

Ambos nos entreolhamos e de volta para o Ruarez.

Quer dizer, para o garoto.

Ah...

Estava confuso.

\- Quem é essa criança, Bella? E cadê Ruarez?

Bella olha mais uma vez entre mim e o garoto.

\- Er... esse é Ruarez.

\- Como?

\- Bem. Ele é.

\- Não Bella, Ruarez é um cachorro, isso é uma criança.

\- Mas o cheiro é o mesmo.

Mas...

Mas...

\- Ele é Ruarez? Ruarez? – chamei-o e ele veio correndo pra perto de mim, sua cabeça encostou na minha perna.

Olhei para Bella meio preocupado.

Isso estava realmente acontecendo?

\- Eu acredito que Ruarez é um metamorfo. Mais precisamente um lobisomem. – ela tentou olhando ansiosamente para ele e grunhi.

Quem ligava se ele fosse um lobisomem ou não, o mais importante aqui era o que ele era na verdade.

Ruarez era uma criança?

Então isso queria dizer que eu teria que cuidar de uma criança de verdade?

Ai Deus, eu estava perdido.

 **Não a criança era quem estava...**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

58.

Depois do choque inicial, fui me sentar e ele, uh, a criança veio para perto de mim, mais uma vez encostando a cabeça em minha perna.

Afaguei a sua cabeça e ele suspirou feliz, ia acariciar atrás da sua orelha, mas parei.

Céus, ele não era um cachorro.

Hesitante o peguei o colocando no sofá ao meu lado, ele sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Afaguei a sua cabeça delicadamente e ele pareceu gostar, isso era bom, não devia ser diferente de cuidar de um cachorro.

Né? Ne?

Ai céus!

Bella voltou a sala com o celular no ouvido enquanto assentia, vi ela se despedir de quem fosse.

\- E aí?

\- Carlisle acha melhor voltarmos para casa.

\- Ok. Uh... – olhei para o meu... uh... filho e suspirei. – Vamos garotão. – hesitante abri os braços e ele veio rapidamente.

Olhei para Bella e ela se aproximou de nós e acariciou o cabelo dele, ele sorriu.

\- Ele é bonito. – ela murmurou acariciando mais os seus cabelos, isso o fez esticar os bracinhos para ela.

Bella o pegou o aconchegando contra o seu peito, parecendo muito satisfeito.

Sorri. Minha família era danada de bonita.

\- Então vamos.

Ela assentiu e passamos a longa caminhada até a sua casa.

\- Então o que falou para os outros?

\- Não muito. Na verdade, eu não soube explicar.

\- Então, não disse nada?

\- Não, eu disse, uh que... bem eu agora sei o que ele é. E que eles tinham que ver com os seus próprios olhos.

\- É, parece bom.

Quando finalmente avistamos a casa respiramos fundo e fomos em frente.

Ao entrar seguimos para sala onde todos estavam. Ao nós verem, Rosie foi a primeira a correr até nós.

\- O que é isso?

\- Uh, esse é... – olhei para Bella e ela assentiu, concordei respirando fundo. – É nosso filho.

\- Posso? – ela esticou os braços para Bella e Ru... quer dizer, o nosso menino foi todo animado.

Ai Deus.

\- Ele é tão bonito.

\- Puxou ao pai. – falei sem pensar, vi que todos me olhavam e pigarrei.

Não era?

\- Gente, as circunstancias mudaram um pouco. Mas ele ainda é o meu filho.

Era bom eles se acostumarem logo, porque assim que eu me acostumasse com essa idéia de filho, eu ia espalhar pros 4 ventos.

Eu era realmente um pai agora.

 **Já disse como tava preocupado com essa criança?**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **59.**

\- Extraordinário. Ele era realmente um metamorfo ou talvez um transmorfo... impressionante? – o sogrão ficou rodeando o Ru... quer dizer, o meu garoto.

Sei não, esse nome não parecia mais tão legal. Tipo, pra um cachorro era perfeito, agora pra ele?

\- Acha que devemos mudar o nome dele? - murmurei para Bella e ela sorriu.

\- Pensei a mesma coisa. Mas não tinha certeza se você iria aceitar.

\- É meio estranho chamar uma criança de Ruarez... Não que seja um nome ruim, ele é ótimo, mas...

\- Era pro cachorro se chamar assim.

\- Isso. Mas ele definitivamente não é um cachorro.

\- Sim, com certeza não é.

\- Uh, quer dizer que vão ficar com ele? – Alice falou de repente nos surpreendendo. Eu e Bella nos entreolhamos.

Em seguida sorrimos.

Como certeza pensando o mesmo.

"Aquele era o nosso filho já. E Edward era muito sexy."

Se bem que a segunda parte, ela pensava o tempo todo.

\- Claro que vamos, Alice. Quer que o abandonemos? – Bella parecia pronta pra briga.

Muito sexy!

\- Isso aí Bella, não a deixe mexer com o seu filho. – todos me olharam e gemi.

Merda, falei em voz alta.

\- Eu não tô mexendo com ele, nem quero que o abandone... – resmungou Alice olhando de mim pra Bella com uma careta, em seguida suspirou. – O que quero dizer, é... percebem que ele é diferente, não é?

\- Alice, achei que ele fosse um cachorro, claro que ele é diferente.

\- Não, eu... eu tenho quase certeza que ele não é como os quileutes. – olhei desconfiado para o Ruarez que ainda era rodeado pelo sogrão.

\- Como assim?

\- Acho... bem, acho que ele é um lobisomem.

Todos olhamos para Ruarez, o garoto... que seja, o sogrão até se afastou um pouco.

Ótimo, agora o sogrão também não gostava do meu filho.

 **Assim ficaria difícil conquistar o sogrão. Muito difícil!**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **60.**

\- Tem certeza Alice? – perguntou o sogrão confuso, assim como todos nós.

\- Bem, o que mais seria? – argumentou Alice se sentando no sofá. Jasper ficou ao seu lado massageando os seus ombros.

\- Ele não cheira como um quileute. – ele opinou e os outros concordaram.

\- E eles só se transformam na puberdade, eu acredito. – murmurou Rosie se sentando no chão perto dele.

Ele se aproximou dela deitando a cabeça em sua perna e ela sorriu acariciando o seu cabelo.

\- Mas lobisomens e vampiros não são inimigos naturais? – Emmett olhou desconfiado para o meu filho, Bella bufou.

\- Emmett, ele não fará nada. Sem contar que ele já ficou com a gente tempo o suficiente para que ele confiasse em nós. Talvez por isso ele tenha voltado a forma humana.

\- Faz sentido. Ele estava na forma de animal como mecanismo de defesa. Fascinante. – murmurou o sogrão e suspirei.

Isso era muita loucura, até pra mim.

\- Aqui. – só agora reparei em mamãe Esme, ela tinha se aproximado do Ruarez... quer dizer do meu filho, com algumas roupas.

\- Obrigada Esme. – Rosie sorriu e tentou vestir em Ruarez, o que parecia ser uma grande camiseta, mas ele não pareceu gostar e correu para mim.

\- Hey amigão, o que foi?

\- Qual o problema querido? – Bella e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Nós já éramos ótimos pais.

Ele grunhiu e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. Acariciei o seu cabelo e suas costas e olhei para Bella, ela sorriu e foi até Rosie pegando as roupas.

\- Uh, vamos subir para o meu quarto. – Bella murmurou e foi em direção a escada e a segui.

Acho que íamos ter um momento família.

Era bom.

 **Para nós nos acostumarmos com aquela coisa toda de filho.**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

61.

Assim que entramos no quarto, coloquei Ruarez... quer dizer, nosso filho na cama.

O olhei avaliativamente.

\- Acha que ele tem cara de quê?

Bella riu e se sentou ao lado dele, ele hesitou por um minuto ao ver as roupas, mas acabou vindo.

\- Meu menino bonito. Não está com frio?

Ele assentiu timidamente, ela sorriu e colocou a camisa nele. Ele torceu o nariz, talvez pelo cheiro, mas em seguida sorriu e subiu em cima dela.

\- Bem, eu não sou boa com nomes.

\- Nem eu... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei cruzando os braços. – É sério, dar nomes a carros e cachorros é fácil, eles não vão crescer e te amaldiçoar por ter lhe dado um nome estranho. – ela riu e olhou para ele.

\- Certo. Que tal Edward?

\- Não sei se ele tem cara de Edward Jr.

Tipo, eu já era Edward. Seria meio estranho...

Ela suspirou e começou a tentar nomes.

\- Uh... Thomas? John? Marc? Matthew? Antony? – ele de repente levantou a cabeça nos olhando.

\- Você viu?

\- Sim.

\- É Tony. Antonio. – murmurou e ele sorriu para o nome.

\- Como sabia?

\- Ele... ele pensou no Tony, em seguida Antonio. Bem, faz sentido ele é brasileiro. Eu acho.

\- Espera, você lê a mente dele?

\- Bem, é meio complicado. Ele tem pensamentos simples. Comer, dormir, gostar, querer ficar perto, coisas simples, mas quando começamos a falar nomes, ele pensou no nome e foi bem alto.

\- Ok, se ele já tem um nome é melhor ainda, certo Tony? – falei e ele sorriu e veio para mim, o peguei no colo me sentando na cama dando um longo suspiro.

Uau. Eu sou pai do Tony.

Tony...

Combina com ele.

\- Olá Tony. – ele sorriu mais uma vez, parecendo gostar de ter um nome.

De ter seu nome, né?

\- Edward? – Bella chamou e a olhei, ela parecia ansiosa.

\- O quê?

\- Se ele tem um nome... bem, ele deve... ele tem outros como ele? – olhei para o meu filho e o abracei apertado.

\- Ele estava sozinho, Bella... seja quem for, ou morreram ou o deixaram.

\- Como sabe? – dei de ombros.

\- Eu só sei. Afinal, ele estava sozinho e chorando, foi assim que o achei.

Ela assentiu, mas via a preocupação em seus olhos.

Estiquei a mão para ela, que a pegou entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

Seja como fosse, Tony era o nosso filho e não iríamos desistir dele.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

62.

Bella se levantou e esticou o braço para Tony, rapidamente ele foi com ela todo feliz.

\- Vamos descer... Esme fez um lanche para vocês dois.

\- Que bom! Toda essa responsabilidade de pai me deixou faminto.

Bella riu e descemos.

Todos ainda estavam na sala olhando algo no notebook, exceto pelo sogrão.

\- O que estão fazendo?

\- Pesquisa. - murmurou Bella.

\- Sobre?

\- Lobisomens, Carlisle está em seu escritório olhando em seus livros.

Assenti e fomos para a cozinha.

Bella tomou um assento com Tony ainda em seu colo e me sentei ao lado deles.

\- Então esse é Tony agora? – perguntou mamãe Esme e assenti,

\- Isso. Combina com ele hein? – já estava me afeiçoando ao nome.

\- Sim. Mas ele precisa de um bom corte de cabelo e comer. Ele é tão magrinho. – assenti em acordo.

\- Verdade. Vamos transformá-lo em um bolo, vovó. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vovó?

\- Sim. O que tem?

\- Por que me chamou assim?

\- Ah é pro Ru... Tony aprender que você é a vovó.

\- Oh, gostei. Vovó fez um bolo pra você, amor. – ela foi toda sorridente pegar o bolo e ri.

\- Então vai me chamar de mamãe, também?

\- Claro! E me chamar de papai. Pra ele aprender rápido.

Rimos e ficamos olhando enquanto Esme lhe dava o bolo e ele comia com as mãos com muita vontade.

\- Quantos anos acha que ele tem?

\- Creio que entre 2 ou 3.

\- Ele é tão pequeno ainda.

\- É um bebê.

\- Será que ele fala?

\- Creio que sim. Mas assim como ele ficou em forma de lobo todo esse tempo para se proteger a fala é a mesma coisa.

\- E a mente dele?

\- Ainda é confusa. Talvez por ele ser tão pequeno, ele só tem pensamentos básicos, como disse antes, comer, dormir, brincar. Amor. Essas coisas.

\- Amor? Ele entende isso?

\- Claro, ele já te ama.

Ai que coisa linda. Meu filho já me ama.

Segura o choro Edward, você é macho e um pai agora.

Mas a emoção estava sendo grande demais.


	63. Chapter 63

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

63.

Assim que retomei o controle, respirei fundo e estiquei os braços. Tony veio rapidamente.

\- Papai te ama também.

Ele ficou quietinho no meu braço e quando o olhei, ele tentava pegar o bolo que estava no meu prato.

Entendi, comer primeiro, amor depois.

De boa. Entendia completamente.

Depois de comer bastante, eu o acompanhei porque não era de ferro, né? Tipo, ninguém resistia ao bolo da mamãe Esme.

Enfim, ele estava todo sujo.

\- Acho que é hora do banho.

\- Vou pegar algumas toalhas.

Voltamos para o quarto antigo de Bella, fui direto para o chuveiro com ele.

Tirei as minhas roupas exceto pela boxer e juntos entramos no chuveiro.

Devo confessar que a experiência foi quase como a de voar.

Ele não gostou nadinha.

Ele não me arranhou, nem mordeu, mas ele gritou.

E alto.

Parecia que eu estava matando a criança.

Tive que mostrar a ele várias vezes que a água era boa e amiga, pra ele vir.

Depois de algumas tentativas, ele pareceu mais calmo e estava até gostando.

Estava lavando as suas costas, quando ouvi o barulho de câmera, me virei e Bella estava tirando uma foto nossa, sorri e ela tirou outra.

\- Primeiro banho com o papai.

\- Legal. Podemos fazer um álbum com os primeiros momentos.

\- Gostei.

Ao terminarmos, Bella me entregou uma grande toalha, enrolei em Tony e lhe entreguei ele. Ela o pegou dando beijos em suas bochechas e ele riu.

Peguei outra toalha pra mim e saí do banheiro, estranhei o monte de sacolas na cama.

\- O que é isso?

\- Roupas. Alice foi comprar.

Eita que a baixinha era rápida.

Vamos ver o que ela comprou, esperava que fosse algo digno do meu filho.


	64. Chapter 64

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

64.

Entreguei uma camiseta de herói, nada da Mulher Maravilha, tsci, tsci, tsci, Alice não sabia fazer compras, peguei um shorts e uma cuequinha.

Que bonitinha.

Rindo, entreguei a Bella que o vestiu.

\- Qual a graça?

\- É tudo tão pequenininho.

\- Bobo, ele é pequenininho.

\- Eu sei. É fofo, né?

\- É.

Bella pegou uma escova de cabelo e começou a pentear os cabelos dele e ele ficou quietinho. Aproveitei para me vestir.

Ainda tinha algumas roupas minhas em seu antigo quarto.

\- Edward, na gaveta ao lado da cama, tem uma tesoura, pegue pra mim, por favor. – Bella pediu enquanto eu terminava de colocar a camiseta.

\- Claro.

Rapidamente a peguei, ela ia penteando o cabelo dele e tirando um pouco das pontas.

Em poucos minutos, ele já estava decente.

\- Eita que menino bonito. Vem com o papai? – chamei e ele veio de bom grado.

Bella pegou o seu celular e tirou outra foto nossa.

\- Meus meninos estão lindos.

\- Já era de se esperar. – rindo ela veio até nós e me deu um beijo, depois um em Tony.

Ele olhou interessado e depois fez em mim.

Sorri ao ganhar o seu beijo.

Tão fofinho.

Ele beijou Bella também, depois deitou a cabeça em meu ombro bocejando alto.

\- Com sono?

Esfreguei as suas costas e bocejei também.

Estava moído.

\- Acho que vocês dois deviam dormir um pouco.

\- OK. Vamos voltar para casa?

\- Podemos dormir aqui? Queria arrumar o quarto de Tony antes de voltarmos.

\- Claro. Sabe que durmo em qualquer lugar.

\- OK.

Ela limpou a cama das sacolas e deitei com Tony.

Ele bocejou de novo e deitou em mim, sorri o abraçando, Bella deitou atrás de mim olhando pra nós, enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dele.

Rapidamente ele dormiu e eu logo atrás.


	65. Chapter 65

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

65.

Grunhi ao sentir algo na minha barriga pressionando.

Abri um olho e gemi.

Ruarez, como subiu na cama?

\- Desce, Ruarez. – resmunguei virando pro outro lado e ele subiu em mim latindo.

Inferno...

\- Você quer ir ao banheiro? – ele latiu e assenti.

Ok. Ok. Já levantei.

Levantei-me meio grogue, ele latiu parecendo feliz e veio atrás de mim enquanto eu abria a porta e saia do quarto.

Desci as escadas e ao chegar à sala todos estavam lá.

\- Dia pessoal. – resmunguei passando pelo povo.

Abri a porta da sala, Ruarez me olhou e indiquei o quintal.

\- Vá fazer suas coisas, vou te esperar aqui. – ele latiu e saiu correndo.

Por que ele não chamava Bella pra essas coisas?

Ela não dorme.

Ouvi um pigarro, me virei e vi que todo mundo me encarava.

\- O quê?

\- Uh... aquele era Tony? – perguntou Jasper confuso.

Mas não mais confuso do que eu.

Tony? Não Ruarez... espera...

\- Tony?

Foi como um clique.

Agora eu estava acordado.

\- Ai meu Deus!

Rapidamente saí porta a fora chamando meu filho.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony.

Ele voltou todo feliz, como cachorro... uh lobo... uh lobsomen.

\- Tony? – ele estremeceu, mas foi voltando a ser um garotinho e sorriu pra mim todo feliz, então esticou os bracinhos pra mim.

\- Pa...

Ofeguei.

Ele me chamou de pai?

 **Agora eu ia chorar... de novo...**


	66. Chapter 66

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

66.

\- Meu filho. – o peguei no colo.

Eita, estava pelado.

\- Que tal outro banho? – ele me olhou meio desconfiado.

Acho que ia demorar um pouco pra ele se acostumar com banhos.

Comecei a passar pelo povo e vi que todos olhavam fascinados para Tony, devem ter visto a transformação.

\- Uh... vou dar um banho nele.

\- Vamos com você. – Jasper e Emmett se levantam, já indo em direção as escadas.

Mamãe Esme se levantou rapidamente.

\- Vou preparar o café de vocês.

\- OK, valeu vovó. – ela riu toda boba.

Fomos direto para o quarto e entreguei Tony a Emmett que estava mais próximo, ele o pegou hesitante, ignorei isso e comecei a me despir.

\- Cadê as meninas?

\- Arrumando o quarto do Tony. – falou Jasper tirando Tony do colo de Emmett, que pareceu aliviado.

\- Não precisa ter medo, cara.

\- Fácil pra você dizer. – bufei.

\- Hey não precisam ter medo dele, ele é um amor de criança.

\- Ah meu medo não é dele, é mais de quebrá-lo.

Olhei para Emmett e ri.

Ah, agora fazia sentido.

\- Ok. Mas tem que se acostumar a segurar o seu sobrinho, né?

\- Eu vou, eu vou. Mas não dá pra ser de uma hora pra outra. Há décadas que não seguro um bebê. E mesmo no meu tempo de humano, eu nunca tive jeito pra coisa.

\- Eu teria sido um ótimo pai. Sou muito bom com crianças. – falou Jasper brincando com Ruarez, que sorria com a mão na boca.

\- Que seja. Então Edward... uh, eu queria te pergunta.

\- Manda.

Já tinha tirado as roupas e peguei Tony de Jasper e estava indo para o chuveiro.

\- Uh, Acha que Rosie poderia ser a madrinha dele? – parei de andar.

\- Bom, eu preciso falar com Bella, mas eu meio que já tinha dado essa parada pro Caius e Marcus.

\- Oh, eles ainda vão ser?

\- Acho que sim, por quê?

\- Os Volturi odeiam Lobisomem. – falou Jasper e olhei para Tony.

Odiavam?

Quem odiaria essa coisa fofa.

 **Será que isso seria um problema?**


	67. Chapter 67

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

67.

Depois de banhado e vestido, descemos.

Deixei Tony com os seus tios e fui ligar para os seus padrinhos para sondar.

Eu agora era um pai e tinha que agir como um.

Segurança em primeiro lugar e todas essas paradas de paternidade.

Entrei no _whats_ e olhei no grupo

Vampiros Fodões:

 **Edward Swan:** Olá?

 **Caius Volturi:** Edward, olá.

 **Edward Swan:** Oi cara, como vai?

 **Caius Volturi:** Bem e você?

 **Edward Swan:** Também, cadê Marcus?

 **Caius Volturi:** Depressivo em algum canto. O ignore, quando ele tá assim, é o que eu faço.

 **Edward Swan:** Ok então. E como vai a vida de rei?

 **Caius Volturi:** Bem, e a sua de pai?

 **Edward Swan:** Pai? Do que está falando? Quem te contou? Eu não fiz nada.

 **Caius Volturi:** Er... você não é mais pai do Ruarez?

 **Edward Swan:** Ah Ruarez. Isso, Ruarez, sou. Isso mesmo... uh...

 **Caius Volturi:** O que há Edward? Você parece meio preocupado.

 **Edward Swan:** Puff. Eu, que nada, hehe.

 **Caius Volturi:** Desembucha, o que você aprontou?

 **Edward Swan:** Por que acha que eu aprontei algo?

 **Caius Volturi:** Estamos falando por mensagem e você tá parecendo culpado.

Aff nem por mensagem eu tinha filtro.

Eu tinha problema sério.

Hesitei.

Eu contaria?

Nós éramos melhores amigos. Mas era sobre o meu filho que estávamos falando.

Já sei...

 **Edward Swan:** Antes de mais nada, qual a sua posição sobre Lobisomens?

 **Caius Volturi:** Devem ser exterminados.

 **Vixe! Agora lascou.**


	68. Chapter 68

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **68.**

 ** _Vampiros Fodões:_**

 **Mascus Volturi:** Edward, está aqui? Por que não me chamou? Oi Edward.

 **Edward Swan:** Oi Marcus e aí?

 **Caius Volturi:** Aff, já melhorou da depressão?

 **Marcus Volturi:** Quase. Mas sei que agora vai melhorar. Então do que falavam?

 **Caius Volturi:** Do nosso ódio aos Lobisomens.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Quer dizer do seu ódio, né?

 **Caius Volturi:** Eles já tentaram me matar.

 **Marcus Voltuir:** Pena que não conseguiram.

 **Caius Volturi:** Hey. Isso é coisa que se diga.

 **Marcus Volturi:** É o que todo mundo pensa.

 **Caius Voltuiri:** Traidores, quero nomes.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não vou te contar nada.

 **Caius Volturi:** Como assim? Fale imediatamente.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Não. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos.

 **Caius Volturi** : Traidor.

 **Edward Swan:** Caras, foco. Preciso falar com vocês de uma parada séria. Tipo, muito séria.

 **Caius Volturi:** O quão séria?

 **Edward Swan:** Vai definir a nossa amizade.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Então, é muito séria.

 **Edward Swan:** Muito. Mas tem que ser dito.

 **Caius Volturi.** OK, diga.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Pode nos dizer qualquer coisa.

Respirei fundo e olhei para o quintal, estava sentando nos degraus em frente à casa. Emmett e Jasper estavam brincando com Tony no parquinho de cachorro que os caras mandaram.

Eu tinha que ser honesto com eles.

 **Edward Swan:** Primeiro, obrigado pelo parquinho. Ele amou.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Foi idéia minha.

 **Caius Volturi:** Foi nada. Foi minha, Edward. De nada.

 **Edward Swan:** Certo, obrigado aos dois. Então... Ruarez agora é Tony.

 **Caius Volturi:** Acho que não entendi.

 **Marcus Volturi:** Eu sei que não entendi.

 **Edward Swan:** Então, é meio engraçado quando você pensa nisso. Mas ao que parece, Ruarez é um lobsomem bebê, kkk engraçado, né?

De repente o meu celular começou a tocar com uma chamada de vídeo, ao atender dei de cara com Marcus e Caius espremendo a cara na tela.

\- Você enlouqueceu? – era Caius.

\- Eu quero vê-lo. – esse era Marcus.

\- Caras, ele é meu filho e eu o amo, me apóiem.

\- Mas... mas... um lobisomem é perigoso.

\- Você ouviu Edward, Caius não quer mais ser padrinho, agora é só eu.

\- O quê? Quando eu disse isso? Eu ainda sou padrinho, sim.

\- Mas disse que são perigosos.

\- Não importa! Se é filho do Edward, eu já o amo.

\- Seu hipócrita.

 **Eles começaram a discutir e sorri mais aliviado, sabia que aqueles caras me entenderiam.**


	69. Chapter 69

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

69.

\- Caras, caras, calma. Os dois ainda são padrinhos, ok?

\- OK.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Edward, deixe-me vê-lo?

\- Sim, nos mostre o... garoto. – Caius parecia meio desconfortável.

O que era normal.

Até 1 minuto atrás, literalmente 1 minuto, ele odiava lobisomens, agora era padrinho de um.

Podia entendê-lo perfeitamente.

\- Esperem caras. Tony, vem cá. – o chamei e ele veio correndo.

O coloquei no meu colo e apontei a câmera para nós.

\- Tony esses são os seus padrinhos. Caras, esse é o meu filhão lindo. – eu era mesmo um pai babão.

\- Ele é adorável Edward. – Marcus o olhou todo animado, mas eu estava mais curioso quanto a Caius.

\- E aí Caius?

\- Ok, vou admitir, ele é uma coisinha linda e se parece com você.

\- Eu sei. Lindo igual ao pai.

\- Exatamente.

Esses caras me entendiam como ninguém.

Tony tocou na tela, tentando pegá-los e os dois ficaram todos "Ohhhh" e "Ownt".

\- Ele não fala, Edward?

\- Ainda não. Ele é um bebê.

\- Um bebê fofo demais. Fala padrinho Caius. Padrinho Caius. – Tony tentou tocar na tela e ele ficou apaixonado pelo meu bebê.

\- Edward, cometemos um erro gravíssimo. – falou Marcus de repente.

\- Cometemos? – perguntou Caius tão confuso quanto eu.

\- Qual?

\- Demos um brinquedo de cachorro para o nosso Tony.

\- Oh Meu Deus! Precisamos resolver isso imediatamente.

Eles desligaram de repente, olhei para Tony que franziu o cenho ao ver o celular todo escuro.

Ri e baguncei o seu cabelo.

\- Vá brincar com os seus tios. – ele sorriu e foi correndo.

Tão bonitinho.

Ufa, agora estava tudo do jeito que deveria ser.

Claro que eu falei cedo demais, pois uma moto veio a toda rápida, derrapando e um fantasma desmontou.

Sim, isso mesmo, um fantasma.

Pois sim, era isso o que Jacob era pra mim.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

70.

Levantei-me e ele veio até mim.

\- Deseja algo Senhor? – ele bufou.

\- Então... uh, você voltou.

\- Sim, voltei. O que quer aqui, Senhor? – ele grunhiu.

\- Edward, vamos lá... eu sinto muito.

\- Que seja! O que quer Senhor? – ele suspirou.

\- Eu... os caras falaram que vocês voltaram e eu queria ver... queria ver...

\- O quê?

\- Se você já era como ela... Como eles.

Suspirei.

De novo aquilo...

\- Cara segue em frente. Essa é a vida que escolhi.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

\- Que seja. Melhor você ir que não temos mais amizade. – ele suspirou e veio se sentar perto de mim.

Afastei-me um pouco.

Vai saber, né?

Tenho medo de fantasmas.

Ele suspirou, mas não se aproximou.

Bom.

Fica ai... Na sua... E eu na minha...

\- Eu... – ele suspirou. Cara, ele era só suspiro hoje. – Eu sei que essa é sua escolha e eu entendo, amigo. – o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Amigo?

\- Isso amigo, colega, camarada, Brow. – já ia ficar todo feliz, mas me contive.

Já passamos por aquilo antes.

Era só da boca pra fora.

Ele me enganava com aquele papo toda vez.

\- Olha Edward... – antes que ele continuasse, Tony veio correndo em minha direção.

Já abri os braços pra ele, mas ele parou olhando pra Jacob.

\- Uh Tony?

\- Quem é esse?

\- Bem... – antes que falasse, Tony rosnou e de repente se transformou.

Merda.

Jacob deu um pulo olhando de mim pro meu Ruarez?

\- O que diabos é isso?

\- Meu filho.

Ele me olhou assustado e sorri.

Aposto que por aquela, ele não esperava.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

71.

Tony rosnou novamente, em um segundo os caras estavam aqui o pegando no colo.

\- Eita que isso foi inesperado.

\- Esse garoto não é fácil, hein? – Jasper e Emmett falaram e saíram correndo com o menino... Cão... Com meu filho.

\- O que era aquilo? – Jacob estava claramente confuso, ainda olhava pra dentro da casa onde os caras tinham ido.

\- Meu filho. – isso o fez me olhar.

\- Seu filho? Era.. era um garoto, depois... depois...

\- O quê? Aquilo foi super normal. – fiz pouco caso e ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

\- Não foi normal não. Ele é um quileute? Edward, você seqüestrou um quileute?

\- Aff. Como eu faria isso? Para de viajar.

\- Então o que era aquilo?

\- Era um lobisomem.

\- Um lobisomem?

\- É. Agora que você já veio e já viu, pode ir assombrar uma casa ou sei lá.

\- Edward isso é muito sério. – suspirei.

\- Cara, eu sou pai já há uma semana, eu sei que é serio, a minha cabeça tá até aqui com pensamentos dos mais doidos.

\- Que pensamentos?

\- Ah, o de sempre, pré-escola, escola, faculdade, alimentação... eu serei um bom pai? Essas coisas.

\- Está pensando nessas coisas?

\- E no que mais pensaria?

Não eram essas as preocupações de um pai?

Eu acho que estava me saindo muito bem.

Fazendo todas as perguntas certas, eu tinha as respostas? Claro que não, mas eu estava fazendo as perguntas.

\- Ele é um lobisomem. – ele gritou me assustando um pouco.

\- Eu sei. E?

\- Como assim e? Ele é um lobisomem.

\- E você é um cachorro gigante.

\- Lobo. – ele resmungou e bufei.

\- É tudo a mesma coisa.

\- Edward... – suspirei.

\- Olha Jacob, eu não me importo com o que ele é. Ele é só meu filho. Isso é tudo o que importa. Eu amo o meu filho e agora as minhas decisões são baseadas em seu bem estar e futuro.

Eita que falei bonito.

Mas mantive a cara séria para fazer o meu ponto.

Ele assentiu e sem dizer uma palavra, se foi.

Suspirei, devia ser difícil pra ele, me ver sendo um marido e agora um pai, eu estava tão responsável que nem me reconhecia mais.


	72. Chapter 72

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

72.

Mal ele se foi, Bella veio andando por entre as árvores com as meninas.

\- O que o cão queria? – Rosie murmurou confusa.

\- Cão? Que cão?

\- Ela fala do seu encosto pessoal. – resmungou Alice e assenti.

Ah, aquele cão.

\- Eu não sei. Vai ver ele estava só procurando casas pra assombrar. – Bella riu.

\- Sim, era exatamente isso que ele queria.

Puxei-a para mim dando um beijo demorado em sua boca linda, em seguida a abracei pelos ombros.

\- Esquece ele. Vamos lembrar-nos dele no dia dos finados que já tá bom. – vi Rosie bufando uma risada e Alice rindo abertamente.

\- Como quiser. Então cadê o meu menino, quero mostrar o seu quarto.

Bella olhou em volta e pigarreei.

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que ele é agora, mas ele foi pra dentro com os caras.

\- Ok.

Vi as meninas entrando e puxei Bella um pouco longe da casa.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas me seguiu mesmo assim.

Quando achei que estávamos longe o suficiente, ainda abaixei o tom de voz.

\- Eu falei com os Volturi, hoje.

\- Edward...

\- Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eles são os padrinhos de Tony, eles tinham o direito de saber.

\- Mas os Volturi odeiam lobsomens, o que é o nosso filho. – suspirei.

\- Então isso são acusações maldosas, eles amam o nosso Tony.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Pode esperar que os presentes vão começar a chegar a qualquer momento. – ele me olhou desconfiada.

Mas assenti.

\- Enfim. Sei que ficou chateada que chamei Caius e Marcus, então, uh queria pedir sua opinião.

\- Sobre?

\- Uh, a madrinha do Tony. Podia ser Rosie.

\- Oh. Sério?

\- Sim. Acho que ela gostaria muito. E acho que ia ajudá-la a sair da depressão também. – murmurei a última parte e ela riu.

\- Eu gosto da idéia. E gostei de você ter falado comigo.

Suspirei e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Desculpa, eu esqueço que agora temos que tomar as decisões juntos. Somos uma família agora.

Ela me apertou enrolando os braços em volta de mim.

\- Tudo bem. Aos poucos a gente vai aprendendo.

\- Ok. – me afastei um pouco para beijá-la, então ouvimos um barulho de passos.

\- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... – Rosie veio em nossa direção nos abraçando ao mesmo tempo e olhei para Bella que riu.

Aff! Essa super audição de vampiros era muito estraga prazeres, às vezes, viu?


	73. Chapter 73

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

73.

Quando voltamos para casa, Emmett me deu um sorriso agradecido e suspirei indo até ele.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e ambos vimos Rosie tagarelar animada sobre como agora ela era a madrinha de Tony.

Sorrindo, coloquei a mão no ombro de Emmett.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- UH?

\- Desculpe por você não ser o padrinho. – ele riu.

\- Tudo bem cara, só por você deixá-la fazer isso, eu já ganhei o meu dia. E é legal deixar os Volturi fazer isso, afinal eles são ricos, o seu filho vai ter os melhores presentes.

\- Você não é rico, também?

\- Sim. Mas eles são realeza, né? Devem ser super, super mesmo, os presente.

\- Bom ponto.

Tony ao que parecia era um menino de novo, ele estava todo feliz no colo de mamãe Esme, enquanto tinha um potinho cheio de cookies que ele devorava. Todas as mulheres o rodeavam tagarelando sem parar, mas ele estava mais preocupado com a sua comida.

Ri e fui ver o que os caras viam.

Jogo de futebol e eles já apostavam o resultado.

Embora eu seja muito macho, não tava a fim de ver futebol, preferia uma novelinha, um seriado, até um filminho tava valendo.

Com um suspiro decidi subir.

Talvez tomar um banho e cochilar um pouco.

Ser pai era muito estressante.

Levantei-me indo em direção a escada, quando ele me chamou, paralisei e percebi que não era o único.

Todos estavam em silêncio encarando o meu Tony.

\- Papa. – ele falou de novo e meu coração quase saltou fora do peito.

Ele já sabe que eu sou o papai dele.

Fui rapidamente até ele que rapidamente veio para o meu colo.

O abracei beijando seu cabelo e Bella veio até nós.

Já ia beijá-la mais uma vez, quando todos levantaram alertas.

\- O que foi?

\- Lobos. – falaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo e apertei Tony em meus braços.

\- Lobisomens?

\- Não, os Quileutes.

Ufa!

Esses tava de boa.

Devia ser Jacob querendo estreitar os laços de amizade. Ou isso, ou ele queria umas aulinhas de responsabilidade.

Afinal, eu já era um homem de família respeitado.

Pai vai ter muito orgulho de mim.

Vixe tinha me esquecido disso.

Como irei dizer ao meu pai?

Ou pior, a minha mãe!


	74. Chapter 74

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

74.

Antes que eu decidisse, bateram na porta com urgência, em um segundo o sogrão estava na porta.

\- Jacob.

\- Ah Dr. Cullen, eu... Edward... – Jacob estava ofegante e sem camisa, tentei olhar por cima da galera, sim, por cima porque no momento que o sogrão abriu a porta todos ficaram na minha frente como uma barreira.

Bando de curiosos.

\- Por que contou a eles? – Bella exigiu rosnando, reparei que tinha mais duas pessoas com ele.

\- Quem tá aí com Jacob?

\- Leah e Seth. – murmurou Emmett.

Ah que bom que Seth e Emmett eram amigos, pois seja qual fosse a situação, iria ser menos problemática.

\- Converse com o seu amigo e descubra o que está havendo.

\- Eu? Por que não conversa com o seu?

\- O meu morreu. Eu não sou médium pra falar com os mortos.

Às vezes esse pessoal não batia bem da cabeça.

\- Ah...

Bella veio até mim.

\- Jacob contou aos lobos sobre Tony.

\- Ok. Nosso filho não é um segredo.

\- Edward, ele contou que ele é um lobisomem, agora os lobos querem matá-lo.

\- Oxê, por quê?

\- Acham que ele é perigoso.

\- Mas... mas ele nunca machucou nem uma mosca.

\- Edward desculpa, eu não sabia que eles reagiriam assim. – Jacob gritou da porta e apertei mais Tony em meus braços.

Ele murmurou mais uns papa, tão fofinho.

Como alguém podia querer machucar esse menininho fofo.

\- Bella o que a gente faz?

\- Vamos lutar.

\- Vamos protegê-lo. – todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- E nós vamos ajudar. – Jacob falou alto e vi que Leah e Seth assentiram.

\- Mas vocês podem? E a matilha? – Jacob tinha me falado sobre o negócio de alfa uma vez, que ele era obrigado a obedecer ao alfa, acho que era isso.

\- Eu abandonei o bando. Eu sou um alfa agora.

\- E nós estamos com ele. – falou Seth todo orgulhoso e assenti.

Ok, éramos seis, mais 3 lobos, podíamos ganhar.

Eu esperava...

\- Eles estão aqui. – Bella grunhiu e a olhei em pânico.

\- Mas já?

Nem deram tempo pra gente se preparar!?


	75. Chapter 75

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

75.

\- Edward vá lá pra cima. – Bella falou com urgência, comecei a negar.

\- Mas Bella...

\- Ela está certa, Edward. Você deve se proteger e ao bebê. – falou Jacob rapidamente já se transformando em lobo.

Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

\- Mas...

\- Edward, por favor. – Bella pediu e correu para fora.

Comecei a entrar em pânico.

Eles realmente iam lutar?

E o pânico aumentou ao ver todos indo.

Inclusive a mamãe Esme.

Merda!

Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda.

Eu tinha... eu teria que fazer alguma coisa.

Sentindo a minha agitação, Tony se contorceu e saiu do meu colo.

\- Tony...

Ele grunhiu e começou a se transformar.

Merda.

\- Tony não...

Já como lobisomem, ele rosnou e começou a ir para fora também.

Merda, merda...

Tentei correr para alcançá-lo, mas ele era rápido.

Ao chegar ao quintal, gemi.

Toda a família alinhada com os três lobos na frente e do outro lado os outros lobos.

E mesmo parecendo que estávamos em maior número, eles eram tão grandes.

Isso não ia presta!

Não ia presta...

Mas depois me preocuparia com aquilo.

Vi Tony correndo e ficando bem no meio da briga.

Isso agitou os outros Lobos que rosnaram e pareciam mais ameaçadores que antes.

Corri e estava indo atrás dele, quando de repente um dos lobos, o que estava do nosso lado uivou.

Era um lobo cinza, bonito e grande pra caramba.

Vi que ele se aproximava de Tony sem deixar de encará-lo.

Ai meu Deus, ele vai atacar o meu bebê! Era um traidor infiltrado.

Mas meus pensamentos morreram quando ele deitou perto de Tony como se quisesse protegê-lo.

\- Uh... Tony? – chamei e ele se afastou do lobo gigante e correu até mim.

O lobo ganiu e começou a voltar à forma humana.

Vi que era uma mulher.

\- Mas...

\- Puta Merda! – Bella guinchou e todos os lobos uivaram.

\- O que foi? – peguei Tony que voltou a forma humana se escondendo em meu peito.

\- Ela... ela teve um imprinting com Tony. – Bella falou com um grunhido e olhei para a loba em questão.

\- Teve um o quê?

Do que diabos eles estavam falando?


	76. Chapter 76

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

76.

Alguém arranjou uma roupa para a loba, na verdade, depois das palavras de Bella todos os lobos foram para a floresta, depois voltaram na forma humana, vestidos, graças a Deus.

Eu estava sentado com Tony em meu colo, a loba estava próxima o encarando o tempo todo.

\- Bella, o que está acontecendo? – ela me olhava parecendo lutar com as palavras.

\- Edward, Leah teve um imprinting com o seu menino lobisomem. – Jacob falou já na sua forma humana, mas vestido dessa vez.

Graças a Deus, mesmo!

\- Um o quê?

\- Almas gêmeas. – Bella murmurou e olhei de um para o outro cada vez mais confuso.

\- Eu te disse, se lembra? Lobos se apaixonam para a vida. E Leah, bem, ela teve um imprinting com Tony.

Mas... mas...

\- Ele é um bebê. – olhei desconfiado para a loba e ela bufou.

\- Não é assim. No momento eu só o amo como a um irmão.

\- No momento?

\- Sim, mas conforme ele for crescendo o amor vai mudando. Eles são almas gêmeas para a vida. – falou Jacob de novo.

Que confusão...

\- Mas ele é só um bebê, não pode namorar. E sem contar que não sei se aprovo.

\- Aprovar? – a loba parecia preocupada agora.

\- Sim, eu não te conheço, não vou deixar o meu filho namorar qualquer uma.

\- Hey!

\- Edward, isso não é importante agora. – grunhiu Jacob.

\- Eu acho muito importante.

\- Não, escute... O importante é que por Leah ter tido um imprinting com Tony, os lobos não podem machucá-lo.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim. Se o machucarem, seria como matá-la também. E nunca machucaríamos um de nós. Agora todos os lobos vão protegê-lo, porque ele é importante para todos nós.

Oh... Interessante...

\- Ok, por causa disso eu vou considerar. Mas eu não dei minha benção ainda. Estou de olho em você, hein? – falei apontando pra Loba e ela assentiu com um bufo.

Caramba, que dia.

Olhei para o Sam, acho que era esse o nome, enfim, ele era o líder do outro lado.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Sim, ninguém tocará no seu filho.

\- OK. – olhei para Bella, ela suspirou e pegou Tony de mim.

Abracei-a pelos ombros.

\- O que faremos?

\- Acho que teremos que aceitar.

Bella olhou desconfiada para a loba que bufou.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Ela nós odeia. Mas ama Tony.

Ai céus!

Primeiro era o sogrão, agora a futura namorada do meu filho, como íamos ter reuniões de família felizes, assim?

Esse povo não colaborava, viu?


	77. Chapter 77

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

77.

Com um suspiro, me virei para todos.

\- Então já resolvemos essa parada de guerra. Tony é um de vocês, a loba ali tá em teste, já eu e Bella vamos pra casa.

\- Mas... – a loba começou e a interrompi.

\- Em teste! Volta amanhã. Comporta-se, hein?

Coloquei o braço em volta de Bella e comecei a levá-la para fora, passamos pelos outros lobos e Jacob, mas os ignorei.

Tony rosnou olhando desconfiado para todos e apertei o passo, antes que ele se transformasse de novo.

Haja roupa pra essa criança.

Ainda bem que Bella era rica ou íamos a falência com o tanto de roupa que ele destrói.

Assim que estávamos fora de casa, guiei Bella em direção a floresta.

\- Vamos mesmo deixar todos ali?

\- Sim. Precisamos de um pouco de sossego. Sabe um momento família.

\- Acho que precisamos mesmo. Eu nem te mostrei o quarto de Tony.

\- Verdade. Com toda essa confusão, me esqueci completamente.

Andamos rapidamente pela floresta, rápido demais pro meu gosto, pois estava morrendo quando finalmente chegamos à casa.

Abri a porta para Bella e ela colocou Tony no chão, rapidamente ele foi pro seu quarto, em seguida voltou correndo todo feliz agarrando a minha mão.

\- Papa. – olhei para Bella que sorriu, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela queria ser chamada de mama também.

Segui Tony e quando nós chegamos ao quarto, eu estava de boca aberta.

Aquele era um quarto dos sonhos de qualquer criança.

Uma cama de carro, um baú cheio de brinquedos, bonecos e carrinhos, tinham uma TV com moldura toda colorida e uma cômoda desenhada com carros.

\- É incrível, Bella.

\- Bem legal, né?

\- Muito! – me agachei. – Gostou Tony? Mamãe que fez pra você. – ele sorriu e foi até ela esticando os braçinhos

\- Mama. – Bella suspirou e o pegou no colo, ele esfregou a bochecha contra a dela e tenho certeza que se ela pudesse chorar, estaria em prantos.

\- Mamãe te ama, Tony.

Ai que emoção, que cena linda.

Minha família perfeita!


	78. Chapter 78

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

78.

Depois de colocarmos Tony para dormir, fomos para o quarto, mal eu fechei a porta, Bella estava em cima de mim.

Eita!

Ia perguntar o que deu nela, mas sua boca estava devorando a minha. Bella estava me agarrando, o que tinha de mal nisso?

Em poucos minutos as minhas roupas estavam rasgadas e estávamos na cama, estava beijando cada parte que podia do seu corpo, me deleitando com seus suspiros e gemidos.

\- Edward...

Desci mais meus beijos, provando da sua pele fria e macia, ela suspirou passando as mãos por minhas costas, arranhando a minha pele, ao chegar a sua entrada, afastei mais suas pernas enterrando o rosto entre elas.

Bella arfou quando lambi sua entrada, provando o seu clitóris o chupando forte. Toquei sua buceta colocando dois dedos dentro dela, ela grunhiu apertando os meus ombros.

\- Edward, por favor... – sorri enquanto movia os meus dedos, provocando-a e excitando.

\- Você está pronta pra mim.

\- Sempre... – ela gemeu, esfreguei o seu clitóris observando o seu corpo estremecer.

Os seus suspiros e gemidos, só me deixando mais excitado... Então afastei a boca e as mãos dela e fiquei sobre ela. Bella me abraçou me puxando para baixo.

Sorri, ela riu e me beijou.

Logo o nosso beijo se aqueceu, enquanto ela me distraia com a sua boca, ela me levou para dentro dela, ambos gememos.

\- Deus... – arfei quando afastei a boca da dela.

Passei a beijar o seu pescoço e ombros, enquanto nos movíamos, rápido e forte.

Ambos gememos enquanto fazíamos amor, nos unindo como um.

E nesse momento entendi o porquê ela me agarrou.

Porque fazia um bom tempo que não éramos um...

Fazia tempo que não estávamos juntos assim.

Ser pais era bom, mas precisávamos do nosso tempo Edward e Bella também.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

79.

Assim que chegamos, eu gemi.

Nisso que dava arranjar padrinhos estranhos pro meu filho.

Tinha um parquinho montado no quintal. Com balanço.

Cara, como aquilo?

Como?

\- Ah Edward, ainda bem que chegaram, uh... eles tiraram o parquinho de cachorro e montaram esse. – mamãe Esme apontou para o dito parquinho.

Cara, aquilo era uma gangorra?

Não sei o porquê de estar surpreso.

Tony se contorceu dos braços de Bella e correu para o parquinho.

Suspirei.

Esses caras...

Eles são demais...

Exagerados.

Mas, demais.

O meu celular vibrou.

Eu sorri ao ver que era uma chamada de vídeo de Caius.

\- Edward. – ele apareceu na tela, em seguida a cara de Marcus empurrando a de Caius.

\- Olá Edward. Nossos presentes chegaram?

\- Sim, e são ótimos presentes.

\- Tony gostou?

\- Ele adorou. Mas não é meio exagerado?

\- Nada disso, é o mínimo que nosso afilhado merece. – falou Caius e Marcus assentiu.

\- O mínimo.

Esses caras me conheciam tão bem.

\- Agora nos mostre Tony.

Assenti e fui até ele mostrando-o na câmera.

Eles ficaram todos "Oooh", e "Wont" e mais alguns "Que fofura".

Esses caras...

Melhores pessoas.

Depois de me despedir fui até Bella que empurrava Tony no balanço.

\- Se divertindo?

\- Sim. Os padrinhos dele são incríveis, você escolheu bem.

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas nós temos dois problemas.

\- Qual?

Pra mim tudo estava perfeito.

\- Rosie e a loba.

\- Uh?

\- Rosie está planejando superar os presentes dos padrinhos.

Aff.

Já tô vendo que vai ser dor de cabeça.

\- E a loba?

\- Hmmm, ela quer falar com a gente. Sabe, pra aprovação.

Mais dor de cabeça.

Ser pai era tão difícil.

Mas ao ouvir a risada feliz de Tony, eu respirei fundo e assenti.

Eu podia fazer aquilo...

\- Vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

Hora de ser um pai de verdade.

E ver se aprovarei a futura namorada de meu filho.

Deus, eu esperava não ter que passar por isso até os 30 anos dele.

Sim, 30! Já estava sentindo em meus ossos que eu seria um pai repressor.


	80. Chapter 80

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

80.

Chamamos Rosie, que já devia estar no aguardo, porque mal a palavra saiu da boca de Bella, ela estava ao nosso lado.

\- Sim?

\- Uh, pode olhar Tony para nós. Precisamos... temos que conversar com a Loba. – ela fez uma careta enquanto olhava na direção da Loba em questão.

Ela estava perto da casa olhando ansiosamente para nós.

\- Claro que fico com ele. – ela o chamou indo para o escorregador.

Sim, tinha um escorregador também.

Peguei a mão de Bella e juntos fomos ver a Loba.

Ao nos ver se aproximando, ela se empertigou, forcei um sorriso, enquanto Bella a olhava seriamente e até um pouco chateada.

Nada bom.

Quando finalmente chegamos até a dita cuja, ela ficou ereta nos encarando, parecendo mais e mais nervosa.

\- Uh oi... desculpa vir assim do nada, mas... eu só queria vê-lo. – se apressou em dizer e Bella e eu nos entreolhamos.

\- Tudo bem... Foi até bom vir, precisamos conversar mesmo.

\- Certo. Uh... sobre?

\- Bem, essa coisa toda de lobos. Meu Tony é um bebê e não sei se estou confortável com essa coisa aí que você tem com ele.

Ela suspirou.

\- Não é assim.

\- Eu entendo, mas ainda assim não gostamos muito. – falou Bella e assenti.

Não gostava nadinha.

\- Mas não é mal, sabe... Eu só me preocupo com ele e quero estar perto.

\- Então você não tem sentimentos românticos por ele?

\- Não. Claro que não! É mais... como um irmão, quero protegê-lo. Estar perto, nada mais.

\- Agora. – resmungou Bella e a Loba a olhou assentindo.

\- Sim. Agora, conforme ele for crescendo os sentimentos vão mudando. Os meus e os dele.

\- Mas e se ele não se sentir assim? – isso pareceu a preocupar.

\- Normalmente todos se sentem, pelo menos os casos que já vi.

\- Mas Tony não é humano. – falei baixo e ela olhou para onde ele brincava.

\- Ele é um lobisomem, eles poder ser diferente. – continuou Bella e isso fez a Loba encará-la.

\- Então ficarei ao seu lado como uma amiga.

Nossa!

Que tenso e triste.

\- Olha, Leah... - começou Bella e a parei.

\- Seu nome é Leah?

\- Sim, por quê?

Leah e Tony?

Não sei se gostava.

Convites de casamento com esses nomes... Será que ficariam bom?


	81. Chapter 81

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

81.

\- Uh? Tem algo errado com o meu nome? – a Loba, isso é, Leah falou me fazendo parar de viajar e suspirei.

Eram tantos os problemas que apareciam que já nem sabia mais o que fazer.

\- Nada. Continue Bella.

\- Ah, certo. Então Leah, sei que tem suas tradições e as respeitamos, mas não gostamos disso. Tony é um bebê e até confiarmos em você, não quero você rondando a minha casa.

\- Ok. Mas eu posso vê-lo? Quando... quando vocês concordarem... – se apressou em dizer e Bella me olhou.

Assenti.

\- Claro. Mas sempre com alguém por perto. – ela assentiu rapidamente.

\- Obrigada. – murmurou, nos olhando e parecendo realmente grata.

Uh, essa coisa de imptrint devia ser séria mesmo.

\- Quer ir vê-lo agora? – Bella murmurou, ela assentiu ansiosamente e foi correndo.

Assim que ela alcançou o parquinho, vi Rosie fazer uma careta, contudo não falou nada.

Abracei Bella pelos ombros e beijei os seus cabelos.

\- Eita que foi sexy ver você toda maezona, viu?

Ela riu.

\- Eu sei. Você também estava sexy papai.

Ambos rimos como bestas.

\- Acha que Tony vai gostar dela quando crescer? – Bella suspirou.

\- Eu não sei. E estou meio confusa.

\- Eu sei. Eu acho que não sei se quero a loba como nora, mas em seguida, me senti mal por ela, caso Tony a rejeite.

\- Pois é. É tão estranho.

\- Né? Somos pais não tem nenhum mês e já temos que nos preocupar com namoros.

\- Minha maior preocupação era a Escola. – murmurou Bella e assenti.

\- A minha também.

Voltamos a olhar para Tony brincando com Leah e vi o sogrão e mamãe Esme se aproximando, olhei para Bella preocupado.

\- Bella.

\- Uh?

\- E meu pai.

\- Seu pai?

\- É já voltamos tem uns dias... não devíamos ir visitá-lo e apresentar Tony?

Ela olhou para Tony e de volta pra mim.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Uh?

\- Tem certeza de que quer mostrá-lo para o seu pai?

Ponderei.

Tony podia se transformar, mas ele poderia ficar normal... seria tão legal mostrar para o meu pai o seu neto.

\- Tenho.

\- Ok. Vamos fazer isso.

\- E Tony?

\- Vamos tomar cuidado pra ele não se transformar.

Sorri.

Era bom ter o apoio de Bella.

Ela sabia como o meu pai era importante pra mim.

Claro que mal tínhamos tomado a decisão, Tony veio correndo em nossa direção em forma de cão... uh lobisomem.

Vi que ele foi em direção a floresta e grunhi.

\- Precisamos urgentemente ensinar esse menino a usar o banheiro.

Bella riu, mas assentiu.

Ai céus, um pai tinha que se preocupar com cada coisa!


	82. Chapter 82

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

82.

Os dias que se seguiram, passaram bem normais.

Claro, o normal na medida de quem tem um filho Lobisomem... Então ensinar a minha criança a usar o banheiro para que não se transformasse em lobo toda vez que quisesse faze e/ou o nº 2. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, na verdade, foi difícil pra caramba!

Felizmente todos ajudaram, então acabou sendo mais rápido. O fato de Bella ler mentes e conseguir antecipar a transformação de Tony, nos ajudou muito.

Sentei nos degraus da escada da casa principal, enquanto observava Leah empurrar Tony no balanço, ele ria se divertindo.

Ela havia vindo todos os dias durante a semana, acho que até estava se aquecendo para nós. Tony com certeza estava gostando da nova amiga que o seguia fazendo todas as suas vontades.

Seth e Jacob vinham com ela, eu achava que era porque eles eram intrometidos, mas Bella me disse que era porque Jacob não confiava nos Cullen, achava que íamos atacar Leah.

Ele morreu de novo pra mim quando soube disso.

Nosso relacionamento estava meio conturbado no momento.

Afinal, eu não falava com mortos e o morto em questão, fazia questão de querer falar comigo. Como se eu tivesse cara de médium.

Aff!

Senti Bella se sentar ao meu lado e sorri colocando o braço em volta do seu ombro.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Claro, só... sei lá, pensando na vida.

\- Uh. Ela parece legal. – vi que ela olhava pra Leah e ri.

\- Eu acho que sim. Sabe o que pensei.

\- Não, o quê? – isso a fez me olhar realmente curiosa e rolei os olhos.

\- Então, lembra que eu te pedi em casamento no dia que nós conhecemos?

\- Lembro. – falou hesitante e sorri.

\- Nosso filho arrumou uma noiva praticamente no berço.

\- Verdade.

\- Pois é, tal pai, tal filho. – falei animado e ela riu.

\- Só você Edward, só você.

Só eu via como isso era legal? Tony já tinha o charme dos Swan.

Estava no sangue mesmo.


	83. Chapter 83

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

83.

Tony veio correndo em nossa direção, Bella o pegou rapidamente.

\- Maa Banhelo. – ele sussurrou e ela correu em sua velocidade vampiresca para dentro da casa.

Vi Leah se aproximando e sorri, ela hesitou por um momento, mas em seguida veio e se sentou ao meu lado, toda rígida e dura.

\- Hey, não precisa de timidez, somos família agora.

\- Her...

\- Embora você ainda esteja em teste, hein?

\- Certo. Contudo vai me deixar ficar perto de Tony, não é?

\- Claro, ele gosta de você. – Ela sorriu parecendo satisfeita. – Mas também ele gosta de todo mundo, então não vai se animando muito não. – isso a fez me olhar feio e ri.

\- Você é estranho.

\- Melhor você se acostumar, talvez eu acabe sendo o seu sogro. – ela torceu o nariz.

\- Her, Jake disse... ele disse que você vai ser como eles.

\- Como eles?

\- Sim, os Cullen. Disse que você quer ser um maldito sangue suga?

\- Olha moça, você pode não gostar do que somos, mas se quiser realmente fazer parte da vida de Tony é melhor se acostumar, pois ele é filho de sangue sugas. Então, ou você aceita e olha como fala da minha família e da minha esposa, ou pode ir embora. – ela assentiu seriamente.

\- Desculpa, é difícil deixar os velhos hábitos.

\- Tudo bem, só tome cuidado, se Bella se chatear, aí é que você não vai ter aprovação alguma.

\- Por que ela me mandaria embora?

\- Não, quem te mandaria seria eu mesmo. Minha família é a coisa mais importante pra mim e não é apenas Bella e Tony, mas todos. Então cuidado com os seus modos e atitudes, não é só eu e Bella que estamos te avaliando pra ver se és digna do nosso Tony. É a família toda!

\- Entendo...

\- Ótimo. Agora que isso foi esclarecido, precisamos falar de outro assunto sério.

\- Ok. Qual?

Respirei fundo e toquei em seu ombro.

\- Seu nome é Leah mesmo ou é só apelido?

\- É Leah mesmo. – suspirei.

\- Não sei se gosto. Convites de casamento com Leah e Tony não me parece legal. Você se importaria de mudar o seu nome?

Ela me olhou com a boca aberta e sorri.

Aquilo seria um sim ou um não?


	84. Chapter 84

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

84.

Antes que eu tivesse uma resposta positiva de Leah. Emmett apareceu me puxando para longe.

\- Hey, eu estava em um papo importante ali.

\- Depois você ofende mais a sua futura nora.

\- Eu não a estava ofendendo, só pensando no melhor para eles.

\- Cara. Até eu sei que você só falou coisa sem sentido.

Eita! Se até Emmett achava que eu tinha exagerado era porque a coisa deveria estar feia...

Não! Eram preocupações legítimas.

\- Que seja! O que você quer?

\- Ah, sim. Jasper e eu estávamos pensando em fazer uma viagem de acampamento, sabe, coisa de macho.

\- Eu posso ir. E Tony também, será bom pra ele.

\- Bem, Carlisle vai e sei que você quer conquistar o sogrão.

\- Gostei.

\- Só temos um problema.

\- Qual?

Viagem de machos, eu posso conquistar definitivamente o sogrão, não vejo nada de errado.

\- Acha que Bella vai deixar?

Coloquei a mão no ombro de Emmett.

\- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, eu sou o homem da casa, eu tomo as decisões na minha casa. – ele riu, e alto.

\- É ta... Vamos deixar você pensar assim.

Aff!

\- Eu vou ter que provar pra você?

\- Eu gostaria de ver.

\- OK, eu vou provar.

Fui em direção a casa, vi Bella colocando Tony no chão, ele correu até Leah que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas ao vê-lo sorriu. Ela deu uma rápida olhada em Bella e sorriu fracamente, em seguida deixou Tony puxá-la para o parquinho.

Bella sorriu quando me viu, mas franziu o cenho olhando para Emmett, nem sei no que ele estava pensando, mas era hora de mostrar quem vestia as calças na nossa casa.

\- Mulher, venha aqui. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e empinei o queixo.

Ela veio lentamente, como uma leoa, será que ela ia me atacar?

\- O que foi?

\- Eu e Tony vamos acampar com homens da família.

\- Edward, eu...

\- Shiii, eu só estou te avisando, afinal eu sou o homem da família e eu tomo as decisões. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Entendeu?

Ela se aproximou mais de mim até ficarmos colados.

\- Sabe o que eu acho?

\- Uh?

\- Que adoro quando você é todo mandão. – e pra provar o seu ponto, ela mordeu a milha orelha.

Eita!

Bella tarada na área.


	85. Chapter 85

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

85.

Rapidamente agarrei a mão dela e comecei a ir para a nossa casa.

Nem fudendo que eu ia agarrá-la na casa dos seus pais, se o sogrão já não ia com a minha cara, imagina se eu agarrasse a filha dele onde ele poderia ouvir tudo.

Eu hein!

Bella riu todo o caminho, mas me deixou puxá-la até em casa.

Ao chegarmos, entramos e a prensei contra a porta a beijando com vontade.

Ela gemeu se agarrando a mim, as suas mãos se infiltrando em meu cabelo, grunhi passeando as mãos por seu corpo sexy e ao chegar a sua bunda, a apertei, antes de puxá-la para cima. Bella entendeu a dica, pois cruzou as pernas em volta de mim.

\- Ah... tão bom.. – ela gemeu quando parei de beijá-la.

Eu precisava respirar afinal.

\- Foda-se... – grunhi atacando o seu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando a sua pele.

Bella se esfregava contra mim e o atrito mesmo sob as nossas calças, era muito bom. Fodidamente bom.

\- Bella...

\- Sim...

\- Quero te fuder, forte.

\- Sim, por favor... – pediu se movendo mais rápido.

Grunhindo e com um pouco de dificuldade, tentei abrir a sua calça, mas Bella não estava com paciência, pois ela rasgou as calças do seu corpo.

\- Edward, por favor...

Rapidamente abri as minhas calças, afastei a sua calcinha esfregando o seu clitóris, ela arfou agarrando os meus ombros com força.

\- Deus...

\- Tão molhada.

\- Oh sim... sim...

Chupei a pele da sua garganta e acariciei o meu pau, antes de levá-lo para dentro dele, a fudendo.

E realmente a fudi. Rápido e forte.

Pois sabia que eu não agüentaria muito mais e ela parecia tão próxima quanto eu.

E verdadeiramente depois de algumas investidas, ela gozou, forte... a sua boceta apertando o meu pau e me fazendo vir no processo.

Quando terminei a olhei e ela sorriu.

\- Isso foi gostoso.

\- Você é gostosa.

\- Minha vez agora.

\- De quê?

\- Ser mandona. – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Onde?

Ela mordeu o lábio e riu.

\- Banheiro.

\- Você quem manda, senhora.

Rimos enquanto íamos para o banheiro entre beijos e risos.

Ah essa mulher, era a mulher dos sonhos de qualquer homem.

Ainda bem que eu fui rápido em agarrá-la.


	86. Chapter 86

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

86.

Deitei na cama ofegante e Bella sorriu me olhando, a sua mão passeando por meu peito.

\- Eu preciso virar vampiro logo. Tá difícil te acompanhar, mulher. – ela riu baixinho.

\- Também gostaria, mas você disse que quer que seu pai conheça Tony, então é melhor esperarmos.

\- Por quê?

\- Você pode atacar o seu pai. Eu te disse, o controle de um recém nascido é mínimo. – me sentei, pensando em algo ainda pior do que eu atacar o pai.

\- Acha que eu atacaria Tony?

\- Creio que não... – mas ela não parecia muito certa.

Mordi o lábio ansioso e Bella segurou a minha mão.

\- Edward, eu duvido que isso aconteça. Você o ama, mas se quiser esperar, esperaremos.

Suspirei.

Eu não queria esperar. Queria ser como Bella.

Mas e se eu machucasse Tony?

Bella segurou a minha mão e sorri hesitante.

\- Edward, seja o que for que você decidir, eu estarei ao seu lado. Se quiser ser como eu, eu o transformarei como tínhamos combinado, mas se quiser esperar, por mim tudo bem também, estarei ao seu lado até decidir que está pronto. – entrelacei os nossos dedos sorrindo mais confiante dessa vez.

\- Eu estou pronto. Você poderia fazer agora que não me importaria. Mas Tony... e se eu quiser mordê-lo? E se eu machucá-lo? Ele teria que viver longe de mim.

\- Eu sinto muito amor que tenha que decidir sobre isso. – suspirando a puxando para os meus braços.

\- Eu vou pensando com calma. Mas primeiro quero fazer a viagem com os rapazes e ver o pai.

\- Ok. O que decidir, eu estarei ao seu lado. – assenti beijando a sua testa.

Deitamo-nos na cama, só nos olhando por um tempo, até Bella se sentar de repente.

\- O que foi?

\- Tony está vindo.

Merda.

Mais rápido do que achei ser possível, me vesti, enquanto Bella já estava vestida e organizava o quarto.

Mal terminei de por o sapato, Tony irrompeu pela porta como lobisomem.

Gemi de novo.

Ao nos ver, ele voltou à forma humana e sorri.

\- Mama, papa achei você.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

Graças a Deus Bella lê mentes, porque criar essa criança iria ser difícil.


	87. Chapter 87

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

87.

Coloquei a mochila, em seguida a tirei.

Que diacho de mochila pesada e tinha tão pouca coisa.

Dei-a para Emmett.

\- Você leva essa também? – ele rolou os olhos, mas só a colocou junto com as outras duas.

Além da dele, ele levava a de Tony e agora a minha.

\- Edward, será só um fim de semana. Pra que tanta mochila?

\- Bem, na de Tony tem roupa, porque esse negócio de transformação toda hora, haja roupas, né?

\- E na sua?

\- Ah o básico, repelente, carregador portátil, lanterna portátil, um cobertor elétrico, alguns lanchinhos, roupas, mais alguns carregadores, meu kindle, o meu tablet e um ou dois livros, essas coisas.

Ambos se entreolharam, em seguida suspiraram.

\- Por quê? O que tem na de vocês?

\- Uma troca de roupas e comida.

\- Aff! Vocês são muito despreparados.

Mais uma vez ambos se entreolharam e suspiraram.

Aff!

Eles que me convidaram e agora ficam de palhaçada.

\- Eu nunca acampei na vida, não sei o que levar. – admiti e os dois assentiram.

\- Agora faz sentido.

\- Todo o sentido.

O Sogrão se aproximou de nós com sua própria mochila.

\- Por que nunca acampou?

\- Uh, eu vivi com a minha mãe a maior parte do tempo e ela nunca gostou muito de mato. Foi por isso que se mudou de Forks e o meu pai, ele me levou pra pescar uma vez e eu quase me afoguei, daí ele evitou as atividades ao ar livre.

Ele me olhou preocupado, com certeza pensando como o meu pai, que eu nunca deveria acampar.

\- Papa, tô ponto. – Tony correu até mim e o peguei no colo.

\- Eu também Tony, está animado?

\- Sim, sim, sim. – falou quase pulando fora do meu colo e olhei para o sogrão que sorriu.

Isso, esse seria o passeio da minha vida.

Eu seria incrível, ou iria morrer tentando conquistar o meu sogrão.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

88.

Claro que era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Pois nós, mal tínhamos começado e eu caí de um penhasco.

Não foi bem um penhasco, foi mais uma ribanceira.

Tínhamos andado uma par de horas e eu tirava foto de tudo, do Tony, do Tony com Emmett, do Tony com Jasper e com o sogrão, enfim... De tudo!

E foi em um desses momentos que não vi a bendita ribanceira e caí.

E ela nem era tão grande assim, mas ainda assim, eu não estava conseguindo me mover.

\- Edward, estamos indo.

\- Uhuh... – murmurei com dor.

O sogrão chegou a mim primeiro, me olhando preocupado.

\- Consegue se mover?

\- Não, dói.

\- Certo. Pode ter quebrado algo.

\- O que eu faço?

\- Só fique quietinho, sim?

\- Posso fazer isso.

\- Sei que pode... – de repente algo pulou em mim e ofeguei ao ver Tony, em forma de lobo.

De novo.

\- Hey garotão, pode voltar ao normal, você é pesado. – murmurei e quando o sogrão tentou tirá-lo de cima de mim, ele rosnou.

\- O que faremos Carlisle? – perguntou Emmett e Jasper se aproximou com o telefone na mão.

Pra quem ele ligaria numa hora dessas?

Já tinha um médico particular bem ali.

\- Emmett consegue tirar Tony! Ele não sai mesmo de cima de você. - E ele, uh, rosnou pra mim.

\- Ah claro. Vem aqui garotão. – ele uivou e não se moveu.

\- Tony, sai de cima do papai, sim? – pedi, mas ele só colocou a língua pra fora e se aconchegou melhor, deitando mesmo e fechando os olhos.

Claro, eu tava quase morrendo e meu filho me usava de colchão, só comigo, só comigo.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

89.

\- Edward... – antes que tomássemos uma decisão sobre o folgado do meu filho, Bella apareceu me olhando em desespero.

Ah, era pra ela que Jasper devia estar ligando.

E agora? Como explicaria pra ela que me machuquei no meu primeiro passeio sem ela.

\- Oi amor, quer ouvir uma história engraçada... – comecei, mas ela me deu uma olhada que me calei na hora.

\- Como ele está, Carlisle?

\- Eu não consegui examinar, bem, Tony não sai de cima dele.

\- Ah, claro.

Rapidamente ela pegou Tony que acordou do seu cochilo, mas a se ver nos braços de Bella, sorriu feliz e voltou a dormir.

Nem vou falar nada.

O sogrão começou a me cutucar aqui e ali e a me olhar seriamente. Confesso que ele estava me deixando agoniado, já estava pronto pra ele me falar que eu só teria mais algumas horas de vida.

\- E então?

\- Ele com certeza quebrou várias costelas, pelo cheiro, alguma hemorragia interna também. – Bella fez uma careta e engoli em seco.

\- Eu vou viver?

\- Claro que vai, Edward.

\- Mas vai ser um processo de cura bem lento. – murmurou o sogrão e suspirei.

Ia ouvir pra sempre.

\- Por que Bella não o transforma logo? – Emmett murmurou coçando o queixo e todos me olharam.

\- UH? Agora? Nesse momento? Sem nenhuma preparação psicológica antes?

\- Bem, se ela te transformar agora, você vai se curar no processo. – falou Jasper e mais uma vez todos me olharam.

Eita agora mesmo?

\- Uh... vocês poderiam voltar pra casa? Eu vou conversar com Edward, em seguida ligo pra vocês. – ela colocou Tony no colo de Emmett.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Cuide de Tony, por favor.

\- Claro.

\- Só sejam rápidos, pois se ele vai ao hospital, não pode perder tempo.

Ela assentiu.

Os três me olharam, mais uma vez, em seguida se foram.

Bella se ajoelhou ao meu lado e pegou a minha mão.

\- Você está bem?

\- Dói pra porra.

\- Sua queda não foi bonita.

\- Eu nem sei como eu caí.

\- Acredite, ninguém entendeu como você caiu também, você só caiu.

\- É culpa dos meus dois pés esquerdos. – ela riu e para a minha surpresa, se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Se não quiser, não precisa, vamos para o hospital e você se trata.

\- Vai demorar muito?

\- Muito.

Suspirei.

\- E a transformação?

\- 3 dias.

Assenti.

\- Não me deixará machucar Tony?

\- Nunca.

\- Ok, estou pronto.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Não. Mas eu quero isso. Quero estar com você. Sempre...

\- Também quero estar com você. Sempre...

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me deu um beijo suave nos lábios, em seguida no meu pescoço, logo depois veio à dor.

Ofeguei quando senti os seus dentes rasgando a minha carne, então agarrei com força a sua mão que segurava a minha.

\- Bella... – arfei, antes de perder a consciência.


	90. Chapter 90

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

90.

A dor me acordou.

Foi forte, era... como fogo.

Minha pele estava queimando. Mas... Deus, por dentro.

O fogo estava em minhas veias, correndo por toda parte, gritei me agarrando em algo e senti uma mão, a apertei com força, esperando que a pessoa me ajudasse, que, sei lá, jogasse água em mim, para apagar aquele fogo.

Não parava de queimar.

A mão que segurei apertou a minha de volta e olhei para o lado e a vi. Ela estava embaçada, a dor fazia até a minha visão se alterar, mas eu sabia que era ela.

\- Bella... – grunhi apertando mais sua mão, ela levou a minha mão aos lábios.

\- Estou aqui. – sussurrou, mas não apagou o fogo.

Deus...

Era demais.

Sentia como se a dor fosse parte de mim, o fogo me queimando, eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu o sentia, mas parecia dias, anos, séculos, não parava um segundo sequer.

Mas senti coisas diferentes e tentava focar nelas.

Como a minha voz estava rouca de tanto gritar, senti como em algum momento eu tivesse sido movido para outro lugar.

Acho que estava em casa.

Ouvi Tony uivando.

Ouvi a voz de Bella dizendo que logo ia acabar.

Ouvi a voz de todos os outros.

Tudo estava lá, através da dor, mas ainda assim estava lá. Tentei me focar nisso, pois o que mais eu poderia fazer, além de gritar?

Claro que depois de um tempo a dor começou a diminuir, na verdade, ela parecia se concentrar em uma coisa só, no meu coração, que estava batendo cada vez mais lento, mas nesses momentos, eu estava me concentrando em algo diferente.

Eu me sentia mudar.

Eu sentia as coisas ao meu redor.

Os sons, os cheiros.

Gritei alto quando meu coração bateu rápido, em seguida foi parando, apertei os dentes e os punhos, sentindo como se essa fosse à pior queimação de todas. Será que agora que iria ficar pior? Podia ficar pior?

\- É agora. – ouvi alguém ao fundo e abri os olhos.

E tudo, tudo estava diferente.

O mundo era diferente.

Alguém ficou sob mim e sorri ao reconhecer Bella.

Porra, ela era bonita.

\- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, gemi, eu falei em voz alta.

Eita meu filtro ainda era descontrolado.

Já vi que vou ser o pior vampiro da história!


	91. Chapter 91

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

91.

Fiquei deitado lá olhando pra ela, não acreditando como... ...como nunca tinha visto Bella de verdade. Tipo, ela sempre foi linda, mas agora, agora eu via a verdade.

Ela era perfeita.

Era como se eu sempre enxergasse com dificuldade e agora eu via claramente.

\- Você é bonita pra _caralho._ – ela sorriu e se inclinou mais em minha direção.

\- Eu senti falta da sua voz.

\- Sério? Achei que tinha gritado pra caramba.

\- Acredite, você gritou. – fiz uma careta e suspirei.

\- É que vocês me pegaram de surpresa com essa transformação repentina, se eu tivesse tido tempo de me preparar psicologicamente, não tinha dado um pio sequer.

\- É claro que sim. Quer se sentar.

\- OK. – ela se afastou, eu respirei fundo e foi meio estranho, como... se eu não precisasse, uh acho que não precisava mais mesmo.

Sentei-me com calma olhando e volta e foi tipo, uau...

Olhei mais atentamente e consegui ver tudo, detalhes que antes seriam impossíveis de se perceber.

Nas paredes, no chão, no teto, nas roupas e nas pessoas.

Na minha família.

\- Uau! – Bella riu e pegou a minha mão.

\- Não é mais frio. – murmurei entrelaçando os nossos dedos e ela sorriu.

\- Somos iguais agora.

\- Legal. – me virei para a minha família e sorri. – Oi família.

Rapidamente vieram todos, mamãe Esme me abraçou e sorri sentindo o seu cheiro, vendo o seu bonito rosto, ela parecia diferente, mais bonita, porém ainda era a minha mamãe.

Os caras me abraçaram e Emmett me apertou com um pouco de força, embora eu tenha sentido a força, não doeu.

Uau! Eu era forte também agora.

Abracei Alice e Rosie.

\- Bem vindo à família.

\- Que bom que está conosco agora. – elas sussurraram e sorri.

\- É bom estar com vocês pra valer agora.

Quando me voltei para o sogrão, abri os braços, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei.

O que mais esse homem queria de mim? Se nem ser um vampiro como eles, faz com que ele me aceite, eu não sabia mais o que faz.

 **Desistir?**


	92. Chapter 92

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

92.

Antes que eu reclamasse, ele me deu um abraço rápido e um tapinha nas costas, o olhei com os olhos arregalados e ele sorriu.

\- Bem vindo à família, filho.

Ofeguei.

Era isso mesmo, eu finalmente consegui a aprovação do sogrão?

Esses dias estavam realmente acontecendo?

\- Bella trás meu celular, preciso registrar esse momento.

\- O quê? – perguntou o sogrão, e antes que eu falasse, Bella me mostrou um espelho.

\- Aqui Edward, não quer ver como você ficou?

Isso me distraiu completamente.

Peguei o espelho e ofeguei.

Eu estava lindo pra caralho.

Sério, era como olhar pra um anjo.

E eu não tava sendo metido, só honesto.

Mas pra não dar bandeira, só pigarreei e devolvi o espelho pra Bella.

\- Eu fiquei bem.

\- Só isso? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e bufei fazendo pouco caso.

\- Só. Então o que eu perdi nesses três dias? – desconversei pra ela não notar como queria ficar encarando o espelho o dia todo.

Porque bonito, nem chegava aos pés do que eu era agora.

\- Não muito... O seu pai ligou umas duas vezes, mas eu desconversei, a sua mãe mandou um milhão de mensagens e eu tentei responder como se fosse você. Ah, e seus amigos Volturi mandaram uma mensagem e contei que estava uh, na transformação, pediram para você ligar assim que possível.

\- Já ligo pra eles, mas e... e Tony? – ela hesitou.

\- Ele ficou um pouco assustado com os seus gritos e quase mordeu Emmett e Jasper, pois achava que eles estavam te machucando. Ele até deitou perto de você algumas vezes. E... – ela hesitou.

\- O quê?

\- Ele não tem voltado à forma humana desde que você começou a transformação.

\- Merda. Eu vou lá vê-lo... – já ia saindo, mas os rapazes se colocaram na minha frente.

\- Edward, espere. – Bella veio e pegou em minha mão.

\- O que foi?

\- Você... não está com sede? – confesso que não estava, mas agora que ela falou, a minha mão foi instantaneamente para a minha garganta.

Uma queimação e um desconforto. Esfreguei o local distraidamente.

\- Um copo de água seria bom ou até uma coca, com bastante gelo, por favor. – murmurei pensativamente e vi que todos me encararam com a boca aberta.

O que foi agora?

Só por que eu pedi algo? Ok, ok eu mesmo iria pega, credo!

 **Eu até pedi, por favor...**


	93. Chapter 93

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **93.**

\- Edward você não bebe água.

\- Uh?

\- Sangue, cabeção. – murmurou Emmett e assenti bobamente.

Tinha me esquecido disso.

\- Então, vocês têm um copo pra me oferecer ou algo assim?

\- Não, vamos caçar!

Arregalei os olhos.

Eu finalmente estava indo para caçar.

Ser um deles de verdade.

\- Sim, vamos, vamos.

Falei já animado.

Bella entrelaçou os nossos dedos e começou a me levar até a janela.

\- A porta é pra lá, Bella. – ela sorriu e abriu a janela e me deu um beijo na bochecha, depois saltou.

Olhei-a rindo e ela me chamou.

Ok, eu vou!

Pulei e ofeguei quando caí em pé e sem nenhum arranhão. O antigo Edward teria quebrado alguma coisa, com certeza e levado Bella junto.

Mas eu estava bem.

Era incrível.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos correr.

\- Correr?

\- Sim, venha.

Ela disparou sumindo entre as árvores, respirei fundo e comecei a segui-la, assim que comecei a correr, instinto assumiu e eu estava em movimento, tão rápido que as árvores eram só um borrão, ri e inalei o ar, sentindo o cheiro dela, então segui em sua direção, facilmente a alcançando.

Bella sorriu e correu em outra direção, fui com ela, estava encantando com tudo, eu podia ver e ouvir tudo a minha volta. Era tão libertador, incrível mesmo.

Como disse antes, eu não enxergava direito, mas agora...

Agora, eu podia ver com clareza o mundo a minha volta.

E era extraordinário.

Estava quase alcançando Bella, quando parei sentindo um cheiro diferente.

Era bom.

Funguei a procura da origem, quando uma brisa me pegou e sorri.

Achei.

Virei na direção do cheiro e disparei para achar aquele aroma tão bom, passei por árvores e saltei por pedras, correndo cada vez mais rápido, um instinto vindo de dentro de mim, que me mandava não parar até eu chegar perto do olor e o pegar pra mim.

Porque ele era meu.

\- Edward... Edward... – ouvi ao fundo o meu nome, hesitante olhei para trás, vi Bella parecendo muito assustada e isso me fez parar.

Tinha algo errado?

Ao me alcançar, ela me abraçou me derrubando no chão.

\- Bella?

\- Você tem que parar.

\- Por quê? – a minha cabeça virou em direção ao cheiro e suspirei, as suas mãos agarraram o meu rosto.

\- É um humano. Temos que ir.

Isso me fez acordar.

\- Humano? Esse era o cheiro bom? – ela assentiu e mais do que depressa fiquei em pé e a peguei no colo.

Ela arfou se agarrando a mim, mas nem liguei... só a abracei apertado e corri o mais rápido que pude em direção oposta.

 **O mais longe possível da tentação.**


	94. Chapter 94

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **94.**

Quando senti que estava longe o suficiente, parei. Bella pegou o meu rosto e a fitei.

\- Ow, você é incrível.

\- Claro que eu sou, mas por quê?

\- Você conseguiu parar no meio de uma caçada, conseguiu focar em outras coisas.

\- Ah, você parecia preocupada, então eu só consegui pensar em você. – ela sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Incrível! – sorri e a coloquei no chão.

\- Nenhuma novidade. – ela riu e me abraçou jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com você machucar Tony. Você tem muito controle.

\- É que eu sou um homem de muitos talentos e como vampiro, eles só ficaram melhores.

\- Você é muito metido.

\- Você que começou a me chamar de incrível e impressionante.

\- Eu não te chamei de impressionante.

\- Sério? Eu ouvi isso.

\- Vem, vamos caçar pra você poder ver Tony.

Assenti e voltamos a correr.

Dessa vez eu fiquei perto de Bella para não me distrair.

Não demorou muito para ela parar, eu a imitei. Nós nos abaixamos perto de uma pedra e quando o vi, a minha garganta começou a queimar.

Era um leão da montanha.

Grande e bonito, o seu cheiro não era tão apetitoso como o que senti antes, mas ainda assim, me fez o desejar.

\- Pule nele e morda na garganta, só deixe o sangue fluir. – Bella sussurrou e assenti.

Engolindo em seco, respirei fundo e me preparei.

Eita que era um leão grande.

Respirei fundo e só... só deixei o instinto vir, a sede me dominar, e fui.

Movi-me rápido, tão rápido que o leão nem teve tempo de fugir, em poucos segundos eu estava em cima dele. Ele tentou me arranhar, mas consegui dominá-lo e mordi a sua garganta, o sangue fluiu fácil e o bebi avidamente.

Quando senti que não tinha mais nada, larguei o seu corpo sem vida e lambi os lábios.

 **Não era ruim, mas já sentia falta dos hambúrgueres da vida.**


	95. Chapter 95

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

95.

Estava pronto para chamar Bella, quando fui atacado.

Sério, a mulher pulou em mim, como se eu fosse de comer.

Acho que era essa a intenção porque a mulher me derrubou no chão e estava rasgando a minha camisa. Bem, o que sobrou dela depois do leão da montanha... enquanto me beijava e se esfregava em mim descaradamente, me lambia, a propósito.

Se havia ficado algum sangue em mim, ela já estava resolvendo o problema.

Pensei em afastá-la para respirar, mas me lembrei que não precisava mais, então só a beijei com igual vontade.

Rolamos pelo chão, entre beijos e toques, tiramos a roupa um do outro, sua mão espalmou a minha ereção e gemi ao mesmo tempo em que rasgava a sua calcinha.

Arfando, ela afastou a boca da minha e mordeu o meu ombro, encarei-a ofegante e ela sorriu antes de lamber no local.

\- Delicioso...

\- Foda-se que isso foi sexy!

Ela sorriu antes de começar a distribuir beijos por todo o meu corpo, seus lábios descendo até o meu pau. Gemi quando a sua boca me tomou.

\- Porra. – arfei, as minhas unhas cravando no chão, sua boca e mãos em mim, era fodidamente incrível, as sensações eram milhões de vezes mais intensas.

Eu podia sentir tudo e ver, Jesus, eu podia ver cada detalhe dela, da pele, do seu cheiro, tudo.

Senti o meu pau se contraindo, então gozei forte e para a minha surpresa, eu ainda estava duro.

Incrível!

\- Caralho, eu continuo pronto pra outra. – Bella riu e me empurrou me montando.

\- As vantagens de ser vampiro. Você pode continuar por horas e horas.

\- Sem parar?

\- Sim, sem parar.

\- Ser vampiro é melhor do que eu pensava. – ela sorriu enquanto me levava para dentro dela, gemi alto enquanto agarrava os seus quadris perdido na onda de prazer que me tomou.

Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ia viver de sexo com essa mulher.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

96.

Suspirei enquanto colocava as calças

Nem consegui pegar Bella pela sexta vez.

Sim, fizemos cinco vezes.

\- Pare de rir.

\- Bella, fizemos cinco vezes seguidas e eu teria feito mais se não tivessem ligado. Sabe como isso é bom para um homem. Eu tô quase colocando em uma camiseta pra sair mostrando por aí. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Por favor, não faça isso.

\- Eu não vou fazer, mas eu poderia. – ela me deu um beijinho.

\- Eu sei que poderia. Agora vamos voltar pro o nosso filho.

Ah tá, meu filho!

Foi por isso que não fomos pra sexta vez.

Ser pai não é fácil.

Ao nos separarmos, estiquei a mão para Bella, que sorriu ao entrelaçar nossos dedos.

\- Então o que eu perdi durante a minha transformação? – perguntei mais uma vez enquanto caminhávamos para casa.

\- Uh, os seus amigos ligaram como te disse antes, além do seu pai e a sua mãe. Os lobos ficaram um pouco inquietos com a sua transformação, mesmo Sam tendo dado autorização.

Puff! Como se eu precisasse da autorização dele.

Só na cabeça desses lobos que eles poderiam me parar, eu já tinha me decidido há muito tempo que eu seria um vampiro.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Leah os mandou se fuderem. Ela foi bem legal.

\- Bom, ela está tentando chegar ao nível do nosso Tony.

\- Sim, mas ainda vamos testá-la mais.

\- Isso aí!

Essa mulher me entendia tão bem.

\- Nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

\- Com certeza. Que tal uma corridinha?

\- Claro.

Rindo e sem soltar as nossas mãos, passamos a correr.

Rapidamente chegamos a casa, ao pararmos, olhei em volta e vi que alguns dos lobos estavam ali acompanhados de Tony.

Que era um cachorro de novo.

Ai céus, eu vou ficar velho antes da hora desse jeito.


	97. Chapter 97

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

97.

Havia três lobos enormes no quintal e todos brincavam com o meu pequeno lobinho.

Tão bonitinho.

Fomos caminhando lentamente para perto deles. Tony parou de repente de brincar, ele fungou por um momento, em seguida se virou para nós e veio correndo.

Travei prendendo a respiração, mas Bella agarrou a minha mão sorrindo pra mim.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, confio em você. – assenti respirando fundo e me ajoelhando.

Reparei também que os lobos ficaram tensos, conforme Tony se aproxima, assim como a família, todos vieram para fora.

Isso me deixou um pouco tenso, mas senti a mão de Bella em meu ombro, então respirei fundo e sorri.

Era só o meu bebê, eu iria ficar bem.

Quando ele finalmente chegou até mim, abri os braços, imediatamente ele se transformou antes de me abraçar.

\- Papa.

\- Oi garoto. Papai sentiu a sua falta. – beijei o seu cabelo e respirei o seu cheiro.

Ok, era um cheiro bom, nada apetitoso, bem normal, só um pai abraçando o seu filho. De boas.

\- E a mamãe? – vi Bella abrindo os braços e dei Tony pra ela.

\- Mama.

Ela deu beijos nele o fazendo rir, sorri ficando de pé, claro que o meu sorriso morreu quando os lobos se aproximaram e coloquei a mão na boca.

\- Que fedor é esse?

\- São os seus amiguinhos. – falou Emmett se aproximando e vi que ele segurava algumas roupas.

\- Como vocês agüentam? – Jasper veio também e me jogou uma camiseta.

\- Já estamos acostumados.

\- É horrível.

Olhei meio feio para os lobos, especialmente para a loba cinza.

Por que justo Tony foi arrumar uma namorada loba?

Ia ser dose agüentar aquele cheiro por toda a eternidade.


	98. Chapter 98

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

98.

De repente os lobos correram para a floresta, olhei para Bella confuso, mas ela terminava de vestir Tony, ao terminar, ele correu para mim e o peguei no colo.

\- Onde eles foram?

\- Voltar a ser humanos. – Bella se aproximou de mim beijando o meu ombro.

Sorri pra ela e peguei a sua mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Bella, nos diga logo que a curiosidade está nos matando.

\- Sim, todos queremos saber.

\- Eu já sei a resposta... – falou Jasper sorrindo e os olhei cada vez mais confuso.

\- Do que estão falando?

\- Eles querem saber se agora Bella pode ler a sua mente. – Rosie sentou nos degraus, nos encarando e olhei ansiosamente para Bella.

Por favor, não Deus, por favor, não, por favor.

\- Não.

\- Graças a Deus! – todos me olharam e sorri.

O quê?

Não sabem a loucura que passa nessa mente.

Com certeza algo só pra mim, não pro mundo saber.

\- Pagando... – Jasper esticou a mão e Emmett resmungou entregando uma nota pra ele.

\- Vocês apostaram?

\- Claro. – falaram ao mesmo tempo e bufei.

Os lobos voltaram. Agora vestidos graças a Deus. Leah se aproximou primeiro, forcei um sorriso e ela forçou um de volta.

\- Oi, você parece bem. – vi que ela olhava preocupada para Tony, aff, a falta de confiança desse povo.

\- Bella, conta pra ela.

\- Uh?

\- Fala como sou incrível. – Bella pigarreou.

\- Edward, eu não vou ficar contando nossas intimidades pra todo mundo.

Intimidades? Do que ela esta falando... ah...

\- Não essa parte, não, embora eu vá contar pra algumas pessoas, mas eu digo da hora da caçada. Conte pra essa mulher de pouca fé, como eu sou incrível.

Ela assentiu.

\- Ah, isso. Ok, vocês tinham que ver. Edward parou no meio de uma caçada.

\- Como assim?

\- Esbarramos com um humano. – Bella começou e todos se aproximaram, já deveras curiosos.

\- E ele parou no meio da caçada.

\- Sim, incrível, né?

Todos me olharam impressionados e sorri.

Eu era incrível mesmo.

Sabia que eu havia nascido pra ser vampiro.

Se bem que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse, eu sempre me sairia bem.

Nem sabia por que as pessoas se surpreendiam, eu já estava até me acostumando...


	99. Chapter 99

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

99.

Antes que eu começasse a me vangloriar de verdade, o sogrão se aproximou de nós com um suspiro.

\- Edward, você poderia atender? Eles estão me deixando doidos.

\- Uh? – ele me entregou o meu celular e vi que era uma ligação dos caras.

Ah, merda!

Recusei a ligação e liguei de volta por chamada de vídeo, eles atenderam no primeiro toque.

\- Caras! – falei alegremente para os meus dois vampiros favoritos que praticamente espremiam as caras na tela, um tentando aparecer mais que o outro, o normal deles.

\- Edward, estávamos tão preocupado. – começou Marcus, mas Caius o empurrou.

\- Deixe-me olhar pra você. Tão bonito! – ele elogiou e sorri orgulhosamente.

Eu estava um arraso.

\- Fiquei bem, hein?– passei a mão pelo cabelo pra fazer um charme, porque eu estava muito lindo.

\- Você já era bonito, mas agora está deslumbrante. – elogiou Marcus e sorri agradecido.

\- Eu sei.

\- Como um rei.

\- Com certeza, ele é digno de ser um Volturi.

Ai Deus, vai começar.

\- Caras, eu não posso ser rei. Bella não deixaria. – sussurrei a última parte e ganhei um beliscão da minha linda esposa.

\- Desculpe rapazes, mas ele já é meu. – ela apareceu na tela com Tony. Marcus e Caius suspiraram.

\- Entendemos, mas não custava tentar. – murmurou Marcus com pesar.

\- Mas se mudarem de idéia, são sempre bem vindos. – emendou Caius e Bella riu.

\- E Aro? – perguntou Bella e eles bufaram.

\- Nós nos livraremos dele, basta uma palavra sua.

Preocupante...

Tony tentou agarrar a tela do celular e ambos ficaram todos "Ohh", "Ownt", "Cuti-cuti" e por aí vai.

Despedi-me deles, prometendo mandar mensagens mais tarde.

Ao desligar, olhei para a família que me olhava preocupado.

\- O quê? Eu não vou pedir pra se livrarem do tal Aro.

\- Eu já prevejo esses dois dando um golpe de estado e destronando Aro. – murmurou Alice esfregando a testa.

\- É uma visão, amor?

\- Não, mas é meio óbvio, vai acontecer a qualquer momento. – ela me olhou preocupada e sorri.

 **Cara, eu não fiz nada e já sabia que iria levar a culpa.**


	100. Chapter 100

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

100.

Depois que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, todos voltaram para dentro da casa, mas antes que eu os seguisse, Bella me parou e apontou para Jake.

\- O quê?

\- Vá falar com o seu amigo.

\- Bella, eu tenho cara de médium?

\- Uh?

\- Eu não vejo espíritos.

\- Para de palhaçada e vá logo. Apesar de tudo, ele ajudou quando os lobos foram contra Tony e ele sentiu muito a sua falta.

\- Mas ele fede.

\- Sim, mas com você sendo amigo dele, eu agüentei o fedor muitas vezes, agora vá!

\- Você é muito mandona.

\- Você que quis se casar? Agora agüenta!

\- Eu até falaria que fiz um mau negócio, mas você compensa na gostosura. – ela riu e me deu um beijo, depois levou Tony pra dentro, Leah correu atrás deles.

Suspirando, fui até Jake.

\- E aí cara!

\- Edward, uh... oi.

\- Oi.

Ambos ficamos calados.

Isso era meio estranho. Mas Bella tinha razão, ele protegeu Tony. Eu iria esquecer o passado, ou melhor, amnésia. Isso era a resposta para tudo, quase sempre.

\- Jake, acho que está na hora de termos amnésia.

\- UH.

\- Vamos apagar as coisas que não gostamos e sermos amigos de novo, afinal somos meio que uma família agora.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, estou disposto a me esquecer, se você estiver... além de só me ver como amigo, camarada, colega...

\- Brows. – ele completou por mim e sorri.

\- Exatamente.

\- Ok, eu tive uma amnésia também.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Graças a Deus! Era muito ruim fingir que você morreu. Então, seja honesto, eu não estou bonito pra porra?

\- Bem...

\- Quer saber, não precisa responder. Eu não quero esfregar sal na ferida.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas acabou por rir.

Ri também, joguei o braço sobre o seu ombro, só pra tirar em seguida.

\- Sério, vai ser complicado essa amizade com esse cheiro.

\- Acredite, você não cheira bem, também.

\- A eternidade vai ser longa.

\- Eu que o diga... – resmungou e ri.

 **Parecia que as coisas estavam se ajeitando aos poucos.**


	101. Chapter 101

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

101.

\- O que você tem feito?

\- Isso e aquilo.

\- Ela está te tratando bem?

\- Sim mãe, claro que está.

\- Mas por que não consegui falar com você esses dias em, hein?

\- Mãe, eu te mandei mensagem, mas só aconteceu de nos desencontrarmos.

\- Ok. Mas vou te visitar em breve.

\- Claro, claro, agora o que acha dele?

Mais cedo, Bella e eu havíamos finalmente decidido. Tony era o nosso filho e meus pais tinham que saber sobre ele. Então mandamos uma foto pra eles contando a novidade... "adotei uma criança!"

Alice inventou uma historia ótima, sobre ele ser filho de um primo de Bella, um primo o qual ele e a esposa haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, deixando Tony órfão. Então resolvemos adotá-lo, éramos os parentes mais próximos e com a ajuda de todos seria fácil.

Então agora eu era oficialmente o pai de Anthony Swan.

Pai pareceu meio chocado ao descobrir, mas prometera vir mais tarde depois do trabalho, já minha mãe me ligou no mesmo minuto.

E embora estivéssemos ao telefone por cerca de meia hora, em momento algum ela falou de Tony.

\- Mãe?

\- Ah sim, ele é bonito.

\- Como pai? – ela riu.

\- Verdade, o meu menino só faz criança linda.

\- Então vovó, venha logo conhecer o seu neto.

\- Nossa, vovó? Achei que ia levar mais uns anos. Ela não se casou grávida, né?

\- Mãe para de viajar, Anthony tem pelo menos uns 3 anos, como ele teria nascido em tão poucos meses?

\- Ok, ok. Só confirmando.

\- Claro. Tenho alguns vídeos e fotos dele, vou te mandar mais tarde.

\- Ok. E ele é lindo, parabéns filho.

\- Valeu mãe, te amo.

\- Também te amo.

Desligamos e suspirei.

Não acabava nunca.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado e já a puxei para o meu colo.

\- Sabe, no tempo que namorávamos, nunca imaginei que fosse um filhinho da mamãe.

\- Eu escondia. – ela riu.

\- Como?

\- Meu pai me cobria, não queríamos que você fugisse antes da hora.

\- Só estou curiosa, com uma mãe dessas, como você pretendia mesmo ser transformado e sumir?

\- Não tinha pensado muito nisso.

Ela riu deitando a cabeça no meu peito.

Bom, um já foi, falta o pai, mas tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar tudo bem melhor do que a mãe. **Eu acho...**


	102. Chapter 102

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

102.

\- Tente piscar de vez enquanto.

\- E se mover, também.

\- E cuidado com a velocidade.

\- Talvez seja melhor ficar sentado o tempo todo.

\- Mas tente piscar de vez enquanto.

Estava zonzo já com tantas recomendações vindo de todos os lados.

Pai chegaria em breve e estavam todos pirando.

\- Gente, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sou Edward Swan, super controlado.

Nenhum deles parecia muito confiante.

Que triste aquilo.

Sentei-me no sofá e Tony rapidamente veio para o meu colo, felizmente em forma humana. Dei beijos em sua bochecha e ele riu feliz.

\- Querido, eu trouxe bolo. – mamãe Esme veio com um prato que tinha um enorme pedaço de bolo.

Obaa bolo!

Estiquei as mãos, mas ela me ignorou e deu ao Tony, que sorriu todo feliz. Claro, tava roubando o meu apelido e o meu bolo, quem não estaria feliz?

\- Er mamãe Esme, se esqueceu de mim.

\- UH?

\- UH?

\- Edward, você não come mais bolo. – murmurou Rosalie folheando uma revista sem me olhar, então olhei para Bella.

\- Esqueceu amor, só sangue.

Ofeguei e olhei para o bolo com tristeza.

\- Nunca mais?

\- Nunca mais. – confirmou Emmett e mais uma vez olhei para Bella.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não, tudo bem, eu nem queria mesmo.

Os outros voltaram a conversar sobre a chegada do pai e mirei Tony comer avidamente, aproveitei que ninguém estava olhando, peguei um farelinho e coloquei na boca. Hesitei um pouco, mas dei de ombros, nunca ia me matar.

Contudo, assim que tocou na minha boca me arrependi, comecei a esfregar a língua e dar pequenas cuspidas, que nojo.

Era pior do que terra.

Horrível.

Quando estava satisfeito, vi que todos me olhavam.

\- O quê?

\- Quer um copo de água? – ofereceu Alice com um sorrisinho e sorri.

\- Agradeceria Alice, parece que comi terra.

Ela gemeu e vi que todos me olhavam preocupados.

 **Não entendi, será que eu cometi alguma gafe vampiresca?**


	103. Chapter 103

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

103.

Suspirei enquanto Bella me explicava que tudo o que eu precisava na vida era sangue.

Que triste aquilo...

\- Nem água?

\- Nada, o sangue vai suprir tudo o que você precisa.

\- Não curti muito não.

\- Eu sei, sinto muito.

\- Mas e se eu ficar com uma dor de cabeça. Eu vou ter que tomar um comprimido assim, no seco mesmo?

Bella suspirou olhando pro céu e sorri. Os meus pais faziam muito isso durante a minha infância, a minha mãe uma vez me disse que ela estava pedindo paciência pra Deus. Bons tempos...

\- Edward, vampiros não sentem dores. – murmurou o sogrão e o olhei meio duvidoso.

\- Dor alguma? Porque Bella me deu uma mordidinha mais cedo que eu...

\- Chega, te explico essas coisas mais tarde. – Bella colocou a mão na minha boca.

Aff, eu não ia falar nada demais.

Afastei a sua mão, mas podia ver que ela estava a posto pra me parar de novo, então cruzei os braços e deixei o assunto morrer, por enquanto.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou superar eventualmente, eu acho, essa chatice de vampirismo.

Olhei para o meu filho todo sujo e sorridente. Bella subiu comigo para o limparmos, enquanto isso, ela me dava um _resumão_ do que era ser um vampiro.

Tava ficando cada vez mais chato.

Será que ela tinha me contado essas coisas ao longo do nosso namoro? Eu não me lembro, porque se me lembrasse não teria insistido tanto nesse negócio de vampiro.

Depois de secar Tony, o coloquei no meu colo.

\- Então Tony, hoje o vovô Charlie vem te conhecer, seja um bom menino e não vire lobo ou vai assustar muito o vovô, ok?

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

\- Ele não entendeu nada, né? – olhei para Bella que ria.

\- Mais ou menos.

\- O que ele pensa?

\- Papai é engraçado.

Nem tava surpreso que ele pensasse isso.

\- Mas ele entendeu que não pode se transformar? – olhei bem para Tony e ele sorriu me abraçou.

\- Honestamente não, mas ele pensou que está muito feliz que o papai dele esteja aqui.

\- Deve servir.

\- Acho, mas eu meio que consigo prever quando ele vai se transformar.

\- Consegue? – olhei admirado pra ela, que sorriu.

\- Sim, vou ficar mais atenta a ele, se eu sentir que pode acontecer, tiro-o da sala, ok?

\- Parece bom. Mas e eu?

\- O que tem?

\- E se eu perder o controle?

\- Jasper vai ficar de olho, ele pode te acalmar se necessário.

\- Verdade. Só eu estou super nervoso pra esse reencontro?

\- Eu estou um pouquinho também. – ela confessou e a puxei para perto de mim beijando a sua testa.

\- Felizmente, os lobos foram embora. Eu não ia conseguir me controlar com eles por perto, o cheiro... não dá.

\- Ele chegou. – Bella falou de repente, prestei atenção e realmente podia ouvir o carro, o som dos dedos dele batendo no volante, também. Incrível!

Ser um vampiro era coisa de doido.

Também podia ouvir um pouco das conversas lá de baixo, ninguém estava levando fé em mim.

Bando de descrente.

Assim ficava difícil, viu?

\- Edward... – Bella começou, mas neguei.

\- Bella, sabia que as palavras mais motivadoras do mundo não são " _você consegue_ ", e sim, " _eu duvido_?".

\- Quem disse isso?

\- Eu sei lá, eu vi no instaram. Eu vou conseguir Bella, depois vou jogar na cara de todo mundo. Vamos?

Falando nisso, eu tinha que atualizar a foto do meu perfil e o meu _stories_. Hum, devia mesmo era postar uma foto do meu novo eu, com os dizeres "grandes mudanças pra Edward Swan"! Iria ser perfeito.

 **Já prevejo muitas curtidas, na verdade, milhares!**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaaa ninas**

 **sei que quase nunca comento aqui**

 **mas vim só pra dizer que estou lendo os coments**

 **vcs são divas**

 **e a ideia sobre o imprintg do Jake ser o Aro é otima**

 **quem sabe eu não use em ;)**

 **kkkkk**

 **enfim, não sei se vai ser o Aro, mas não se preocupem que Jake até o final acha um bofe pra chamar de seu \o/**

 **fuiii**


	104. Chapter 104

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

104.

Assim que terminamos de descer as escadas, pai bateu na porta, todos me olharam e assenti com um sorriso que eu esperava que fosse confiante e não super nervoso, como de fato me sentia por dentro.

Mamãe Esme abriu a porta e esperei pai entrar. Andando calmamente, comecei a ir até ele, contudo Bella agarrou o meu braço.

\- Que foi?

\- Tá andando muito devagar...

\- Ah tá, desculpa.

Tentei andar mais normal e ela assentiu, ao chegarmos até o pai, ele sorriu, mas em seguida franziu o cenho.

\- O que há de errado com os seus olhos?

\- Hein? – eu comentei que eu estava piscando feito um doido.

\- Ah, acho que entrou algo. – Bella sorriu e agarrou o meu rosto para que eu a olhasse e falou, bem baixo mal movendo os lábios, mas ainda assim eu a entendi.

\- Para de piscar como um doido.

\- Mas disse que tinha que piscar. – imitei o seu jeito de falar e ela sorriu.

\- Sim, mas não direto, só de vez enquanto.

\- OK, ok, eu consigo. – ela assentiu e se afastou.

Respirando fundo me voltei para o pai.

\- Pai, é bom te ver.

\- Você também filho, e uh Bella, está linda como sempre.

\- Obrigada Charlie. – ele assentiu e vi que não tirava os olhos de Tony.

\- E quem é esse rapaz bonito?

\- É nosso Tony.

\- Olá Tony, sou o vovô Charlie.

Tony o olhou curioso e depois para mim, beijei a sua testa sussurrando que estava tudo bem, para a minha surpresa, ele foi para os braços do pai.

\- Opa. – ele abraçou Tony todo feliz.

\- Ele já te adora pai.

\- É o que parece. Uh, ele realmente não tem mais ninguém?

\- Tem a gente, pai.

\- Ah sim é claro, é só... são tão jovens. É muita responsabilidade.

\- Sabemos, mas já o amamos, pai. Não vamos desistir dele.

\- E todos vão ajudar Charlie, não precisa se preocupar. – continuou Bella, ele assentiu.

\- Ok, vocês tem razão, mas me incluam nessa ajuda, eu realmente não me importo.

\- Valeu pai.

Não que eu fosse deixar o meu filho ir lá, pois daí essa criança se transformaria e mataria o meu pai do coração, nada legal.

Forçando um sorriso, aproveitei que o pai estava distraído e dei uma cheiradinha nele, hmmm apetitoso, mas não desesperador, só uma leve ardência na garganta.

Isso, o meu controle era impecável.

 **De fazer inveja aos vampiros da vida.**


	105. Chapter 105

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

105.

De repente Bella agarrou Tony dos braços do pai e correu para o andar de cima, dizendo que ele precisava usar o banheiro, ah, ele ia se transformar, com certeza.

Os outros me deixaram sozinho com o meu pai, bem, sozinho mais ou menos, né? Porque eu podia ouvi-los bem próximos. Prontos pra qualquer possível ataque da minha parte.

Ah, esses descrentes.

\- Então, como foi à lua de mel?

\- Boa. Bem divertido, quase não saímos do quarto. – pai rolou os olhos e me deu um tapa na nuca, nem senti nada.

\- Sabe, você está... eu não sei, diferente

\- O casamento fez bem pra mim.

\- Uh, eu acho...

\- Enfim, o que achou de Tony, ele não é lindo? - pai sorriu.

\- Ele é sim. E falei sério, pode me chamar se precisar de ajuda.

\- Eu vou. Obrigado e valeu por vir aqui.

\- Sem problemas. Estou feliz em ver como você está crescendo e amadurecendo.

Aí! O meu pai era o único que sempre me entendia.

\- Obrigado pai por acreditar em mim. – falei a última parte um pouco alto, confesso, pra mostrar como o meu velho sempre acreditava em mim, ao contrário desse povo, sem pensar o abracei, mas lembrei de ir com calma para não machucá-lo. Pai pareceu feliz com o abraço.

Ao nos soltar, o levei para o sofá e voltamos a conversar.

Contei mais da minha lua de mel e ele do que rolou em Forks na minha ausência, ou seja, merda nenhuma.

\- E como a sua mãe reagiu?

\- Ah, você a conhece, né?

\- Conheço muito bem filho. – rimos e Bella voltou com Tony. Ela sorriu ao nos ver juntos.

Ao chegar ao final da escada o colocou no chão e ele correu até nós, o peguei no colo beijando a sua bochecha e ele riu feliz.

\- Sabe, você é um bom pai.

\- Sou?

\- Sim. Confio em você Edward. Sei que quando se esforça faz coisas incríveis. Esse é o garoto que criei e sei que vai criar o seu filho para ser assim também.

Olhei para Tony que já se aconchegava em meu peito e assenti.

\- Eu já daria a minha vida por esse menininho.

\- Então você é realmente um pai.

Sorri abertamente, eu era um pai, o pai de Tony.

 **Pobre criança... senti-me mal por ele, mas cada um tinha o _santo_ que merecia, né?**


	106. Chapter 106

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

106.

Sorri encarando o celular, uh, boa foto.

Depois de tirar a foto comecei a entrar no _instagram_ , mas o celular foi tirado da minha mão.

\- Hey! – resmunguei olhando uma Alice brava.

Eu perdi o celular e ela estava brava?

\- Edward, não acredito que você ia fazer isso?

\- Eu? O quê?

De repente levei um tapa na nuca e olhei irritado pra Bella.

\- O que foi?

\- Você só pode usar as redes sociais com supervisão.

\- Mas... mas...

Fui ignorado pelas duas, sentei-me com os braços cruzados, que abuso de poder.

\- Que foi irmãozinho? – pediu Emmett sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Elas roubaram o meu celular. – resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Por que não pega de volta? – falou Jasper distraidamente enquanto mudava de canal, imagino que procurando algo legal pra ver.

\- Cê tá doido? Quero apanhar não.

\- Sabe que é mais forte do que elas, né! – murmurou Emmett.

\- Sério?

\- Na verdade, é mais forte até que Emmett. – provocou Jasper.

\- Sério? – me virei para Emmett que bufou.

\- Não é pra tanto.

\- Claro que é, ele pode te vencer fácil.

\- Eu não acho...

\- Epa, epa, epa... agora isso me interessa. Eu sou realmente mais forte do que Emmett?

\- Que todo mundo, pelo menos no seu primeiro ano como recém-criado.

Legal!

\- Queda de braço. – gritei já ficando na posição.

\- Quê? – Emmett me olhou atônito e ouvi mamãe Esme suspirar.

\- Crianças, brinquem lá fora.

\- Você ouviu a mãe vamos lá pra fora. – me levantei já me alongando.

\- Espera... – ele tentou falar mais uma vez, mas foi ignorado.

\- Eu vou ser o juiz. – Jasper largou o controle e veio comigo.

\- Gente... – Emmett grunhiu.

\- Espera, vou pegar a minha câmera.

\- Queria poder fazer uns refrescos. Vou fazer um pro Tony. – mamãe Esme foi para a cozinha.

\- Interessante, vamos ver a força de Edward. – o sogrão se juntou a nós.

\- Mas eu... - ouvi resmungar, mas já estava sendo empurrado por Bella.

\- Mozão, vou torcer por você. – Rosie nos seguiu.

Ao chegarmos ao quintal, vimos a loba.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Uma competição saudável de queda de braço. – Tony passou correndo por nós, como um lobo, ai meu saco.

De novo.

A loba deu de ombros e se transformou indo brincar com Tony.

Desisto.

Ia chutar a bunda de Emmett que ganharia mais.

 **Eu esperava que eu ganhasse, ou iria ouvir pra sempre.**


	107. Chapter 107

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

107.

Emmett finalmente veio pra fora e foi para o meio das árvores, me inclinei na direção de Jasper.

\- Ele tá fugindo?

\- Não. Foi arrumar uma mesa.

\- Mesa?

Quando ele voltou carregando uma pedra gigante assenti em entendimento.

Ah tá...

Ele colocou a mesa improvisada aos nossos pés e ficou na posição.

Isso aí, hora de mostrar quem era o super-vampiro.

Fiquei também e me preparei.

Emmett colocou a sua mão na minha e ambos ficamos na posição, confesso que me preocupei um pouco, pois o braço de Emmett dava dois do meu.

Impressionante.

Mas assim que Jasper gritou já, era como se ele nem estivesse segurando a minha mão, eu podia sentir uma leve pressão da mão dele tentando baixar a minha, mas não fazia nem cócegas. Sorrindo, forcei a minha mão contra a dele e facilmente empurrei todo o braço dele.

\- Merda. – Emmett grunhiu ficando de pé e olhei pra a minha mão ainda não crendo.

Eu era incrivelmente forte.

Emmett ainda parecia irritado, então como um bom amigo, coloquei o meu braço sobre os seus ombros.

\- Cara, não fique assim. Tem dias que somos ganhadores, infelizmente esse não é o seu dia. – ri e ele me olhou feio.

Todos passaram a comentar como eu era incrível.

Rosie tentou consolar Emmett. Jasper estava falando algo sobre me treinar. Bella me dando beijos. Alice olhando a sua câmera, ela realmente tinha gravado tudo?

Será que ela me mandaria? Ia ficar ótimo no meu _instagram..._

Ganhei outro tapa na nuca de Bella.

\- Que foi?

\- Eu vou quebrar o seu celular.

Droga de videntes e leitores de mente.

Não podia mais fazer nada.

Mamãe Esme veio ao nosso encontro com sucos e alguns sanduíches.

Oba estava com fome, comecei a ir naquela direção quando me lembrei.

Eu não podia...

Olhei tristemente para Bella e ela riu agarrando o meu rosto.

\- Amorzinho, sei que odiou essa parte, contudo mais tarde vou te lembrar de algo que vai fazer valer a pena.

\- O quê? – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e mordeu a minha orelha.

\- Você e eu e nenhuma roupa.

 **Agora vi vantagens** **no vampirismo...**


	108. Chapter 108

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

108.

Sentei-me no quarto de Tony. Ele pulou na cama e voltou ao normal.

\- Aí, meu garoto!

\- Papa. – sorrindo abri os braços e ele veio.

O abracei e o ajudei a se vestir.

\- Sabia que o papai te ama. E ele ama mais quando você é um menininho.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado como se tentasse entender.

\- Papa ama Tony. – falei e ele sorriu.

\- Tony ama papa. – repetiu e se eu pudesse, eu chorava.

Tão fofinho.

\- Hora de dormir. – ele bocejou e com ele nos meus braço, o levei para a cama.

Peguei um dos livros que mamãe Esme trouxe, olhei a capa "Pinóquio", esse servia. Li para Tony até que ele adormecesse.

Ao chegar ao quarto, sem que eu esperasse, eu fui jogado na cama e uma Bella linda e nua estava em cima de mim.

\- Eita! – ela sorriu e passou a mão por meu peito arrancando a minha camisa.

Ow!

\- Senti saudades o dia todo.

Isso.

Agarrei a sua bunda.

\- Assim como eu.

Víramo-nos na cama, puxando a minhas calças, a ouvi rasgar nas costuras, mas nem me importei, eu só precisava ficar nu.

Assim que estava sem roupas, gemi... as nossas peles se tocando era muito excitante. Levei uma mão entre as suas pernas, estava quente e úmido. Ela gemeu quando a penetrei com dois dedos.

\- Edward... – choramingou, grunhi me sentindo cada vez mais duro.

\- Foda-se.

Ela nos virou na cama e agarrando o meu pau o levou para dentro dela.

Arfei levando as minhas mãos aos seus peitos, belisquei os mamilos, massageei os montes perfeitos, ela lamuriou enquanto rebolava em cima de mim.

Puta merda!

Deslizei uma das minhas mãos por seu corpo, até chegar a sua bunda, lá dei um bom apertão a fazendo suspirar, em seguida comecei a fazê-la se mover sobre mim.

Ambos gememos alto, enquanto eu a fudia e ela rebolava no meu pau.

Depois de várias estocadas, eu vim acompanhado dela.

Foda-se, eu ainda estava duro.

Nos virei na cama agarrando as suas coxas, já começando a fuder de novo.

Ela jogou os braços para cima gemendo e agarrei os seus pulsos enquanto empurrava forte e rápido dentro dela.

 **Parecia que a nossa noite** **ia ser muito ocupada...**


	109. Chapter 109

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

109.

O sogrão chegou em casa cumprimentando a todos. Tony foi até ele e ele o pegou no colo. Sorri enquanto olhava Bella tocando.

Ela era linda ao piano.

Mamãe Esme e Rosie riam de algo, olhando algumas revistas, enquanto Jasper e Emmett jogavam vídeo game. Alice estava arrumando vasos de flores pela sala, uma tarde bem comum.

Suspirei e sem parar de tocar, Bella me olhou.

\- Nada ainda?

\- Não. Acha que eles estão bravos comigo?

\- Duvido, só devem estar ocupados.

\- Os dois? Por dois dias? – ela abriu, fechou a boca e ambos suspiramos.

Não havia explicação para o silêncio deles.

Eles me odiavam.

Pedi pra Alice olhar o futuro, mas ela deu de ombros, dizendo não ver nada de interessante.

Fiquei olhando o instagram e vendo algumas piadas, quando Alice deixou cair o vaso de flores.

Tony se assustou e se transformou nos braços do sogrão, no mesmo segundo, Jasper estava em volta dela protetoramente, mas Alice olhava para Bella.

\- O que ela viu? – perguntou Rosie.

\- Alice, fale comigo? – pediu Jasper.

Mamãe Esme juntamente a Ememtt estavam pegando os cacos do vaso.

Me levantei para ir até Tony, mas o sogrão já estava o acalmando, entretanto antes que eu saísse do banco, Bella agarrou o meu pulso.

\- Que foi?

\- Os Volturi...

\- Uh?

\- Alice? Bella? – pediu Carlisle e ambas o olharam.

Tony já tinha voltado ao normal e estava aconchegado no peito do avô.

\- Meninas, o que está acontecendo?

\- Os Volturi vem por nós. – Alice finalmente falou.

\- Hein? – começou Emmett olhando preocupado em direção a Rosie.

\- Como assim? – Jasper parecia mais protetor de Alice.

\- Mas, como isso é possível? – se perguntou mamãe Esme e eu estava igual.

\- E Caius e Marcus? – perguntei agora realmente preocupado.

Alice franziu o cenho.

\- Eles desapareceram. Aro está irritado e por algum motivo ele e sua guarda vem por nós.

Todos ainda estávamos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando a campainha tocou.

O sogrão que estava mais perto da porta foi atender.

\- Uh... Edward acho que é pra você.

Bella me soltou e foi comigo ver quem era.

Ao chegarmos ambos paramos estáticos ao ver Caius e Marcus parados na nossa porta da frente.

\- Eh... caras?

\- Edward. – falaram animados já entrando e olhei para Bella que parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

Só acho que eu poderia ter inocentemente começado uma guerra.

 **Só acho...**


	110. Chapter 110

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

110.

\- Caras? O que fazem aqui? – repeti ainda em choque e eles vieram me abraçar.

Caiu pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos apertando as minhas bochechas.

\- Um príncipe.

Vi Marcus abraçando Bella, depois indo cumprimentar a todos.

Ao me soltar, ele pegou a mão de Bella a beijando.

\- Tão linda como sempre, Bella.

\- Obrigada.

\- Cadê o meu afilhado? – ele o viu no colo de Carlisle, mas Marcus já estava lá arrulhando pra ele.

\- Você é adorável!

\- Deixe-me ver. – Caius o olhou atentamente e prendi a respiração, nem precisava, mas prendi, ele era o que mais odiava lobisomens, contudo não passou dois segundos, ele estava com Tony no colo.

Marcus veio me abraçar.

\- Você ficou perfeito Edward, digno de um rei.

\- Gente o que está acontecendo? – Caius se aproximou de nós com Tony ainda nos braços e ambos suspiraram.

\- Aro meio que achou o meu celular. – confessou Marcus e Caius bufou.

\- Achou? Ele fuçou mesmo. Privacidade zero.

\- Exatamente, ele bisbilhotou o nosso grupo.

Merda!

Bella parecia tão aflita quanto eu.

\- Mas eu sempre neguei os seus planos de doido.

\- Mas ele não viu assim. Disse que era traição e blá, blá, blá. – resmungou Caius e Marcus assentiu.

\- E aí?

\- Bem, nós nos irritamos e viemos embora. – continuou Marcus.

\- Por isso ficaram sem entrar no grupo?

\- Ele quebrou os celulares, Edward. – resmungou Caius.

\- Vivemos em uma ditadura e nem sabíamos. – falou Marcus cruzando os braços. Caius assentiu.

\- Isso é horrível, caras.

\- Pois é! Então pensamos em vir ver você e adiantar os planos.

\- Isso mesmo, hora de mudanças.

\- Espera, que planos?

\- Derrubar Aro e você ser o rei.

Os dois me olharam ansiosamente e gemi.

Eu comecei uma revolução sem saber?

 **Como isso? Como?**


	111. Chapter 111

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

111.

\- Marcus, Caius, vocês têm que voltar. Aro está vindo por nós. – falou Carlisle finalmente refeito do choque.

Acredite, ele não era o único.

\- Mas cansamos de viver na repressão.

\- Temos que lutar contra a ditadura.

\- É isso aí, caras.

\- Edward! – brigou Bella.

\- Desculpe, é força do hábito, você sabe como eu sou com repressores.

Estremeci me lembrando dos tempos do pai repressor.

Tempos tristes e negros.

\- Ah Caius e Marcus, venham se sentar. – ofereceu Esme e eles foram prontamente.

Rosie e Emmett se aproximaram deles puxando conversa, enquanto os outros vinham para perto de nós.

\- Viu algo mais Alice?

\- Não. O futuro é incerto, a única certeza é que Aro vem.

\- O que faremos? – o sogrão parecia preocupado.

\- Temos que nos preparar. – Jasper todo militar.

\- Temos mais um problema. – falou Bella e a olhamos.

\- Que foi? – perguntei já estressado.

\- Eles não vieram sozinhos.

\- Não?

\- Verdade, tem alguns vampiros lá fora. – Jasper tentou se concentrar e tentei ouvir, mas não ouvi nada.

\- Bella tem razão. É a guarda? – Carlisle também pareceu ouvir.

Alice bufou, Tony bagunçava muita as visões dela.

\- Eu posso ouvir as suas mentes.

\- Eles são fieis a Caius e Marcus? – já estava preocupado com os meus amigos.

\- A maioria, tem dois ou três fieis a Aro que estão infiltrados, mas eles não farão nada.

Assenti e os olhei conversando com Esme, Rosie, Emmett e Tony no colo deles de boa.

\- O que faremos agora? – falei olhando para o sogrão e ele suspirou.

\- Abrigá-los... Eu não sei Edward, eu juro que não esperava por isso.

\- Nem eu. Eu só queria ser um vampiro normal, não rei.

Olhei para Bella que parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

Cara, tudo que eu queria na vida era ser um bom pai e marido. Como será que eu acabei no meio de uma revolução vampiresca?

 **Como?!**


	112. Chapter 112

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

112.

Depois de todos acomodados, ou seja, Caius e Marcus em um quarto, enquanto os seus guardas se viraram lá fora mesmo. Quis até oferecer uma tenda, ou uma cobertinha, mas eles disseram não ser necessário.

Queria que os vampiros pudessem comer, pois daí levaria uma sopinha, ou uns sanduiches pra eles.

Enfim, depois de tudo arrumado precisávamos decidir o que fazer.

Toda a família se sentou à mesa. Carlisle na cabeceira e o resto de nós ao seu lado. Hora de tomarmos grandes decisões sobre o que faríamos a seguir.

\- Bem família... – o sogrão começou, mas foi interrompido por Caius.

Ele estava ao meu lado e o olhei confuso.

\- Por que você está aí?

\- Uh?

\- Ele é o sogrão. – falei tentando esclarecer, ele assentiu, mas parecia não concordar.

\- Então...

\- Mas esse é o lugar do chefe da família. Não é? – falou Marcus que estava ao lado de Caius, esse assentiu.

\- Caras, o sogrão é o chefe da família. – falei mais uma vez, de novo eles assentiram e ainda assim pareciam não concordar.

\- Certo, como ia dizendo...

\- Mas Edward é o futuro rei.

\- Exatamente, ele devia se sentar ali. – eles voltaram a falar e todos me olharam.

Será que ia ser estranho eu me esconder de baixo da mesa?

\- Edward? Quer se sentar aqui? – Carlisle ofereceu e me apressei em negar.

\- Não...

\- Claro que ele quer.

\- Ele deve se sentar aí! – mas uma vez os dois falaram e os olhei irritados.

\- Não sogr... er Carlisle, pode ficar aí, estou de boa.

\- Mas... – os dois começaram de novo e os olhei bravo.

\- Caras, colaborem. Eu tô de boa aqui.

Eles assentiram, mas os vi olhando irritados para o sogrão que só suspirou.

\- Então o que você acha, Jasper? – ele começou e enquanto Jasper falava me concentrei nos caras, com certeza o que Jasper diria nem era tão importante.

\- Caras, qual é? Me ajudem!

\- O que fizemos?

\- Estávamos te ajudando.

\- Não, o sogrão já não gosta de mim e vocês não ajudam.

\- Por que ele não gosta de você?

\- Tem algo de errado com ele?

\- É que eu tirei a honra de Bella antes de nos casar, aí o sogrão me odeia.

\- Ah, faz sentido.

\- Entendemos.

Recebi um cutucão e quando notei Bella me olhava e vi que ela indicava que a família toda me olhava.

\- Que foi?

 **O que eu fiz dessa vez?**


	113. Chapter 113

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

113.

Depois de Bella me lembrar da ótima audição dos vampiros, porque eu vivia me esquecendo disso, o sogrão voltou à reunião.

Não sem antes me dar um último olhar.

Alguns diriam que ele só queria ter certeza de que eu estava prestando atenção dessa vez, mas eu e ele sabíamos que era um olhar de reprovação e decepção.

Que droga!

Eu já o tinha conquistado e agora foi tudo pelo ralo.

Eu e minha boca grande.

\- Vocês acham que Aro já virá com intenção de atacar? – Jasper perguntou aos irmãos que deram de ombros.

\- Se vier lutaremos.

\- E colocaremos Edward como rei.

Ai Deus, de novo isso.

\- Caras, eu não quero ser rei.

\- Agora!

\- Mais pra frente pode mudar de idéia.

Sorriram, era como falar com duas portas.

\- Certo. Enfim, ainda assim acho melhor nos preparamos. – murmurou Alice, Jasper assentiu.

\- Podemos chamar alguns amigos.

\- Eles viriam Carlisle? – mamãe Esme perguntou e ele assentiu.

\- Os Denali, com certeza. Os outros veremos.

Todos assentiram, eu assenti também, pra fazer parte.

Denali.

Esse nome me era familiar.

Denali... Denali... Denali...

\- Sou contra os Denali vir. – falei me levantando e Bella me puxou de volta pra me sentar.

\- Por quê?

Olhei em volta e abaixei a voz para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

\- Esqueceu da sua quase experiência lésbica.

\- Isabella? – o sogrão olhou curioso para Bella que grunhiu.

\- Isso aí maninha. – Emmett ergueu a mão pra Bella bater, ela que não ousasse bater.

\- Estou chocada. – murmurou Rosie.

\- Edward de onde tirou isso? – Bella que se levantou dessa vez.

\- Você não disse que Tânia te queria?

\- Mas eu não quis e te disse que não houve nada.

\- Se você diz... – falei desconfiado.

\- Isso aí maninha. – mais uma vez Emmett tentou e de novo foi ignorado.

\- Parem todos, vocês sabem que eu nunca tive nada com Tânia. – ela bufou e me deu um beliscão.

Aff, eu só estava preocupado com ela.

Não queria que ela se sentisse desconfortável com a tal Tânia toda bonitona por perto, em nenhum momento eu estava preocupado em ser trocado, porque tipo, nunca que eu seria trocado.

 **Mas ainda assim era bom evitar, né?**


	114. Chapter 114

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

114.

Depois de ser ignorado.

Mais uma vez.

Todos foram fazer ligações.

Como não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo, fui apresentar a outra parte da nossa família pro meus amigos.

Leah tinha ficado com Tony para termos a nossa pequena reunião, ao chegarmos lá fora, ela sorriu para mim, até ver os vampiros mais velhos.

\- Uh...

\- Hey Leah, venha conhecer os padrinhos do Tony. – ela hesitou um pouco, já Tony veio todo feliz, Caius o pegou no colo imediatamente.

\- Viu Marcus, ele gosta mais de mim.

\- Não seja louco Caius, você só estava mais perto.

Os ignorei e quando Leah chegou, apontei para eles.

Os vi franzir o nariz, mas felizmente eles não falaram nada.

\- Esses são Caius e Marcus, eles são Volturi, fazem parte da realeza vampiresca.

\- Ok. Eu não sabia que havia realeza vampiresca.

\- Pois há e eles são os reis. Tem mais um, mas ele é chato, então não é importante no momento.

\- Ok.

\- Caras, essa é Leah, a noiva do Tony?

\- Como é que é?

\- Acho que não entendi. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Oxê, achei que vampiros tinham boa audição.

Será por que eles fossem já muito velhos?

\- Ela é a noiva de Tony. – falei mais alto e os dois se entreolharam, depois para Leah e depois para mim.

\- Edward, normalmente eu não questiono nada do que você diz, mas dessa vez eu tenho que perguntar, como você já arranjou uma noiva pro seu filho? – grunhiu Caius.

\- E o que diabos ela é? Por que com certeza não é vampiro e nem lobisomem. – terminou de grunhir Marcus.

\- Ah, ela é uma loba.

\- Metamorfo. – ofereceu Leah e assenti.

\- Isso aí!

\- Ah é por isso o cheiro.

\- Achei que tinha morrido algum animal. – os dois falaram olhando desconfiado para ela.

\- É, os lobos cheiram estranho e de acordo com eles, cheiramos estranho também.

\- E por que arrumou uma noiva pro seu bebê? – Caius o abraçou preocupado.

\- Ele é muito novo. – Marcus olhava feio para Leah.

Ri, eles eram ótimos.

\- É uma coisa de lobo, eles veem a pessoa e sabe que é pra sempre.

\- Tipo companheiros? – murmurou Marcus pensativo e Caius assentiu.

\- Deve ser isso.

\- Eu sei lá. Mas é muito importante pros lobos. Eles só amam um pra vida toda e o legal é que todos os lobos têm que o proteger, pois se algo acontecer com Tony, Leah pode até morrer de tristeza.

\- É quase como companheiros. – falou Caius e Marcus assentiu.

\- Sim. Minha companheira morreu e por pouco não a segui.

Tadinho.

Dei um abraço de macho em Marcus, em seguida tirei Tony de Caius e entreguei a Marcus.

\- Segura, um abraço de Tony sempre faz você se sentir melhor.

Ele riu e abraçou meu bebê.

Vi Caius olhando avaliativamente para Leah e fui até eles.

\- Ela até que é bonitinha, né? – Caius assentiu.

\- Nosso Tony podia fazer melhor, é claro, mas se ele gosta dela, vamos aceitá-la.

\- Também penso assim.

\- Eu tô aqui, sabia? – ela grunhiu e Caius deu um tapinha gentil na cabeça dela.

\- Nós sabemos, querida. A propósito, esse nome... – ele negou e assenti.

\- Ainda não sei se combina para os convites de casamento. – foi à vez de ele assentir.

\- Pensava o mesmo.

 **Esses caras me compreendiam como ninguém.**


	115. Chapter 115

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

115.

Pouco depois, os outros vieram, já feitas as ligações, Caius e Marcus se afastaram para ir falar com os seus guardas.

Reparei que nem Jasper ou Alice estavam com eles.

\- Do que estavam falando? – perguntou Bella, com certeza da cara emburrada de Leah, não entendia o porquê.

\- Estavam era me ofendendo. – resmungou Leah.

\- Leah, acabamos de dizer que te aceitamos para Tony.

\- Não foi o que pareceu.

Bella suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro de Leah.

\- Eu queria dizer que isso não vai acontecer mais, mas acredite, vai é piorar. – Bella sorriu e Leah me olhou preocupada, sorri também.

\- É verdade.

Antes que ela falasse algo, vi-a tocar no bolso de trás da calça e tirar um celular.

\- Eita, você tem um celular?

\- Claro que eu tenho um. Eu não vivo em uma caverna.

\- Nunca te vi usando um.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida me ignorou.

\- Que seja!

Ela atendeu a ligação, assentiu rapidamente, vi Bella ficando rígida.

\- Que foi?

\- Alice e Jasper. – Bella murmurou olhando para Leah, que assentiu.

\- O que têm eles?

\- Eles se foram.

Logo toda a família estava nos rodeando.

\- Bella, o que houve? – Carlisle colocou a mão em seu ombro e ela o olhou nervosa.

\- Jasper e Alice se foram, passaram pelo território dos lobos, norte? – ela olhou para Leah que já tinha desligado e assentiu.

\- Merda, eles fugiram? – murmurei cada vez mais preocupado. – Quer dizer que vamos perder? – olhei para a minha família, meio em pânico.

\- Ela nos abandonou? – Emmett parecia irritado.

\- Não pode ser. – nem mamãe Esme e Rosie pareciam acreditar.

O sogrão só olhava preocupado para todos.

Bella negou.

\- Alice não faria isso.

\- Bella, ela deixou algo na fronteira com Sam. – falou Leah e Bella se pós a correr.

\- Cuida do Tony para mim. – pedi a Leah e segui Bella.

Logo todos nos seguiam.

 **Tínhamos que descobrir onde Alice e Jasper foram, e o porquê.**


	116. Chapter 116

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

116.

Ao chegarmos à fronteira, Sam e alguns lobos esperavam. A maioria em forma humana, mas tinha alguns transformados.

\- Sam. – cumprimentou Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, Alice deixou isso. – ele entregou uma folha bem colorida pra ele.

O que seria?

Vi o sogrão a revirar por um momento, aquilo era...

\- Eu não sei o que é? Bella, Rosalie, vocês sabem... – antes que ele terminasse, afastei todo mundo tirando a folha da mão do sogrão.

\- Ela rasgou a minha revista? Aquela infeliz.

\- Edward... – Bella começou, mas mostrei a folha.

\- Olha é da minha edição da Mulher Maravilha. – grunhi chacoalhando a página e ela franziu o cenho.

\- Sam, ela disse algo? – Esme perguntou e o vi negar.

\- Não, só que era necessário e tentaria voltar a tempo.

\- Ela foi a nossa casa. – murmurou Bella e saiu correndo.

Todos a seguimos, ao chegarmos a nossa casa, Bella começou a andar pela casa assim como os outros.

Eu estava mais preocupado era com a minha revista mutilada.

Muito errado isso.

Fui até a minha prateleira de quadrinhos e achei a revista em questão, pobrezinha.

Folheei-a até ver que tinha algo escrito.

Caramba, ela vandalizou a minha revista.

Olhei na última página.

 ** _Junte quantas testemunhas puder antes que a neve grude no chão. É quando eles virão até nós._**

 ** _J. Jenks Seatle._**

Eita era de Alice.

Quem é J. Jenks?

Ia chamar Bella quando vi mais alguma coisa escrita em baixo.

 ** _Não mostre a ninguém, nem a Bella, destrua a mensagem._**

Eita.

Espera? Destruir a revista?

Ela tava louca?

Olhei preocupado, até ver mais alguma coisa escrita em baixo.

 ** _Destrói logo Edward, eu te dou uma nova depois. E não conte a Bella, nem a ninguém._**

Aff, essa anã me conhecia bem demais.

\- Tudo bem Edward?

\- Ah...

Hesitei. Não podia esconder isso de Bella, mas talvez tivesse um motivo. Talvez tivesse a ver com esse tal de Jenks.

Estranho...

Será que era pra eu me aproveitar de que Bella não podia ler a minha mente?

Olhei pra ela que me fitou preocupada.

\- Que foi?

\- Nada. Se eles vieram aqui já se foram.

Ela assentiu e foi falar com os outros.

E com dor no coração, joguei a minha amada revistinha no fogo, que estava convenientemente aceso, estranho, mas ok.

Vi com tristeza ela queimar, mas em seguida suspirei.

Esqueça Edward, lembre-se que vai ganhar duas novas.

 **Sim duas! Como eu queimei a mensagem, vou dizer que eram duas e ai dela se falasse algo.**


	117. Chapter 117

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **117.**

Voltamos para a casa, pois não havia muito que fazer.

Eu ainda pensava na mensagem de Alice.

Quem seria aquele tal de J. Jenks?

Eu devia escrever para não me esquecer, mas se escrevesse tiraria o propósito de ser secreto.

Merda!

Só esperava não me esquecer.

Os dias seguintes foram movimentados.

Sogrão e mamãe Esme fazendo ligações, enquanto Rosie e Emmett foram visitar alguns amigos também.

Já eu fui aprender a lutar.

Caius e Marcus ajudaram Bella a me treinar.

Enquanto isso, Leah tinha começado a treinar Tony para controlar a transformação.

Estávamos no meio da luta, eu apanhando, quando Jake chegou, os meus amigos franziram o nariz pra ele e Jake franziu o dele pros vampiros.

\- Oi Jake, que surpresa.

\- Uh... eu pensei em ajudar. Leah me contou o que tá acontecendo.

\- Ah, pois é. Os lobos vão ajudar, né?

\- É claro a matilha vai protegê-los.

\- Que bom. Ah esses são Caius e Marcus, da realeza vampírica.

\- Ok. Não se vê isso todo dia.

\- Verdade. A propósito preciso falar em particular com você.

\- Tudo bem.

Agarrei o braço de Jake e pedi licença pro povo, Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri, mas ainda puxei Jake para longe.

Quando estávamos bem longe, olhei em volta.

\- Acha que podem nos ouvir aqui?

\- Provavelmente.

\- Droga.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu... eu preciso da sua ajuda. Mas é segredo.

\- Ok. E qual o segredo.

\- Cara, não posso te contar, é segredo.

\- Você quer que eu te ajude com um segredo, sem contar qual o segredo.

\- Exatamente. Você entendeu tudo!

 **E diziam que ele não era inteligente.**


	118. Chapter 118

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **118.**

\- Então o que vamos fazer?

\- Ainda estou decidindo. Mas em breve te chamarei para me ajudar.

\- Ok.

Jake estava voltando a ser o meu bom amigo, só indo na minha sem nem perguntar mais nada.

Isso que era amizade.

Voltamos para os outros que nos olhavam confusos.

\- Então, onde estávamos.

Vi todos abrindo a boca, em seguida dando de ombros.

\- Treino.

Gemi.

\- Bella, eu não sou bom de luta.

\- Mas vai aprender.

\- Tá...

Bella voltou a me dar uma surra, enquanto os outros opinavam onde errei. Bando de inúteis.

Bella estava esticando a mão para me ajudar, quando ela virou o rosto, como se estivesse ouvindo alguém, em seguida agarrou a minha mão sorrindo.

\- Alguns convidados chegaram.

\- Quem são?

\- Os Denali. – ela me olhou de esguelha e bufei.

Todos vieram para fora, para receber os Denali.

As três loiras entraram em vista, acompanhadas do casal moreno.

Vi o sogrão e mamãe Esme os cumprimentando animados, eu estava meio hesitante, mas Bella me arrastou.

Os outros vieram atrás.

Ao chegarmos, observei as três loiras, não fazia ideia de quem seria a tal Tânia, a conheci no casamento, acho, mas nem me lembro. Elas até que eram bonitinhas, mas eu me garanto, me preocupei à toa.

\- Ah Bella, como vai? – elas começaram a cumprimentar Bella.

\- Bem e vocês? Lembram de Edward?

\- Claro. – elas acenaram pra mim e forcei um sorriso.

Elas começaram a falar, até ver quem estava atrás de mim e vi todas ficaram sérias e tensas, segui os olhares e só estavam os caras.

\- Que foi?

\- Caius, Marcus. – o cara de cabelo escuro cumprimentou e os dois assentiram.

Vi que todo mundo estava meio tenso e bufei.

\- Sério gente, vamos nos soltar. Caius e Marcus são da família. Caras, por favor, nada de ficar todos reis aqui, somos amigos. – pedi a todos e os vi se entreolharem confusos.

Pra cortar o clima tenso, o meu menino veio correndo para o meio de todos e caiu de cara no chão.

Eita porra!

Ele começou a chorar e mal o peguei no colo, ele se transformou de novo.

Todos olharam admirados e sorri.

\- Ah, e esse é Tony, o nosso filho.

Mais uma vez eles se entreolharam e vi o sogrão suspirando.

\- Vamos entrar, temos muito pra conversar.

Eles assentiram e seguiram o sogrão para dentro.

Olhei para os meus amigos.

\- Acha que eles vão ajudar a proteger Tony?

\- Com certeza. – falou Bella beijando o meu braço.

 **Todos concordamos, mas não me sentiria tranquilo até ter certeza.**


	119. Chapter 119

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **119.**

Os próximos dois dias foram do mesmo modo.

Toda hora chegava alguém.

Vampiros dos mais variados lugares.

Uns do Egito, outros da Amazônia, uns irlandeses, além de uns romenos que ao verem Caius e Marcus, deram meia volta. Estranho.

Enfim, chegou até uns vampiros mandados por Alice e Jasper, mas nenhum deles sabia pra onde eles foram.

Assim como os guardas de Caius e Marcus, os vampiros não quiseram ficar na casa, nem uma barraca quiseram, exceto pelos Denali, esses ficaram na casa.

E todos prometeram não caçar na cidade, o que os lobos e nós agradecemos.

Como sempre, ao chegarem, Carlisle explicou a eles a situação e todos pareciam meio receosos com os meus amigos e com Tony.

Mas Tony conquistava a todos e ao verem Caius e Marcus todo babão no meu filho, acabavam aceitando a situação muito bem.

Estava mais uma vez treinando com Bella, quando uma das loiras veio até nós, nos olhando com curiosidade.

Estava me levantando do chão, quando ela olhou para Bella inquisitivamente, vi que junto com ela estava o cara de antes, ele tinha se apresentado como Eleazar e era casado com Carmen.

\- Realmente? – Bella falou de repente e vi que ela olhava para o cara.

\- Que foi?

\- Eleazar disse que você tem um dom.

\- Tenho? E como ele sabe?

\- Esse é o dom dele, ele consegue ver se a pessoa vampira tem algum poder.

\- Legal.

\- Ele até trabalhou para nós uma época. – murmurou Caius o olhando com curiosidade, imagino que como eu, ele queria saber qual o meu poder.

\- Foi uma honra... – começou Elezar e Marcus bufou.

\- Mentira, você odiava. Mas não te culpo, Aro é um porre.

\- Eh... – ele parecia meio perdido.

\- Que seja, qual o meu poder?

\- Ah... sim você é um escudo.

\- Só isso?

 **Só eu estava decepcionado com o meu poder chato?**


	120. Chapter 120

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **120.**

\- É um grande poder, Edward.

\- Não tá parecendo, não. – resmunguei coçando o queixo e a loira ergueu a mão e começou a sair... eletricidade? Dos seus dedos.

Ow isso era legal!

\- Se eu te tocasse te machucaria, Edward?

\- Sim? – dei um passo para trás e ela riu.

\- Não. – e tão rápido que não deu tempo de eu fugir, ela me tocou e nem estremeci.

\- Ah, agora entendi.

\- Sim. Você tem um ótimo poder. Mas ele pode ficar melhor.

\- Pode?

\- Sim. No começo eu fazia isso só nas mãos, agora... – e pra mostrar parecia que seu corpo todo irradiava eletricidade.

\- Legal.

\- Não é? Já pensou, você poder proteger outros com o seu escudo.

\- Eu posso?

\- Se treinar.

\- Eu quero. – falei já animado.

Ela riu, em seguida virou para Bella.

\- Quer ser a nossa voluntaria? – Bella fez uma careta.

\- É o jeito, né?

As duas vieram para perto de mim e tive um mau pressentimento.

\- Agora Edward, você tem que...

\- Espera.

\- Que foi?

\- Qual das Denali você é?

\- Uh Kate.

\- Ok você pode me ensinar.

Ela olhou para Bella, que negou não querendo estender o assunto.

Enfim...

\- Certo. Tudo é mental, você tem que tentar projetar o seu escudo para que ele envolva outras pessoas.

\- Parece difícil.

\- No começo sempre é, mas depois vai pegar o jeito.

\- OK.

Ela sorriu e ergueu a sua mão de choque em direção de Bella.

\- Espera, o que vai fazer?

\- Tente proteger Bella.

Antes que eu entendesse Bella estava de joelhos.

Olhei feio pra Kate.

\- Quer aprender ou não?

Olhei para Bella que sorriu fracamente.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu aguento.

Não me senti muito seguro, em seguida olhei feio pra Kate.

\- Vamos lá garotão, quer proteger a sua família ou não?

 **Eu já não gostava dela!**


	121. Chapter 121

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

121.

Grunhi ao ver Bella no chão, de novo.

\- Maldição! - estiquei a mão para Bella que me deu um sorriso tenso. - Sinto muito...

\- Tudo bem.

\- De novo? - olhei feio para Kate.

Essa mulher era o mal encarnado.

-Depois.

\- Não, agora. Você está quase lá.

\- Estou nem perto. - grunhi, a pobrezinha da minha vampira já tava começando a cheirar como um churrasco de tanto choque.

\- Está sim. Só precisa de um incentivo a mais… - ela parou de falar quando Tony se aproximou de nós, acompanhado de Leah.

Mal ele nos alcançou, Bella correu até ele, o pegando no colo.

-Não Kate!

Olhei irritado para a vampira. Ela queria praticar no meu anjinho.

Pegou pesado.

Ah eu tava por aqui de dar uns sopapos naquela vampira.

Esqueci Tanya, eu adiquiri uma nova inimiga.

-Kate, nem pensar.

\- Ok. Eu não ia machucar o bebê. - ela rolou os olhos e só estreitei os meus pra ela.

\- Eu posso ajudar. - uma das vampiras, acho que era da Amazônia ou da África eu sei lá, mas ela tinha um visual meio índia, ela fazia parte do povo que veio ajudar, mas não tive muito contato com ela.

\- Interessante. - Bella falou a olhando atentamente, olhei entre elas curioso.

\- O que foi?

\- Zafrina tem um poder interessante.

\- Qual?

\- Eu crio visões, te cego, criando algum ambiente aleatório.

\- Legal.

Ela sorriu olhando Bella e Tony e os vi olhando em volta parecendo admirados.

-Onde eles estão?

\- Na praia.

Tony riu feliz e sorri a olhando.

-Pode me ajudar?

\- Claro. Parece divertido.

Franzi o cenho, mas dei de ombros, era melhor ela do que a vampira psico.


	122. Chapter 122

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

122.

O dia que finalmente consegui fazer o meu poder funcionar, ok, não o dia mais feliz, pois tem o meu casamento, encontrar Ruarez e depois descobrir que ele era Tony… ok, tava no TOP 10 dos dias mais felizes.

Eu finalmente consegui identificar a energia que me envolvia, todo o meu problema era esse e Zafrina conseguiu me entender e me ajudar.

Então quando Bella estava na terra da fantasia que Zafrina criava eu consegui envolver essa energia que me rodeava em volta de Bella.

De repente ela me olhou espantada e sorriu.

-Você conseguiu.

\- Realmente? - até Kate estava surpresa e sem hesitar tocou Bella e quando nada aconteceu franziu o cenho, em seguida riu.

\- Sabia que conseguiria. - Bella veio até mim e a abracei.

Finalmente eu ia ser útil a minha família.

Estava tão orgulhoso de mim agora.

Logo todos se aproximaram para ver o quão maravilhoso eu era, então eu exibi as minhas habilidades para todos.

-Sabia que conseguiria, querido.

\- Valeu mamãe Esme.

\- Legal cara. - Emmett e Jasper me cumprimentaram batendo os punhos num toque de macho.

\- Muito bem, Edward. - o sogrão apertou o meu ombro e sorri.

Finalmente eu recebia a aprovação do sogrão?

Era só disso que eu precisava?

Agora eu iria manter esse sentimento de aprovação o máximo possível.

Claro que me conhecendo não ia durar, mas ainda assim, ia tentar.

Eu podia tentar essa coisa de ser um bom genro.

-Valeu Sogrão! - ele franziu a sobrancelha em seguida se afastou.

Pelo menos ele não negou.


	123. Chapter 123

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

123.

Sentei-me com os caras contando sobre os meus poderes e como eu era incrível, e claro, que eles concordam totalmente, Tony acabou se juntando a nós e o coloquei no colo.

-Então Edward, estivemos pensando... - começou Marcus.

\- Sim, sim. Acreditamos cada vez mais que deve ser o nosso rei. - continuou Caius.

\- Caras… - suspirei. - Eu me sinto honrado, de verdade. Mas eu quero ficar aqui, com a minha família.

\- Sabemos e entendemos.

\- Ainda assim, queremos que sempre se lembre que no dia que mudar de idéia, Aro tá fora e você dentro.

\- Uh, valeu caras. Legal que me querem pro seu golpe de estado e tals, mas ainda assim, eu vou recusar.

\- Entendemos.

\- Mas a eternidade só está começando para você, Edward.

\- Ainda pode mudar de ideia.

Assenti, mas duvidava que um dia eu fosse rei dos vampiros.

-Então, o que vão fazer com Aro?

\- Dizer que tiramos umas férias? - tentou Marcus enquanto Caius concordava.

\- Acha que ele vai entender na boa?

Ambos se olharam, em seguida pra mim.

-Com certeza não. - murmurou Marcus.

\- Mas daremos um jeito nele, não precisa se preocupar, Edward.

\- Ok, vou confiar em vocês.

Ambos sorriram, mas nós três sabíamos que quando Aro chegasse ia dar merda!

Das grandes!


	124. Chapter 124

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

124.

Entrei no carro com Jacob. Sim, eu estava saindo sozinho com Jacob, convencer Bella não foi fácil.

Mas usei Jacob para ser o meu parceiro de crime.

Além de me dar cobertura, ele foi à desculpa perfeita para que se algo acontecesse, ele me ajudasse a manter tudo sob controle.

Não que algo fosse acontecer, pois eu era ótimo com o meu autocontrole, contudo Bella era super protetora, às vezes.

Assim que acelerei olhei em volta para ver se estava tudo bem.

-Jacob veja se estamos sendo seguidos.

\- Hein?

\- Rápido homem.

\- Ah, ok.

Ele olhou pra trás e franziu o cenho.

Acho que escolhi um péssimo parceiro de crime.

-Não tem ninguém.

\- Bom. Agora ouça com atenção. Vamos comprar os presentes de Natal.

\- Ok.

\- E eu vou sozinho para Bella não ler a sua mente e descobrir o que vou comprar pra ela.

\- Ok.

\- Essa é nossa história.

\- Ok.

\- Entendeu o plano?

\- Uh, eu estou um pouco confuso.

\- Sobre que parte?

\- Sobre tudo, na verdade.

Pior parceiro de crime.

-O que tem de confuso homem?

\- Nós já não íamos fazer isso?

Abri a boca, mas em seguida fechei.

Isso era bom, ele não percebeu os meus planos ocultos ou percebeu e estava fingindo que não havia percebido?

Ok, acho que ele até que era um parceiro de crime descente.

-Isso mesmo cara, isso mesmo.

Jacob me olhou como se eu fosse um doido e sorri satisfeito, pois tudo estava indo como o planejado.


	125. Chapter 125

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

125.

Ao parar em frente ao shopping, Jacob saiu do carro e esperou por mim.

-Então Jacob, eu vou comprar o presente da Bella.

\- Cara, por que está falando alto?

\- Caso alguém esteja ouvindo.

\- Hein?

\- É só o que precisa saber, cara.

\- Mas...

\- Volto em duas horas. - falei já pisando no acelerador e partindo.

Dirigi por Seattle entrando em tudo quanto é rua, voltando, indo pra frente, pra trás, despistando mesmo.

Levei uma hora para chegar ao bar que tinha combinado com o tal Jenks.

Assim que recebi a mensagem secreta de Alice, eu usei o computador pra pesquisar o nome que ela deixou pra mim.

E como um bom espião, eu usei métodos indetectáveis.

Ou seja, pesquisei na página anônima.

Ao sair do carro sorri para o bar.

O "Arrebentando cabeças" ainda era o mesmo.

Entrei discretamente e sorri ao ver Drake. Meu parça.

Fui discretamente até ele.

-E aí, cara.

\- E aí.

\- Ele já chegou?

\- Tem uns dez minutos.

\- Entendi. Me dê cobertura.

\- Pode deixar.

Ele apontou para uma mesa no fundo e assenti vendo um cara sentando parecendo meio nervoso.

Segui naquela direção com Drake na minha cola.

No meio do caminho, ele sentou em uma mesa próxima onde podia me ajudar, mas sem ouvir a minha conversa.

Esse sim que era um parceiro de crime de verdade.


	126. Chapter 126

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

126.

Sentei-me de frente para o tal Sr. Jenks. Ele parecia um cara normal, bem vestido e meio suado, mas normal.

-Sr. Swan?

\- Eu mesmo.

\- Ah, que bom. Uh, esse lugar é bem… peculiar.

Sorri, sim ali era perfeito pra essa negociação estranha que Alice estava tramando.

Se aquele cara fosse perigoso Drake me ajudaria. Ter trazido Jacob teria sido bom também, mas Bella iria ler a sua mente e estragaria o plano todo.

Então ia ficar só com Drake mesmo.

-Eu tenho amigos aqui, se é que me entende.

\- Uh amigos como o Sr. Whitlock?

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

-Ah, sim?

\- Aí Deus. Uh ok. Aqui está. - ele me empurrou um envelope pardo e o abri curioso.

Havia documentos, RG, carta de motorista, uma certidão de nascimento.

Ao ler os nomes e as fotos meu ar faltou.

Antony e Leah Wattson.

-Só tem esses?

\- Foi o que o Sr. Whitlock me pediu.

\- Ah sim. Era isso mesmo.

Engoli em seco.

Era um plano B. Se tudo desse errado, meu bebê tinha que ser protegido.

E quem melhor para protegê-lo do que Leah.

Respirando fundo, peguei o dinheiro que trouxe e que também estava em um envelope e lhe entreguei.

-Obrigado, Sr. Swan. - falou já guardando o envelope.

\- Certo. Foi bom fazer negócios com o senhor.

\- Digo o mesmo. Mande os meus cumprimentos ao Sr. Whitlock.

Ele nem esperou eu responder, fugiu como se estivesse cercado de vampiros.

Espera, ele pensou que todos aqui eram…

Eita!

Drake tomou o lugar do Sr. Jenks e lhe dei um sorriso apertado.

-Tudo bem cara?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Quer que eu dê uma surra naquele idiota? - ele já começou a se levantar, mas neguei.

\- Não precisa, cara. Não foi ele, são outras coisas.

\- Problemas com a patroa?

Ri, porque isso era absurdo.

-Nunca! A minha mulher maravilha é louca por mim.

\- Isso aí, cara.

Sorrimos cúmplices, aquele cara me entendia.

Fiquei mais um pouco batendo papo com Drake, mas tive que ir.

Jacob devia estar impaciente.

E como sabia disso, ora, porque o meu WhatsApp não parava de apitar.

Pior parceiro de crime...


	127. Chapter 127

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

127.

Já estávamos chegando a Forks e ele ainda estava bravo.

-Aff, eu nem demorei tanto.

\- Edward, você demorou 4 horas.

\- Escolher o presente perfeito é difícil.

\- Eu escolhi os meus em uma hora.

\- Sério Jacob, uma hora? Cadê a dedicação e amor pelos seus amigos e entes queridos.

\- Eu me planejei antes, Edward.

\- Ah, devia ter pensado nisso.

\- Também acho.

\- Agora já foi. E valeu pela ajuda.

\- Ainda não acredito que você levou cinco horas e só comprou um presente.

Sim, eu só comprei o da Bella em segredo, o resto eu fiz Jacob me ajudar a comprar.

\- O que importa é que deu tudo certo no final.

Ele me olhou de cara feia.

Dirigi rapidamente, tinha que admitir que com os reflexos de vampiro, era legal dirigir. Ok, muitas outras coisas eram legais, mas esperava mais.

Quando chegamos, mal saí do carro, fui abordado por meu lobinho.

\- Tony, lobo de novo? – ele se balançou voltando ao normal e agarrou o meu rosto.

\- Papai.

\- Oi garoto. O que estava fazendo?

\- Bincando com Leah.

\- Estava divertido?

\- Muito.

\- E cadê a mamãe?

\- Bincando com tio Met. – ri.

Com o passar dos dias, o meu lobinho estava muito falante, já dando seus apelidos para todos. E sendo o bebê de todos, da família e até dos vampiros que chegavam.

Olhei em volta e vi Leah como loba, não muito distante.

\- Papai tem que guardar as compras, vai brincar com Leah, ok?

\- Ok. – o coloquei no chão e ele se transformou já correndo para ela.

Era difícil ser pai, viu?

Aproveitei que Bella estava ocupada e corri até a cabana, guardando os presentes, guardei também os documentos.

Fiz uma mochila para Tony com roupas, documentos e dinheiro.

Espero que não tenhamos que usar o plano B.

Ainda assim, era melhor ser precavido.

Depois de tudo pronto, guardei as coisas e estava pra sair de casa quando Bella entrou.

\- Terminou de brincar com Emmett? – ela riu.

\- Estávamos lutando, na verdade. Mas explicar isso a ele era meio complicado. – sorri entendendo.

\- É difícil ter um bebê, né?

\- Muito. Como foi na cidade?

\- Legal. Como disse, nada aconteceu. – ela bufou e veio me abraçar.

\- Que bom. Mas ainda me preocupo.

\- Sei disso. Por isso te amo.

Trocamos alguns beijos, até a porta se abrir e Tony entrar todo animado, como criança dessa vez e pelado.

Suspirei, era muito difícil ser pai.

.


	128. Chapter 128

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

128.

Os dias que se seguiram foram, digamos, tranqüilos, mais alguns vampiros chegaram. Muitos enviados por Alice e Jasper, outros vieram, pois ouviram boatos de que íamos derrubar os Volturis. Imagine a surpresa deles ao chegar e encontrarem Caius e Marcus tomando sol em cadeiras de praia ao lado da casa, ou brincando com o meu bebê lobisomem.

Logo passávamos o discurso básico, só queríamos testemunhas que comprovassem que Tony era inofensivo. E todos viam isso só em conhecê-lo.

Claro que enquanto esperávamos a chegada de Aro, não ficamos só jogando cartas, treinávamos e nos preparávamos, pois não sabíamos o que Aro ia achar do nosso grupo ou do nosso bebê.

O dia da chegada dele estava cada vez mais próximo e isso estava nos deixando mais e mais ansiosos com medo do futuro.

Alice podia voltar logo para tirar nossas dúvidas de como iriam acabar as coisas.

Tony riu feliz no colo do pai, ele acariciou o seu cabelo bagunçado, estava-o deixando crescer pra ficar parecido com o meu, bem, não dava pra ficar parecido, mas quase.

Bella sorriu os vendo e a abracei pelos ombros, tínhamos vindo visitar o pai e lhe dar o seu presente de natal.

Queríamos sair um pouco de casa, a tensão estava cada vez maior, os Volturis chegariam entre amanhã e depois.

Os outros estavam caçando nesse momento, todos se preparando para a batalha.

-O que o pai está pensando?

\- Que Tony é lindo. Ele já o ama. - sorri feliz ao ouvir isso.

\- Quem não amaria o nosso bebê. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito, beijei a sua testa.

Pai brincou mais um pouco com Tony, até vermos ele se contorcer. Bella rapidamente agarrou o menino e correu escada acima, quase na velocidade de vampiro.

\- Nossa?

\- Ele estava pra fazer nas calças, estamos o treinando pra ir ao banheiro. – ele pareceu não acreditar muito, mas assentiu.

Sentei ao seu lado e lhe dei um envelope.

\- Tem uns dias até o natal.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu estava ansioso para lhe dar o seu presente. – ele sorriu.

\- Ok. – ele abriu e riu. – Eita que isso é um grande presente!

\- Gostou?

Pai me deu um meio abraço enquanto olhava o passe de dois dias para ir pescar, em um rio aí, que era longe pra caramba daqui. No começo não entendi o propósito desse presente, até Bella me explicar que a intenção era tirar o pai da cidade.

\- Adorei filho, obrigado.

\- Ah dá pra você levar um amigo.

\- Obrigado filho. Vai ser bom sair um pouco de Forks. Podia levar Tony comigo, afinal ele tem que aprender a pescar.

\- Pai, ninguém tem que aprender a pescar.

Ele riu, Bella voltou pouco depois com Tony, ele correu até o pai.

\- Vovô!

\- Conta pro vovô o que você pediu pro Papai Noel? – ele olhou confuso para meu pai e ofeguei olhando para Bella.

\- Que foi?

\- Bella, ainda não levamos Tony pra conhecer o Papai Noel.

Ela pareceu não levar muito a sério, mas eu já estava planejando aonde levaria o menino.

Isso era prioridade máxima agora.

* * *

N/A: oiii povo pervoooooo

Passando só pra explicar um pouco o meu sumiço

Quem tá no meu grupo já sabe que eu não tenho me sentido muito inspirada a escrever ultimamente

E nem sentia que os leitores ainda amavam as minhas histórias ultimamente também

Então dei uma desanimada TB

Mas na fundo eu amo escrever aí vou tentar dar mais uma chance

Enfim espero que quem goste das fics ainda esteja por aqui me dando apoio \o/


	129. Chapter 129

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

129.

Entramos no pequeno shopping de Forks, estava mais pra uma loja de conveniência mais ou menos grande.

Enfim, achar o Papai Noel foi fácil, foi só seguir a gritaria das crianças e choros, mães resmungando e pais gritando. Tinha muito espírito natalino no ar.

Entramos na fila, Bella sorriu abraçando Tony que estava um pouco agitado.

\- Acha que ele vai se transformar? – murmurei baixo e ela negou.

\- Ele só esta agitado e curioso, mas não assustado.

\- Ok.

Peguei Tony de Bella e o coloquei no chão, ele me olhou curioso, enquanto me abaixava na sua altura.

\- Então Tony, nós estamos aqui para ver o Papai Noel.

\- O que é Papai Noel?

\- Bem, ele é mágico. Você pede pra ele o que quer de natal e ele deixa embaixo da nossa árvore.

\- A árvore que brinco com Leah?

Olhei para Bella que suspirou.

\- Eu vou comprar a árvore. – ela se foi e sorri para Tony.

\- Mamãe vai comprar a árvore, aí você pede pro Papai Noel o que quiser. Daí Papai Noel trás no dia de natal.

\- O que eu quiser?

\- O que você quiser. – ele pareceu empolgado e voltou para o meu colo.

Estávamos quase chegando, quando Bella voltou.

\- Então prontos? – ela tinha algumas sacolas. Árvores e enfeites, imaginava. – Já sabe o que vai querer, amor?

\- Pa ficá com papai e mamãe semple.

\- Oh... – o abracei apertado.

Ele era mesmo o meu bebê.

Bella acariciou o seu cabelo sorrindo.

\- Isso você já ganhou amor.

\- Que tal um carrinho? Ou um boneco de ação. – ofereci, ele sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Só o papai e mamãe.

Eu tava muito emocionado, mas me segurei além de macho, era um pai, não podia ficar chorando por qualquer coisinha.

Mas isso tinha sido tão lindo.

Bella acariciou as minhas costas e ela própria estava com cara de choro.

Mas ambos seguramos o choro, éramos pais tão bons.


	130. Chapter 130

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

130.

Sentei-me no chão entregando uma bolinha para Tony que colocou na árvore como Bella o ensinou. Todos estavam em volta, participando.

Mamãe Esme fez biscoitos e eu fiquei tão triste por não poder comê-los. Emmett estava vendo um filme de natal, o sogrão ajudando Tony a colocar os enfeites, enquanto Bella e Rosie embrulhavam presentes.

Mas não éramos os únicos na sala.

Muito dos nossos amigos estavam espalhados pela sala, só apreciando a nossa família interagir. Eu podia sentir que cada vez mais, eles tinham a certeza de que o nosso bebê tinha que ser protegido.

Caius entregou um anjinho para Tony ao mesmo tempo em que Marcus lhe entregou um Papai Noel de enfeite, ambos estavam sentados ao meu lado.

Quando contei a eles que ia montar a árvore, eles mandaram seus guardas correrem para a cidade para buscar mais enfeites e presentes para Tony, eles estavam realmente empolgados com o natal.

Leah entrou na sala com outra bandeja de biscoitos, já era a terceira que saia do forno, suspirei com saudades.

Eu adorava biscoitos.

\- Algo errado Edward?

\- Sinto saudades de biscoitos. – murmurei olhando para Caius, ele fez uma cara confusa.

\- Qual a graça em biscoitos? Comida humana é nojenta.

\- Caius é porque você é velho, aí não se lembra, mas comer é a melhor coisa do mundo. Bolo, chocolate, biscoitos, são muito bons.

\- Ele é velho mesmo. – riu Marcus e Caius bufou.

\- Você tem a mesma idade que eu.

\- Ele chamou você de velho.

\- Marcus, se eu sou velho você está no mesmo nível que eu.

\- Você ainda parece mais velho do que eu.

\- Que absurdo. Estou na flor da idade.

\- Isso que todo velho diz.

\- Absurdo!

Ignorei os dois e dei outro enfeite para Tony.

Ele riu e correu para a árvore, olhei para ele, em seguida pra todos na sala, respirando fundo me levantei para encarar a todos.

\- Queria agradecer. Vocês, todos vocês vieram por nós, por Tony, sei que em breve talvez, tenhamos que lutar... Espero que não, mas se esse momento chegar, queria realmente agradecer por estarem ao nosso lado. Por proteger a nossa família.

Bella veio para o meu lado me abraçando, beijei a sua testa e me voltei para os outros.

\- Estamos com vocês Edward, pela sua família.

Muitos ecoaram essas palavras, "pela sua família" e tive que ser muito macho e segurar o choro ao ver tantas pessoas, pessoas que nem conhecia, prometendo lutar por nós.

Por Tony, por nossa família.

Olhei para eles, em seguida para os meus amigos e família, se eu pudesse chorar, eu não ia conseguir segurar dessa vez.

Finalmente uma vantagem em ser vampiro.

Ninguém nunca ia saber que eu era um chorão.


	131. Chapter 131

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

131.

Sentei-me a beirada da cama e acariciei o cabelo de Tony, ele suspirou feliz e me voltei para Bella, ela estava sentada ao lado dele com um livro infantil na mão, mas ele dormiu antes que acabasse a história.

Ela olhava pra ele com admiração e estiquei a mão esfregando a sua perna, ela me olhou sorrindo, mas em seguida me deu um olhar preocupado.

\- Como acha que será amanhã?

\- Não faço à menor ideia. – ela suspirou e pegou a minha mão, apertando-a levemente.

\- Estou com medo Edward, eu... eu o amo, não quero perdê-lo.

\- Não vamos perdê-lo. Vai acabar tudo bem. Lembra que Caius e Marcus estão do nosso lado?

\- Eu sei, ainda assim... – foi minha vez de apertar a mão dela.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Todos aqui vão proteger Tony. – ela suspirou, mas assentiu.

\- Ok. Vamos protegê-lo. Se Caius e Marcus estão do nosso lado, vai dar tudo certo. – ela repetiu, mas não parecia muito convencida e confesso que nem eu.

A vinda de Aro estava cada vez mais imprevisível.

Não sabíamos o que esperar muito menos Caius e Marcus e isso era o que mais assustava a todos nós.

Quando tivemos certeza que Tony estava dormindo, saímos do quarto indo para fora, encontramos os outros não muito distantes da casa, em volta de uma fogueira. Sentei-me em um tronco com Bella vindo para o meu colo, sorri a abraçando.

Marcus e Caius estavam ao nosso lado.

\- Acha que vai sair tudo bem?

Ambos se entreolharam e depois de volta para mim.

\- Edward, queríamos poder garantir que tudo ficará bem. – começou Marcus.

\- Mas não sabemos o que se passa na cabeça de Aro. Ele é um pouco... – Caius olhou para Marcus.

\- ...maluco pelo poder. – ofereceu Caius e Marcus assentiu agradecido.

\- Exatamente isso. Um tirano total e ele meio que pode ver a nossa vinda aqui como... – mais uma vez ele olhou para Caius.

\- ...como uma tentativa de motim.

\- Isso mesmo...

Fiz uma careta e olhei para Bella.

\- Estamos lascados. – ela sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- E você disse que a vida de um vampiro era chata.

Continua sendo chata, mas com certeza não era monótona.


	132. Chapter 132

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

132.

Nunca me senti tão nervoso em toda a minha vida. E olha que eu tive várias situações que deixariam um cara meio tenso.

Tipo, quando conheci Bella e a pedi em casamento no primeiro dia, quando fui perseguido não por um, mas por dois vampiros/ gay/mendigo/psico.

Além de umas coisinhas aqui e ali, sem contar com as minhas tentativas de me meter em perigo ou o encontro com os Volturis, mas nem foram pra tanto.

E eu tive um filho, isso era motivo para ficar nervoso, mas eu aceitei numa boa, apesar dele ser um lobisomem e estar noivo aos dois anos de idade, mas isso era irrelevante.

Enfim, depois de tudo o que passei, enfrentei tudo como um bom macho, confesso que agora estava preocupado.

Bella apertou a minha mão e apertei a sua de volta, Tony parecia sentir a nossa tensão, pois se agarrava a mim.

Olhei em volta, todos estavam conosco.

Os amigos vampiros, os lobos como apoio para Leah e Jacob. Era bom tê-los aqui do nosso lado, e claro, Caius e Marcus.

Todos estavam tensos só esperando, de acordo com Alice seria hoje.

Felizmente conseguimos tirar meu pai da cidade, queria ter podido tirar Tony também.

Olhei em volta e vi mamãe Esme ao lado do sogrão, ela também devia estar em segurança.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Bella sussurrou e a olhei, era como se pela primeira vez, ela pudesse ler os meus pensamentos.

Sorri assentindo e olhei para frente, testei o meu escudo, me senti mais confortável quando consegui sentir a energia que emanava de mim cobrindo e envolvendo os meus amigos e família.

Ouvi mamãe Esme suspirar e a olhei, ela olhava para frente e apertava a mão do sogrão com força, segui o seu olhar e senti o meu coração parado dar uma puladinha, metaforicamente falando, né, porque ele nem palpitava mais.

Enfim, ao longe era possível ver uma pequena multidão se aproximando e conforme chegavam mais perto, nós podíamos ver os capuzes e reconhecer claramente os Volturis.

Olhei para Caius e Marcus.

\- Eles vieram para a guerra?

\- Testemunhas. – Marcus murmurou.

\- É a típica tática de apavorar o inimigo. Faz você achar que todos vieram para lutar, mas só vieram para testemunhar.

\- Esperto.

\- Minha ideia. – ofereceu Caius satisfeito. Marcus bufou rolando os olhos.

Quando os Volturi finalmente se aproximaram, vi que vários pareceram meio surpresos ao ver Caius e Marcus.

Já Aro não pareceu tão feliz, ainda assim sorriu abrindo os braços.

\- Irmãos!

Bella bufou e a olhei.

\- Que foi?

\- Ele está muito bravo.

Caius e Marcus gemeram.

Acabei por rir.

Ah, já tava vendo que iria ser um longo dia.


	133. Chapter 133

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

133.

\- Então vamos até lá? - perguntei pra ninguém em particular, só porque me senti meio perdido mesmo.

Tipo, o que aconteceria agora?

Partiríamos pra pancadaria? Ou iríamos ser todos diplomáticos?

Eu votaria na pancadaria, mas a minha opinião nunca era ouvida mesmo, então fiquei na minha.

\- Eu vou! - o sogrão se ofereceu, dando um sorriso tranqüilizador, ele foi para perto de Aro e nem precisava ser leitor de mentes pra ver que ele não gostou que os seus irmãos ainda estivessem do nosso lado.

Meio tensos, observamos Carlisle chegar perto de Aro, esse sorriu estendendo a mão para o sogrão que a pegou sem hesitação.

-Carlisle, meu bom amigo, é tão bom revê-los, mesmo que em circunstâncias tão estressantes. - Eles não estavam longe, mas também não tão perto, contudo com a visão e audição de vampiros era fácil acompanhar a interação deles.

Assim como era fácil ver que ele segurava a mão do sogrão só pra ler os seus pensamentos.

E ele não parecia muito feliz.

-Então Aro, como vê, é tudo muito inocente.

\- Pelo contrário, meu bom amigo. Nada aqui parece inocente.

\- O garoto é inofensivo.

\- Agora. E mais para frente? Quem garante que ele continuará assim?

\- Ele ama Bella e Edward como verdadeiros pais dele, esse sentimento não tem como mudar.

\- Não sei…

\- Quer conhecê-lo? - falei logo de uma vez porque aquela enrolação estava me irritando já.

Aro se voltou para nós e sorriu.

-Ah, nosso lindo casal Edward e Bella. Sim, sim traga aqui o seu bichinho de estimação.

Leah rosnou ao nosso lado e Bella a tocou pedindo calma.

Olhei para Bella, que estava ao meu lado, ela olhou para mim, respiramos fundo e com o nosso filho nós braços fomos enfrentar Aro.

Olhei para os lados e vi um assentimento dos meus amigos. Após Bella estavam Emmett e Jacob e logo atrás Caius e Marcus.

A caminhada até ele pareceu levar anos, no entanto foi menos do que dois minutos.

Quando ficamos cara a cara percebi que ele era mais feio do que eu me lembrava, os meus olhos humanos o viam como assustador... Já com a minha visão de vampiro, eu via a verdade.

Aro era meio acabadinho, hein...

Decepcionado!


	134. Chapter 134

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

134.

Quando ele falou, se dirigiu primeiro aos irmãos.

-Irmãos, assim vocês me magoam.

\- Pare de ser dramático, Aro.

\- Nem é pra tanto. Nós só viemos conhecer o nosso afilhado.

\- Como é que é? - ele perguntou claramente confuso.

\- Isso mesmo, nós somos os padrinhos de Tony. - falou Marcus animadamente, enquanto Caius assentia.

\- Mas… é um lobisomem.

\- Sabemos.

\- Não somos cegos.

\- Mas você odeia lobisomem. - ele apontou o dedo para Caius que bufou.

\- Que exagero! - ele olhou para Marcus que sorriu.

\- Pois é... Caius é um ótimo padrinho.

\- Obrigada Marcus, você também é muito bom.

Olhei boquiaberto para os dois.

Acho que era a primeira vez que via os dois se elogiarem.

Eles só brigavam.

-Chega disso. Cadê o animal?

\- Hey, olha como fala do meu bebê. - resmunguei.

Jacob rosnou ao meu lado, mesmo Caius e Marcus grunhiram.

Bella parecia que ia matar um.

-Aro não fale assim do nosso menino. - Caius ralhou e Aro respirou profundamente.

\- Certo, cadê a criança?

Ergui Tony que olhou um pouco ansioso para Aro. Bella deve ter ouvido algo em sua mente, pois imediatamente começou a acariciar as suas costas.

-Que família mais… ele pareceu pensar bem na palavra.

Que com certeza seria: linda, perfeita, digna de cartões de natais..

Ah bão, faríamos um cartão de natal.

Poxa, seria tão legal ter um.

Comigo Bella e Tony. Mas teríamos que ter dois, pois a nossa família tinha que estar também… não, três tem Os lobos e… ah ta, Caius e Marcus, eles tinham cara de quem não ia querer dividir cartão… e tinha o meu pai…

Ia ser muito cartão de natal…

Pisquei quando vi uma mão estalando os dedos na minha cara, me fixei em Bella que sorria e dei um sorriso envergonhado.

Minha mente zoneou legal agora, hein.

-Depois eu quero saber.

\- Ok

Voltei-me para os outros e vi que todos me olhavam exasperados, menos Caius e Marcus, eles como Bella me entendiam.

Já Aro parecia a ponto de esganar um.

Tomara que não fosse eu.

-Papai, ele quer fazer cocô? - meus olhos se arregalaram quando Tony falou apontando para Aro.

Gemi consternado, tinha que ser o meu filho mesmo.

Não sabia se sentia vergonha ou orgulho.

Vou ficar com orgulho, pois a cara de choque de Aro era muito engraçada.


	135. Chapter 135

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

135.

-Você mereceu essa, Aro.

\- A voz das crianças é a voz da verdade. - provocaram os padrinhos do meu filho.

Esses dois não ajudavam, viu!

Pigarreei e todos me olharam.

-Filho esse é o rei dos vampiros. Como vai vossa majestade. Quanto tempo, hein?

\- Acredite, não foi o suficiente.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

-Enfim esse é Anthony Swan. Meu filho e de Bella. - me inclinei para mais perto dele abaixando a voz. - Ele não sabe que é adotado, então fica na sua, por favor. - pedi voltando pra trás e pisquei pra Bella.

Ela sorriu e pegou Tony de mim.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer. - a alteza real murmurou olhando pra nós.

\- Não diga nada. - pediu Caius.

\- Quanto menos você falar melhor. - completo Caius e o rei grunhiu.

\- Eu não estou gostando do descaso de vocês por mim.

\- É o mesmo de sempre. - murmurou Caius e Marcus assentiu.

\- Não, está pior desde… desde que conheceram ele. - ele apontou pra mim e olhei em volta, tipo, eu?

\- Eu?

\- Isso mesmo. O que vêem nesse… nele. Eu sou irmão de vocês. Já ele, é um estranho para nós, mas parecem gostar mais dele do que de mim. Se não fosse loucura, eu quase temia que pretendessem me matar e colocar ele no meu lugar. - a vossa eminência esbravejou, fazendo uma birra, ele até bateu o pé pra finalizar.

Mas o pior foi quando ele viu seus irmãos olharem pro outro lado, pigarreei e quando ele, né, olhou, dei graças a Deus de ele não tivesse um poder de fogo ou coisa assim, pois o cara claramente queria me ver torrado.

Então resolvi acalmar aquele pobre rei birrento.

Que vergonha, nem meu Tony fazia birrinhas assim.

-Então vossa santidade, o senhor não tem que se preocupar com nada, eu não tenho interesse em ser rei.

\- Não quer?

\- Não. É meio chato, assim como ser vampiro. Prefiro ficar com a minha família, é mais divertido.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, eu olhei para Bella dando um joinha de "mandei bem".

Ela suspirou e deu de ombros.

Aquela era a minha esposa, já aceitava que eu ainda falaria palavras sábias ao longo da eternidade.


	136. Chapter 136

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

136.

Mais uma vez, o rei me deu um olhar assassino, não entendi o porquê, fiquei do lado dele ué!

Enfim…

Estavam todos lá com cara de pamonha, o rei não tomava uma atitude, eu já estava de saco cheio, reunimos um monte de vampiro com poderes top e parecia que não ia rola nem peteleco, quem diria uma Guerra.

Suspirando, me voltei para a alteza real.

-Então vossa excelência, já veio, já viu o meu filho, além de ver que está tudo ok. Então podemos ir? Ainda tenho muito presente pra embrulhar. É o primeiro natal de Tony, então tem que ser especial.

\- Ele está certo Aro, temos muitas coisas pra fazer.

\- Isso mesmo, quando acabar nós voltaremos.

\- Não vão voltar comigo? - ele mais rosnou do que falou, Marcus e Caius negaram.

\- Não queremos perder o natal de Tony.

\- Eu vou filmar ele abrindo os presentes. - se apressaram a dizer os irmãos e sorri.

Eles estavam tão empolgados como eu com o natal.

Todo dia o correio entregava um pacote novo, eles iam ficando cada vez maiores.

-Inacreditável! Vocês vão ficar aqui com esse… com aquele… aquela… aquilo.

Olhei feio pela sua escolha de palavras e eu não era o único.

-Cuidado irmão. Você está ofendendo o meu afilhado. - sentenciou Caius.

\- Isso mesmo, escolha bem as suas palavras ou te destronar não vai ser só uma vontade, vai ser pra valer. - avisou Marcus e mais uma vez Aro estava em choque.

\- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Inacreditável! - voltou a resmungar.

Suspirando alto, Caius e Marcus foram até a frente de todo mundo.

-Povo foi tudo um mal entendido. Voltem pra casa. - falou Caius.

\- Isso mesmo, vão arranjar o que fazer que isso é uma reunião de família, não uma guerra. - completou Marcus.

Vi o povo que veio com Aro parecendo confuso, em seguida se foram, depois os guardas olharam meio perdidos e suspirei.

-Gente, vamos entrar e tomar um refresco. Já que não vai ter luta mesmo, nada melhor do que sentar e colocar o papo em dias, né?

Decepcionado.

Peguei Tony de Bella e estendi a mão pra ela, ela sorriu e passou a andar. Todos vendo que não tinha jeito, nos seguiram, inclusive Aro e sua guarda.

-Que seja, mas eu não vou tomar um refresco.

\- É modo de falar vossa alteza, vampiro não come, infelizmente. - falei sem me virar e ele bufou.

Já vi que íamos ter que agüentar o mau humor real à visita toda.

Aff!


	137. Chapter 137

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

137.

Estávamos todos na sala embrulhando presentes, fora eu e Tony, Caius e Marcus, o resto do povo parecia meio tenso com a presença de Aro.

A maioria dos vampiros, tanto do nosso lado, quanto do dele, parecia meio tensa, todos em pé como estátuas, só observando um ao outro.

Mesmo os lobos, Leah, Jake e Seth, pareciam tensos.

Enfim, estávamos todos juntos quando Alice e Jasper entraram, todos o olhamos surpresos.

Aro se levantou de um pulo, já ia em direção a ela, quando Caius rosnou.

-Nem pense nisso.

Aro bufou e voltou a se sentar.

Eu hein!

Alice finalmente falou parecendo tão confusa quanto nós.

-O que está acontecendo?

\- Estamos embrulhando os presentes de natal.

Ela olhou para os pacotes e para Tony que olhava tudo animado e de volta para mim.

-Eu… - ela olhou para Jasper, de volta para mim e bufou.

\- Eu te disse!

\- Quieto, já estou chateada o suficiente. - bufou entrando mais na sala e Jasper logo atrás, os seguindo estava um cara grande.

No estilo de Emmett todo fortão, contudo ele era mais moreno, ele sorriu olhando para todos, mas sorriu mais para Tony.

-Caramba, você tem mesmo um filhote. - ele gritou animado, olhando entre Alice e Tony.

Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado, enquanto Alice ia para o sofá e se sentava com um bufo.

-Gente, esse é Thomas, ele é um lobisomem. Temendo que Aro quisesse prejudicar Tony fui atrás de outro Lobisomem, pra provar que podíamos viver pacificamente com ele. O que foi inútil. - ela fez um gesto pra nossa pequena reunião.

E ela era a vidente.

Como ela não previu aquilo?

Olhei para o dito Lobisomem, me levantei empinando o queixo.

-Olá, eu sou Edward, pai de Tony e essa é Bella a minha esposa.

Ele piscou e em seguida riu.

-Caramba, a pequena vampira tinha razão, que doideira.

Olhei para Alice e de volta para ele.

-O que quer dizer?

\- Ah, ela apareceu na minha casa com uma conversa doida de que dois vampiros estavam criando um lobisomem bebê. O que obviamente eu achei loucura, mas poxa vida, estão mesmo.

\- E somos ótimos pais, fique sabendo. - me apressei em dizer, ele me olhou não parecendo muito crente.

Eu não via por que duvidava.

Estava na cara que éramos ótimos.

Só olhar para nós.

Ele tem pais, padrinhos, avós, milhões de tios, até uma noiva, que crianças poderia dizer que tem uma noiva nessa idade.

Nenhuma!

Ok, a parte da noiva era melhor nem comentar, mas o resto era incrível.

O tal Thomas se abaixou de repente perto de Tony, o meu bebê ficou um pouco tenso, sua atenção finalmente saindo dos presentes e fungou olhando em direção a Thomas, o cara riu, só pra em seguida o seu sorriso morrer quando Tony rosnou e se transformou, ficando na nossa frente como se quisesse nos proteger.

Oh, que fofo!

Olhei para Bella e ela estava toda mamãe orgulhosa olhando para Tony.

-Mas que diabos! - o lobisomem resmungou se afastando.

Sorri sabiamente, eu disse que éramos ótimos pais.


	138. Chapter 138

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

138.

Suspirando, tipo, era fofo, mas Tony tem que aprender a se controlar. O peguei o colo e o vi, me olhar confuso e fiz um carinho atrás da sua orelha peluda.

-Está tudo bem Tony. Ele não vai fazer mal para nós. - ele estremeceu e voltou ao normal.

\- Cheira estranho papai.

\- Eu sei. Ele é meio fedido. - franzi o nariz e ele riu.

Fiz cócegas em seu lado, só para ouvir mais sua risada, em seguida, o entreguei a Bella.

-Vamos colocar roupas novas.

\- Ok, mamãe.

\- Você tem que parar de rasgar as suas roupas.

\- Desculpa, mamãe. - ela riu e beijou a sua bochecha.

\- Tudo bem. Você foi meu pequeno herói agora. - ele riu e os dois subiram conversando sobre o desenho de herói que ele viu mais cedo com Seth.

Quando eles sumiram no andar de cima, mesmo que a conversa ainda fossw ouvida, me voltei para o lobisomem.

-Então já viu, agora pode ir.

\- Eu não penso assim. Criar um lobisomem no meio de vampiros parece errado pra mim.

\- Você não vai tirar o meu bebê.

Imediatamente todos se levantaram parecendo prontos pra briga, empinei o queixo encarando o lobisomem intrometido e ele suspirou.

-Calma, calma. Eu não vou levar o menino, eu nem quero criar uma criança. Só estou dizendo que talvez vocês considerassem deixá-lo com uma família de lobisomem… - já íamos protestar, mas ele continuou. - Mas já percebi que não é o caso.

\- Com certeza não.

\- Certo. Então o que posso fazer é oferecer ajuda.

\- Que tipo de ajuda?

\- Posso ensinar o garoto como controlar a transformação.

Até que isso ia ser legal.

-Contanto que você entenda que eu e Bella somos os pais dele.

\- Com certeza, eu entendo. Ainda acho meio estranho. Mas vocês não são a primeira família estranha que eu já vi.

Queria nem saber qual o tipo de família ele estaria falando, já bastava à estranheza da minha.

E eu nem ia comentar que Tony tinha uma noiva loba, pois ele poderia realmente duvidar da nossa capacidade paterna.

Ai, era difícil ser pai, viu!


	139. Chapter 139

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

139.

Depois que as coisas se acalmaram nos sentamos com o dito lobo, para tirarmos algumas dúvidas, deu pra ver que ele não se sentia muito confortável rodeado por tantos vampiros.

Mas quem ligava pro conforto dele? Estávamos mais interessados em que poderíamos aprender sobre os lobisomens.

-Então, como essa coisa de transformação funciona? Achei que tinha que ser só na lua cheia. - perguntou Emmett e assenti em acordo.

\- Verdade, Tony se transforma a toda hora.

\- Bem, no começo era assim, mas aprendemos a controlar. Já os bebês agora têm nascido assim. No começo é um tanto quanto descontrolado, eles podem tanto passar horas, até dias como lobos, ou como humanos.

Todos assentiram em acordo.

-Então a lua cheia não faz diferença alguma?

\- Até faz, quando ela está alta somos mais fortes que o normal. Ah, e para transformar outra pessoa em lobo, tem que ser na lua cheia, em dia normal a mordida do lobo mata.

Mais uma vez todos assentiram entendendo.

-E como vai ensinar Tony a controlar? - perguntou o sogrão e essa eu também queria saber.

\- Talvez levá-lo para outros lobisomem…

\- Fora de cogitação! - falei de uma vez, eu não fui o único, toda a família passou a reclamar e resmungar.

Assenti em acordo enquanto via o lobisomem se apressando em retirar a sua oferta.

Antes que voltássemos a falar, ouvimos um alto suspiro e vimos Aro se levantando.

-Eu vou embora.

\- Mas já? - falei sem pensar e ele bufou.

\- Sim, Edward. Claramente vocês têm assuntos mais urgentes para tratar.

\- Ah, pois é. Obrigada pela visita. Volte mais vezes. - recebi um cutucão de Emmett que negava.

Aff! Só estava tentando ser educado.


	140. Chapter 140

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

140.

Aro me olhou consternado e sorri, querendo ser um bom anfitrião, tirando toda a parte da quase guerra, foi legal receber visitas.

-Que seja, vamos irmãos.

\- Ah, mas já?

\- Nem vimos Toni abrir os presentes. - passaram a resmungar Caius e Marcus.

Podia ver que Aro já estava começando a perder a paciência.

-Caras, vão lá, eu faço uma live no dia.

\- O que é uma live? - Marcus sussurrou para Caius.

\- Não faço idéia.

Esses caras eram muito perdidos no tempo.

-Caras, nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria sobre os tempos atuais.

Eles assentiram ainda meio perdidos.

-Eu explico no grupo.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Estaremos ansiosos por isso.

Ri e fui abraçá-los, eu ia sentir falta dos caras, foi muito divertido com eles aqui.

Bella voltou para a sala com Tony humano, vestido e sorrindo o colocou nos braços de Caius, ele sorriu para ela e abraçou Tony enquanto falava com ele baixinho.

Não entendi o que ele disse, mas Tony entendeu, pois assentia vigorosamente.

Em seguida, ele abraçou Caius apertado, ele o entregou para Marcus que fez o mesmo, o abraçou e passou a falar com ele.

-O que eles estão dizendo? - finalmente perguntei para Bella.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura.

-Você precisa ter umas aulas de vampirismo, como pode não entendê-los, dei de ombros.

Ela suspirou, mas sorria.

-Estão dizendo que o amam, pra ele ser um bom lobinho e que se caso precisasse deles, eles virão correndo.

Sorri.

-Escolhi bem os padrinhos.

\- Escolheu sim.

\- Também te amo, dindo. - Tony sussurrou para eles e vi meus dois amigos doidos com cara de choro.

Depois de mais alguns abraços, os Volturi se foram, os outros também.

Já não havia motivo para estarem aqui.

Ainda assim, todos foram felizes e prometendo visitar, e claro, prometendo a Tony que o protegeria, se ele precisasse.

Sorri feliz com todos os amigos que fizemos. Quando estávamos a sós, em família, somente com mais o lobisomem, ah claro, Leah, Jacob e Seth, respirei aliviado.

Tinha acabado.

Agora era hora de descobrir o que queríamos com aquele lobisomem.


	141. Chapter 141

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

141.

Sentei-me no quintal enquanto via Tony rodeando Leah, a loba, senti alguém se sentando ao meu lado.

Virei-me para ver o lobisomem.

-Então, eu não queria admitir, mas ele fica muito bem com vocês.

\- Claro que fica. Somos uma família.

\- São mesmo. Confesso que estou muito surpreso.

Preferi nem comentar.

-E os pais dele? - ele perguntou e suspirei.

\- Não sei se Alice te contou, mas eu achei que ele era um cachorro. - ele riu.

\- Ela contou.

\- Então. Eu não vi ninguém com ele. E ele não falava também, então eu não sei mesmo.

\- Eu posso dar uma olhada em meu caminho pra casa.

Queria gritar não, mas se pelo menos um dos pais de Tony estivesse vivo, seria bom eles saberem que ele está bem, mesmo eles não o merecendo já que o abandonaram.

Eu só tinha essa sensação.

E o cara também, porque ele assentiu, sem mais comentários.

-Então, eu vou nessa.

\- Tipo, embora?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Mas não ia ensinar Tony a se controlar?

\- Nah, ele tá legal. As transformações são como se a fralda vazasse, acontece direto.

Filho da…

-Sim, é melhor você ir mesmo.

Ele sorriu e ficou de pé se alongando.

-Bem, foi um prazer Edward. Eu vou voltar quando Tony estiver maior, aí quem sabe ele não queira ir comigo. - riu e antes que eu o xingasse, o seu corpo estremeceu e ele começou a se transformar.

Caramba!

Se com Tony já era impressionante, com um adulto era assombroso.

Ele ficou em duas pernas, ao contrário dos lobos daqui, ele era realmente um lobisomem, soltando um uivo alto ele me olhou, em seguida correu para a floresta sumindo de vista.

Senti Bella ao meu lado agarrando a minha mão, ela com certeza pensava o mesmo que eu.

Que Tony nunca fosse embora assim!


	142. Chapter 142

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

142.

Sentamos na sala todos reunidos, o sogrão achava que já estava na hora de deixarmos Forks.

Sabia que ele tinha razão.

Ainda assim, seria triste partir.

Tinha tantas boas memórias aqui.

Ok, nem tantas, afinal fui perseguido por não um, mas dois vampiro/psico/mendigo/perseguidor. Bella me deu um pé na bunda, quase fui beijado por um cara…

Tá, tava na hora de mudar mesmo.

Todos pareciam concordar, então concordei também, mesmo se eu não quisesse, eu ia ser voto vencido, então só segui o povo.

-Onde devemos ir?

\- Algum lugar quente, né? Preciso de sol. - murmurei colocando o braço no ombro de Bella já imaginando ela de biquíni o tempo todo.

\- Edward, não podemos ir pra onde tem sol? - o sogrão me olhou preocupado.

\- Por quê? Sol, praia, chega de lugar frio e chuvoso, né?

\- Hmm querido, acho que se esqueceu de algo importante.

\- O quê?

\- Ele não pode ter esquecido? - falou Rosie me olhando desconfiada.

\- Ele com certeza se esqueceu. - Emmett riu e Jasper me olhou consternado.

\- Não sei porque vocês estão surpresos. - Alice bufou indo para o colo de Jasper.

O que eu esqueci?

Leah entrou na sala com Tony em seu quadril, ela o tinha levado para tomar sorvete na reserva.

Enquanto a olhava, entendi tudo.

-Ah claro. É ruim para os lobos lugares quentes, né? Tem razão, vamos escolher lugares frios mesmo.

Afinal a noiva do meu filho ia junto.

Todos gemeram e saíram da sala.

O que foi? Eu perdi alguma coisa?


	143. Chapter 143

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

143.

Sentei-me com Jacob no quintal. Ele suspirou pela sei lá, centésima vez.

Nem meu pai estava assim quando comentamos que íamos nos mudar.

-Jacob pare de frescura, uma corridinha básica, daí você chega onde vamos morar.

Havíamos nós decidido pelo Alasca mesmo, depois talvez algo mais distante.

Ainda assim dava fácil para ele ir me visitar.

Todos gostaram da idéia por causa dos Denali, eu não sabia se tinha gostado muito, tinha a sádica da Kate, Tânia que tinha um crush na minha Bella.

Bella, Tony e eu teríamos que morar em uma casa longe deles.

-Eu sei. Mas não será o mesmo.

\- Verdade. Tirando alguns momentos que devem ser esquecidos, tivemos muita diversão. - ele sorriu.

\- Também gostei. O que pretende fazer? Começar a escola de novo.

\- Porque eu faria uma loucura dessas?

\- Não é o que os Cullen fazem quando vão pra um novo lugar. - abri e fechei a boca várias vezes.

Eu ia ter que fazer o ensino médio de novo?

Fora de questão.

Recusava-me!

-Não farei tal coisa. - Bella se sentou no meu colo de repente, me assustando.

\- Edward é claro que vamos estudar.

\- Mas… mas…

\- Isso aí irmãozinho, não vai fugir da escola. - riu Emmett se sentando ao nosso lado, Rosie o abraçou por trás.

\- Se quer ser parte da família, tem que estudar. - ela provocou e gemi.

\- Mas sou um pai. - resmunguei, não vendo sentido em estudar tudo de novo.

\- É como são as coisas Edward. - Jasper se juntou a nos e Alice riu, com certeza vendo no futuro, eu sendo arrastado para a escola.

\- Querido, não será tão ruim, assim. - mamãe Esme sorriu e queria acreditar nela, mas duvidava muito.

\- Não se preocupe filho, não será imediatamente, você ainda tem que se acostumar em ser um vampiro. - o sogrão se juntou a nós e piscou para mim.

Acho até ele finalmente me aceitou na família.

-Obrigado, pai. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas e suspirei.

Talvez não...

Ah, era difícil. Mas eu tinha a eternidade pra o fazer mudar de idéia.

Em algum momento, ele ia começar a gostar de mim.

Eu esperava...


	144. Chapter 144

**_Notas da Historia:_**

 ** _Obs._** _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 ** _Obs._** _Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

 ** _Obs._** _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

144.

..

Deitei-me no gramado da clareira, há anos que não vínhamos aqui, ok talvez menos, senti Bella se deitando em meu braço e sorri.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Tony em sua forma de lobo tentando pegar uma borboleta e ri baixo.

-Isso é bom.

\- Sim.

\- Sabe, devíamos viajar.

\- Viajar?

\- É ir conhecer o mundo.

\- Você já não conhece o mundo?

\- Algum lugar aqui e ali, mas não o mundo todo.

\- Podíamos passar na Itália em algum momento?

\- Claro, por que não? Tony vai gostar de ver Caius e Marcus.

Concordei com um sorriso.

-Tony, vem cá? - o chamei, ele voltou a ser humano e se aconchegou contra mim.

O abracei de lado e beijei a sua testa.

-Tudo bem bebê?

\- Sim, papai. Podemos trazer Leah depois?

Olhei para Bella que sorriu.

-Claro. Traremos Leah depois, ele assentiu bocejando.

\- Quer comer um lanche, amor? - Bella se levantou indo até a cesta de picnic que ela trouxera.

\- Ah, quero sim. - pedi já ansioso pra provar o que mamãe Esme fez.

\- Edward, você não come.

\- Ah é...

Esquecia a toda hora.

Tony correu até Bella, ela colocou um shorts nele e lhe deu um lanche.

Ele comia com vontade e olhei com saudade para o lanche.

Parecia tão bom...

Bella me abraçou pelos ombros.

-Você se arrepende?

\- De quê?

\- Virar vampiro...

\- Não. Eu pareço arrependido?

\- Parece querer o sanduíche.

\- Quero mesmo. Mas trocaria milhares de sanduíches só pra ficar com vocês.

Ela me beijou na bochecha.

-Eu também. Isso é perfeito. - assenti.

Se fosse isso que me esperava na eternidade, estava ansioso por ela.

Aqui com Bella e Tony, a minha família e amigos, era perfeito!

Era onde eu havia nascido para estar...

-Bella?

\- Uh?

\- Você não está feliz por eu te pedido em casamento no dia em que nos conhecemos? - ela riu alegremente.

 **\- Estou. Estou muito feliz, Edward Swan.**

 **Fim**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaaaa povo pervoooooo**

 **Pera aí que para esse momento histórico eu vou subir no banquinho.**

 **Pera**

 **Espera**

 **Esperaaaa.**

 **Subi \o/**

 **Pois é gente acabou, eu finalizei a saga.**

 **Quase chorando de emoção e vcs?**

 **Como foi acompanhar as loucuras desse humanward?**

 **Eu adorei escrever essa fic, foi demorado, mas acho que foi minha primeira vez escrevendo 4 temporadas de uma fic.**

 **Orgulhosa de mim kkk**

 **Agora obrigada a quem ficou comigo até agora.**

 **Sei que muitos abandonaram no meio do caminho e a culpa é minha, pois enrolei pra postar mas não foi por mal.**

 **E espero que quem abandonou um dia volte só pra saber como acaba e me contar o que achou.**

 **Adeus pvoo pervoooooo**

 **Amei terminar mais uma fic com vocês.**

 **Não sei se teremos muitas pela frente, mas se vocês estiverem comigo vou fazer o possível kkkk**

 **Agora me vou antes que eu caia desse branquinho, faz tempo que não subia, ta meio bambo aqui em kkkkk.**

 **Agora me vou povo pervo**

 **E nós vemos na próxima fic \o/**


End file.
